Changing Mello
by Putri Luna
Summary: CHAPTER 13 UPDATE! gimana ya kalo Mello divonis sebagai seorang perempuan, padahal selama 15 tahun dia menghabiskan waktunya sbg laki-laki? gimana ya kalo saingan Matt untuk mendapatkan Mello bukan cuma Near tapi juga seorang dokter no.1? Mind to RnR?
1. Awal

**Disclaimer : TO kuadrat**

**Warning : OC! ****Bakalan eksis ampe tamat (bukan tokoh utama)! ****Alur cerita yang aneh**

.

**Happy Reading**

.

.

Chapter 1 : Awal

.

.

Mello's POV

Aku berdiri di bawah pohon besar satu–satunya di halaman belakang _Wammy's House_. Hampir satu jam aku berdiri disini. Diam. Tanpa melakukan apapun. Semua sumpah serapah, makian, dan semua hal untuk melampiaskan emosiku sudah kulakukan. Aku capek. Lelah… tapi, semua ini terus berlanjut.

Ya… aku kalah lagi. Dari Near.

Aku mencoba dan mencoba. Lalu aku kalah dan kalah.

Hahh… apa aku tidak bisa menang darinya?

Kenyataan bahwa dia lebih kecil dan lebih rapuh dariku membuat harga diriku terluka. _Buuk!_ Tanganku memukul pohon itu. Tidak sakit. Karena aku sudah biasa memukul, baik benda hidup maupun mati.

Hah… jika ingat memukul, jadi ingat dengan sahabatku, Matt. Dia pasti sedang mencariku sekarang. Entah kenapa, terkadang aku heran dengannya. Berapa kalipun aku memaki, memukul atau mengusirnya, dia pasti akan kembali ke sisiku. Walaupun aku lega dengan semua itu. Itu artinya dia tidak akan meninggalkanku yang tempramental ini. Aku sadar kalau aku tempramental, aku tak ingin mengubahnya, justru aku bangga dengan hal itu.

Pernah aku bertanya pada Matt, mengapa dia begitu setia padaku, sampai–sampai dia dijuluki anjingku oleh semua anak _Wammy's House_.

"Kenapa sih, kau itu selalu mengekoriku, Matt? Kau tidak capek apa selalu bersamaku?" tanyaku disuatu hari.

Matt hanya tersenyum. "Kau itu bodoh sekali, Mello. Masa hal seperti itu saja tidak tahu."

Cuma itu yang dikatakan Matt, karena aku keburu menempeleng kepalanya lantaran kesal. Kenapa sih? Ditanya baik–baik, malah dibilang bodoh. Bilang saja kenapa sih?

"Meeeelllo!" seru seseorang yang sudah aku hapal suaranya. Matt. Dia berlari kearahku dengan sesuatu ditangannya. Sebuah tas plastik warna hitam. Apa ya, isinya?

"Yo, Matt. Kau bawa apa?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku, dia malah duduk bersandar dibawah pohon. Dia tersenyum melihatku dan menepuk–nepuk tempat disampingnya, menyuruhku duduk didekatnya. Senyumnya manis sekali. Padahal dia lebih muda satu tahun dariku, tapi dalam pandanganku dia seperti anak berumur 10 tahun. Sering tersenyum, suka main _game_, dan selalu mengekorku seolah–olah aku induk ayam saja.

"Isinya apa Matt?" tanyaku sekali lagi. Kalo dia berani menyuruhku mengulang pertanyaanku sampai tiga kali, kupastikan dia akan menyesal.

Matt memberikan bungkusan itu padaku, dan aku membukanya. "Coklat. Tadi aku beli. Aku tau kau sedang kesal, Mells, jadi aku membelikanmu cokelat. Makanlah! Semuanya milikmu."

Aku sedikit terharu. Entah sudah berapa kali Matt memberiku cokelat (sebenarnya setiap hari sih). Yah, kenyataan kalau dia melakukan untukku, yah… tapi sayang, kata terima kasih tak ada dalam kamusku, jadi…

"Baguslah kalau kau sadar, Matt!" Aku pun memakan semua cokelatku tanpa memperhatikan keberadaan orang yang memberiku cokelat. Oke, memang mudah sekali bagiku untuk membuat orang kesal atau kecewa padaku. Aku tak peduli. Aku tak butuh siapapun disisiku. Lagipula, apapun yang aku lakukan, Matt akan tetap di sisiku, jadi, untuk apa aku bersikap lembut kepadanya?

Kami terdiam sesaat. Matt memainkan _PSP_-nya lagi. Aku hanya mendengus melihatnya. Mainan tak penting. Cih! Aku jadi kesal lagi. Ingat mainan, ingat Near. Suatu saat aku PASTI akan mengalahkannya. Liat saja, Albino sialan!

Matt memasukkan _PSP_-nya. "Mells?"

"Hng?"

"Kenapa?"

"Apanya?"

"Kau keliatan kesal."

Aku kaget. Bukannya dari tadi dia sibuk dengan _PSP_-nya? Bagaimana dia bisa tau? "Berisik kau Matt. Diamlah."

Matt mengangkat alisnya, "Oke. Lagipula kau sudah tidak kesal lagi."

Aku menatap Matt yang memainkan _PSP_-nya lagi. Bagaimana dia tahu kalau aku sudah tak kesal lagi? Apa dia juga tahu, aku sudah tak kesal lagi karena… uhuk! Perhatiannya? Oke, aku merinding memikirkan kata–kata itu.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Badanku sakit semua. Terutama persendian dan daerah sekitar perut. Aku tidak mengerti keadaan tubuhku. Dan hal ini mencapai puncak dengan meledak–ledaknya emosiku. Aku yang temperamental ini, menjadi lebih _hyper_ lagi. Biasanya aku tak pernah marah–marah tanpa alasan. Tapi sekarang, entah kenapa aku seperti bom yang siap meledak kapan saja.

Aku merasa marah pada semua orang. Tanpa tahu alasannya. Itu membuatku tambah senewen dan uring–uringan. Jadi, selama seminggu ini tidak ada yang berani mendekatiku. Bahkan Roger pun angkat tangan. Semuanya takut padaku. Semuanya… kecuali Matt.

Tentu saja itu berarti Cuma dia satu–satunya orang yang merasakan amukanku. Seperti sekarang ini.

"MATT!"

Matt berbalik dari posisinya yang membelakangiku. Dia sedang memainkan _PSP_ sialannya itu. "Ya, Mells?"

"Mana cokelatku? Mana?" tanyaku galak. Oke, aku lapar, perutku sakit luar biasa. Dan saat aku membuka kotak penyimpanan cokelatku, yang kulihat hanya kosong melompong. Aku kesal. Biasanya selalu penuh diisi cokelat oleh Matt. Tapi sekarang?

"Oh, sudah habis ya?"

"Tentu saja! Kalo begitu, untuk apa aku bertanya padamu! Kenapa bisa sampai habis, Matt!"

"Sory, Mels, aku gak tau-"

"GAK TAU? Kau itu lupa atau gak tau?" jeritku. Pasti terdengar sampai ruang makan. Perasaanku saja, atau suaraku lebih cempreng ya?

"Maaf, Mels," jawab Matt dengan kepala tertunduk. Biasanya aku pasti selesai marah–marah saat dia seperti itu. Tapi, ini berbeda. Aku belum puas marah–marah.

"CHE! KAU BETUL–BETUL TIDAK BERGUNA, MATT!" teriakku seraya keluar dan membanting pintu dengan keras.

"Mello!" Matt berusaha mengejarku. Che! Dasar orang itu!

"Jangan mengikutiku, Matt! Kubunuh kau, kalau berani mengikutiku!" teriakku. "Aku muak padamu!"

Aku terus berlari tanpa mempedulikan Matt. Lebih baik aku menyendiri daripada marah–marah padanya.

"Sudah jangan dikejar. Saya rasa dia perlu menyendiri sementara waktu," ujar seseorang dibelakang Matt.

"Near..." Matt terdiam. "Mungkin kau benar."

"Tidak biasanya Mello seperti itu," kata Near.

Matt hanya bisa mengiyakan dalam hati.

.

**mmmooo****onnn**

.

Normal POV

Mello menghela nafas. Lagi. Entah yang keberapa kali. Kenapa dia bisa seperti ini?

"Che. Menyebalkan. Mudah–mudahan Matt tidak marah padaku."

Mello terdiam. Lalu dia merebahkan tubuhnya di bawan pohon besar itu. Nyaman sekali rasanya. Sudah lama dia tidak tenang seperti ini. Tanpa terasa, dia pun tertidur lelap, sampai–sampai dia tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya dari tadi.

Orang itu berjalan dengan anggun sambil membawa sebuah boneka beruang hitam kelam yang berisi pita dilehernya dengan nada serupa. Cara berpakaiannya mirip seperti Mello. Gothic. Semuanya serba hitam. Bahkan rambutnya yang panjang berwarna hitam. Kecuali warna kulit dan matanya.

Gadis yang sangat cantik dan elegan. Walau agak menakutkan.

Dia duduk disamping mello yang tertidur lelap. Gadis itu membelai rambut Mello. Satu helai rambut didapatkannya dan disimpan. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan.

Gadis itu tersenyum sambil memandangi Mello, "Cantik sekali."

Mello terbangun mendengar suara. Saat dia membuka mata, ada seorang gadis aneh berpakaian hitam yang tersenyum padanya.

"Halo. Sudah bangun?"

Mello terdiam. Dia memikirkan kata yang mengakibatkan dia terbangun. Apa tadi dia bilang? Cantik?

"Apa maumu, hah?" tanya Mello kesal.

Gadis itu tersenyum lagi. "Hanya ingin berkenalan. Lagi pula seorang dokter harus akrab dengan pasiennya kan?"

Hah?

Mello bingung.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Prahara itu datang dengan perlahan. Mello sama sekali tidak mengetahui bahwa gadis itu membawa perubahan yang cukup besar dalam hidupnya. Membawakan pilihan yang sulit baginya. Hingga mungkin dia akan kehilangan jati dirinya.

.

.

**T*B*C**

.

Hah... chapter satu selese. Luna gak tau apa ini menarik atau enggak. Riview please. Kasi kritik juga gak apa – apa kok! Biar author baru ini ngeh ama kesalahannya. Oh,iya, Luna nampilin OC. Dan yang jelas dia bakalan eksis ampe tamat. Tapi dia bukan tokoh utama koook... yah, mungkin?

The last, riview plisssssssssss!


	2. Penyakit yang menarik

**Disclaimer : TO kuadrat dong!**

**Warning : Oc yang bakalan eksis ampe tamat. Pemakaian bahasa yang campur aduk, OOC, alur yang maksa bin abal. Tolong jangan terlalu mempercayai informasi apapun yang anda baca, karena kebenaran cerita ini masih dipertanyakan.**

**Buat yang udah review, aku bener–bener terima kasih. ****Aku bener–bener terbantu. Luna bener–bener seneeeng banget! Karena ada yang baca and ngasih tanggapan plus saran and koreksi yang membangun.**

**Thankk youuuu... **

.

**Happy Reading**

.

.

Chapter 2: Penyakit yang Menarik

.

Normal POV

.

.

"Hanya ingin berkenalan. Lagipula seorang dokter harus akrab dengan pasiennya kan?"

Mello terpaku mendengar perkataan gadis aneh ini. Apa yang sedang dia bicarakan?

"Kau sakit... dan aku akan menyembuhkanmu," jelas gadis itu yang membuat Mello bingung.

"Sakit? Sakit apa? Aku merasa... sehat?" Mello tidak terlalu yakin apakah dia sehat atau tidak. Tapi, memangnya gadis kecil seperti dia tahu apa? Dia pasti seumuran dengan Matt. Ah, Matt... bagaimana dengan dia ya?

"Ya... sakit. Gejala–gejalanya sudah mulai terlihat. Sakit di persendian juga perut. Lalu emosi yang meledak–ledak adalah yang utama."

Mello terkejut. "Kau tahu darimana? Kau mematai-mataiku?"

Gadis itu tersenyum, "Ya."

Mello heran, mengapa gadis ini begitu jujur. "Kenapa?"

"Karena kau cantik," jawabnya. Lagi–lagi kata itu. Cantik. Mello paling kesal jika ada yang bilang dia cantik. Walaupun dia memang cantik. Bayangkan saja, dia yang jago berantem dan merasa laki–laki tulen, dipuji cantik? Terakhir kali ada yang memujinya seperti itu, empat tulang rusuknya patah. Sebenarnya bisa lebih parah jika Matt tidak menghentikannya.

"Kau itu benar–benar menyebalkan ya!" Mello naik pitam. Dia ingin memukul gadis ini. Tapi, dia pantang memukul perempuan. Sebelum dia tambah marah, dia memutuskan untuk pergi.

"Tunggu. Kau tidak ingin tahu kau sakit apa?" tanyanya. "Kau tahu, penyakitmu itu sangat menarik. Yah, bukan penyakit sih, tepatnya."

Bagus! Gadis ini benar–benar mengesalkan. Datang–datang hanya untuk omong kosong seperti ini!

"Lebih baik kau enyah sekarang juga, sebelum kau menyesal!" ancam Mello. Raut wajahnya menjadi menakutkan. Tapi, anehnya gadis itu tidak takut. Dia malah mendekat ke arah Mello sambil tersenyum. Dan memeluknya! _What the-_

"Sayangnya, aku merasa cocok denganmu. Lagipula, hanya aku yang bisa menolongmu."

Mello mendorong gadis itu sampai jatuh. Sekarang dia benar–benar kesal.

"Aku tidak peduli apa yang kau katakan. Yang jelas, jika kau tak mau pergi, aku yang akan pergi, Gadis Aneh!" Mello berjalan pergi sambil merutuk dirinya yang begitu sial.

"Namaku Riena," ujarnya pelan namun dapat didengar Mello. Tapi, Mello tetap berjalan menjauh. "Aku rasa kita pasti akan bertemu lagi, Mihael Keehl."

Mello tersentak. Darimana dia tahu nama asli Mello? Dia berbalik dan tak mendapati siapapun di belakangnya. Gadis itu menghilang. Mello berusaha mencari gadis itu. Tapi, nihil.

"Sebenarnya, siapa dia?"

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

"Mello, waktunya makan."

Mello terbangun. Dia menoleh, didapatinya Matt sedang menunduk di dekat pintu kamar mereka berdua. Sepertinya dia tidak berani masuk, mengingat ancaman kasar Mello tadi siang, itu sudah jelas.

Mello merasa bersalah. Sedikit. Kenyataan bahwa Matt tidak akan pergi darinya walaupun seburuk apapun perbuatannya pada Matt, menyakinkan Mello. Walaupun begitu, dia masih punya perasaan, yah, walaupun sedikit. Bagaimanapun, Matt adalah sahabatnya. Dan satu–satunya orang yang tidak muak padanya.

Mello menghela nafas. Dia beranjak bangun dan mendekati Matt. Matt tersentak. Dia semakin menundukkan kepalanya, dan hanya terdiam, tidak pergi seperti yang dilakukan orang waras jika Mello mendekati mereka.

"Maaf ya, Matt," Mello tersenyum sembari mengacak rambut merah Matt. Matt mengangkat kepalanya. Dia terkejut.

"Ayo, makan."

Mello langsung berjalan duluan, meninggalkan Matt. Tanpa tahu, bahwa wajah sahabatnya sudah memerah senada dengan warna rambutnya.

Matt tercenung sebentar dengan wajah merah. Dia membelai rambutnya yang disentuh Mello. Sontak dia langsung tersenyum. Tanpa berpikir dia berlari kecil mengejar Mello. Dia sadar, dia tak akan bisa meninggalkan Mello. Seburuk apapun dia, hanya Mello yang bisa mengacaukan hatinya. Dan dia menyukai kenyataan itu.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

"Pita siapa itu, Mello?" tanya Matt. Dia penasaran dengan pita hitam yang dari kemarin terus dibawa oleh Mello. Dan sepertinya, Mello selalu melamun setiap melihat pita itu.

"Entahlah. Gadis aneh," jawab Mello mengambang. Hanya dia yang mengerti. Tapi, bagi Matt, itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Mello tidak terlalu suka dipaksa mengenai hal apapun juga. Jadi Matt akan menunggu sampai Mello menceritakannya.

Mello teringat dengan kejadian kemarin. Anehnya, dia selalu memikirkan perkataan gadis itu.

Aku sakit? Batin Mello. Sakit apa?

Tiba–tiba Mello beranjak bangun dan pergi keluar dari kamarnya. Entah kenapa saat bangun, tubuhnya terasa oleng, jika bukan karena Matt, mungkin dia sudah terjatuh.

Raut wajah Matt terlihat cemas, "Mello, kau tidak apa–apa?"

Matt membaringkan Mello diranjang, "_I'm OK_. Aku hanya sedikit pusing. Paling karena belum sarapan tadi. Hah... tubuhku benar–benar menyebalkan! Kepalaku pusing, persendian dan perutku juga pada sakit..." keluh Mello yang jarang mengeluh.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kau periksakan ke dokter? Aku akan menemanimu," saran Matt.

"Tidak usah. Aku tidak apa–apa. Lebih baik aku makan saja sekarang." Mello beranjak bangun lagi, tapi dihalangi Matt.

"Biar aku yang mengambil makanan untukmu. Kau tidur saja."

"Che, Matt. Aku tidak apa–apa. Aku bisa sendiri."

Matt tidak membantah, karena ia tahu percuma saja adu debat dengan Mello. Tapi, sebelum Mello keluar kamar, tubuhnya oleng lagi, dan terjatuh tanpa sempat ditangkap Matt.

"Mello!"

Hal terakhir yang dilihat Mello adalah wajah cengeng Matt yang cemas setengah mati.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Mello membuka matanya perlahan, dan dia melihat siluet hitam disampingnya. Pusing, dia memegangi keningnya sambil mengingat apa yang telah terjadi.

"Halo..."

Suara itu terdengar tidak asing baginya. Kali ini dia benar–benar membuka matanya, melihat orang yang menyapanya.

Gadis aneh itu lagi, batin Mello. Kenapa dia selalu ada saat dia terbangun?

"Mau apa kau di sini? Di mana Matt?"

"Temanmu itu ada di rumahnya, _Wammy's House_. Jam besuk sudah habis. Biar kuingatkan padamu kalau kau pingsan dan sekarang ada di rumah sakit," jawabnya tersenyum.

"Lalu kenapa kau-"

"Karena aku doktermu," potong gadis itu. Mello benar–benar kesal pada gadis ini. Kesan pertamanya tentang gadis itu benar–benar buruk. Sekarang dia bilang dia seorang dokter? Mello lebih percaya kalau dia bilang kalau dia adalah seorang alien yang sedang menyamar.

"Che! Dokter? Anak kecil sepertimu?"

"Hei, hanya karena aku anak kecil, bukan berarti aku tidak bisa menjadi dokter kan? Kau pernah dengar tentang Dokter R tidak? Akulah dia," jelasnya tanpa merasa tersinggung sedikitpun atas perkataan mello.

Dokter R? Mello tersentak. Jelas saja dia tahu. Dokter R adalah dokter legendaris yang tidak diketahui wajahnya. Dia adalah dokter hebat yang mempunyai banyak terobosan baru dalam dunia kedokteran. Yang Mello tahu, tiga tahun yang lalu, dia menghilang. Tidak ada satupun orang yang tahu bagaimana wajah dan umurnya. Jejaknya menghilang dan yang tertinggal hanya sebuah Inisial. R.

Dan sekarang dokter itu ada di hadapannya? Dokter legendaris itu? Oke, ini sulit dipercaya. Dokter kan selalu memakai sesuatu yang putih, sedangkan dia ini... Mello memperhatikan orang di depannya yang berpakaian seperti mau ke pemakaman. Ah, Mello lebih percaya jika Near yang mengaku sebagai dokter.

"Kau tidak percaya?"

"Kenapa aku harus percaya?" tantang Mello.

Gadis itu tersenyum. "Karena akulah satu–satunya yang bisa menolongmu."

Hah? Mello bengong. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak penasaran dengan keadaanmu sekarang?" Gadis itu bertanya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Mello. Jarak di antara mereka hanya tersisa lima senti saja. Mello merasa jengah, sontak dia memalingkan mukanya "Makanya aku tanya apa maksudmu? Kau itu punya kebiasaan untuk selalu berbicara omong kosong ya?"

"Aw... itu menyakitkan," katanya dengan raut muka yang terlihat pura–pura terluka. "Aku benar–benar seorang dokter. Lagipula, kejeniusan itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan umur bukan? Kau berasal dari _Wammy's House_, seharusnya kau yang paling tahu itu."

Mello terdiam. Entah kenapa, instingnya berkata bahwa apa yang diucapkan gadis aneh ini benar. Dia menghela nafas panjang. Sepertinya tidak ada ruginya, mendengarkan dia. Tapi, kalau dia bicara omong kosong lagi, Mello benar–benar berharap memegang pistolnya dan mengarahkan pada gadis aneh itu.

"Oke, seminggu yang lalu, kau bilang aku sakit. Sebenarnya aku sakit apa."

"Yah, seperti kubilang, sebenarnya bukan penyakit. Tapi..." Wajah gadis itu berubah serius. Membuat Mello menjadi tegang.

"Kau itu sebenarnya perempuan."

Hah? Apa dia bilang tadi? Batin Mello.

Oke, dia sudah sabar dari tadi, mulai percaya bahwa gadis aneh ini adalah seorang dokter legendaris yang terkenal itu, mau mendengarkan apa yang dia akan katakan. Dan dia malah bilang sesuatu yang benar–benar omong kosong paling kosong? _What the hell_! Tadi bilang dokter, sekarang bilang kalau Mello adalah seorang PEREMPUAN? Bagus, kenapa tidak sekalian bilang, bahwa dia baru saja menelan gajah hidup–hidup... tanpa air.

"Kau itu sebegitunya ingin kubunuh ya? Perempuan? Omong kosong apa lagi itu?"

Gadis itu terdiam, mungkin dia merasa takut dengan reaksi Mello. Raut wajah Mello sekarang lebih menyeramkan daripada preman pasar ditambah matanya yang melotot nyaris keluar.

"Yah, kalau tiba–tiba diberitahu seperti ini, memang sulit untuk percaya. Tapi, hal langka seperti ini benar–benar ada. Apabila terjadi kelainan kromosom atau kelainan gen keturunan, bisa jadi fisiknya seperti laki–laki, tapi sebenarnya perempuan atau sebaliknya. Dunia medis menyebutnya '_intersexuality_' dan ada banyak sekali macamnya. ada yang disebut '_pseudohermaphrodite_' yaitu orang yang punya ovarium sekaligus testis-"

"STOP!" Mello menyetop penjelasan ala dokter dari gadis yang mengaku dokter itu. "Jadi intinya adalah bahwa aku ini-"

"Perempuan," potong si gadis aneh dengan wajah serius.

Mello terdiam, berusaha mencerna. Dia mengepalkan tangannya. Lalu...

"KEEELUUUAAARRR!" teriak Mello 7 oktaf.

Dan pembicaraan pun berakhir dengan tidak tenang.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Mello's POV

"Pagi, Mello!" sapa Matt ringan. Dia datang pagi sekali. Dan lagi–lagi dia bawa plastik hitam besar. Cokelat lagi? Semoga saja, aku benar–benar butuh cokelat sekarang. Kepalaku tambah pusing karena aku tidak tidur semalaman. Sudah jelas siapa penyebabnya. Gadis aneh itu. Dan rasa pusingku bertambah karena aku belum sarapan. Aku mengerti perasaan orang yang benci rumah sakit. Bukan karena bau obatnya yang menusuk hidung, atau suntikan setiap pagi untuk pengecekan darah tapi karena rasa makanannya yang benar–benar parah.

Hal pertama yang kurasakan adalah rasa tawar yang aneh yang membuat perutku mual. Karena itu aku memutuskan untuk batal sarapan. Daripada seluruh isi perutku yang tinggal sedikit itu keluar semua.

Matt duduk di dekat ranjangku. Dia tersenyum. Apa aku pernah bilang kalau Matt itu sangat manis? Entah sadar atau tidak, Matt memang manis. Semua anak _Wammy's House_ bilang kalau Matt itu _cute_ atau imut apalagi jika tersenyum, berbanding terbalik denganku yang memiliki aura yang menakutkan. Tapi, menurutku, Matt paling manis saat dia sedang sedih atau kecewa. Wajahnya itu benar–benar memelas. Mirip seperti anak anjing yang dibuang dipinggir jalan dan kehujanan. Bukankah mereka terlihat begitu menggemaskan?

"Mello?" suara Matt menyadarkanku dari lamunan yang tidak–tidak.

"Hng?"

"Tumben kau bangun pagi. Kau kan selalu kesiangan kalau tidak kubangunkan."

Ya, itu memang benar. Matt sudah seperti _alarm _berjalan bagiku. Aku paling tidak suka diganggu apalagi saat tidur. Matt adalah orang yang tidak waras, atau sopannya berani membangunkanku dengan risiko ditendang atau dilempar benda yang dekat dengan tempat tidurku. Baik itu bantal, baju, buku atau kamus yang beratnya hampir tiga kilo. (ada ya?)

"Daripada dibilang bangun pagi, aku malah tidak tidur."

"Hah? Kenapa?"

Mello terdiam. "Matt, cepat panggil dokter yang bertanggung jawab padaku."

Hah? Untuk apa? Kau baik–baik saja kan?"

"Sudahlah! Cepat panggil!" perintah Mello dengan nada yang lebih keras dan menuntut.

Matt langsung berdiri. "Oke, aku panggil sekarang."

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

"Aku sakit apa?" tanyaku langsung. Dia dokter kan? Pasti dia tahu yang sebenarnya. Apakah ucapan gadis aneh itu benar atau tidak.

"Well..." dokter itu memakai kacamatanya dan melihat–lihat kertas yang dipegangnya. Suster dibelakangnya hanya terdiam. "Kau hanya kelelahan dan tekanan darahmu rendah. Tidak ada yang terlalu serius. Hanya masalah daya tahan tubuhmu yang menurun."

Mello ternganga. Hanya itu? Tidak ada omong kosong tentang menjadi perempuan atau apapun itu?

"Syukurlah, Mello. Kau baik–baik saja," celetuk Matt. Aku baru sadar kalau dia ada didekatku.

Aku tersenyum, untuk pertama kalinya mungkin dalam seminggu terakhir ini. "Ya"

Matt menunduk. Kenapa dia?

"Baiklah, saya keluar dulu. Masih ada urusan yang harus diselesaikan. Permisi."

Dokter dan suster itu keluar ditemani Matt. aku mengambil plastik hitam dan melihat isinya. Waow. Aku keluarkan semuanya dan kubiarkan berserakan di ranjangku.

"Cokelat..." gumamku takjub.

"Untukmu..." jawab Matt. Aku tidak mengalihkan pandanganku dari benda yang ada ditengah ranjangku. Ini bukan hanya cokelat. Ada puding cokelat, _brownies_, dan semua makanan yang terbuat dari cokelat.

Aku memandang Matt. "Waow, Matt, ini..."

"Makanlah... kau pasti kelaparan. Makanan dirumah sakit kan tidak enak."

Aku mengangguk, dan memutuskan untuk memakan pudingnya dulu, tapi Matt malah menyodorkan sesuatu padaku. Sesuatu yang baunya enak.

"Sarapan dulu," katanya sambil memberiku sekotak nasi lengkap dengan lauknya. Dan hebatnya, ini semua makanan kesukaanku. Masih hangat, mungkinkah Matt yang-

"Aku buat khusus untukmu, Mello," katanya tersenyum.

Haah... Matt benar – benar mengerti aku.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Malamnya...

"Matt, kau tidak pulang? Jam besuk sudah habis kan?"

Matt terdiam, "Aku boleh disini saja?"

"Untuk apa? Aku bukan anak kecil yang perlu ditemani. Pulanglah. Lagipula aku tidak mau berbagi ranjang denganmu."

Matt merajuk, "Aku bisa tidur disofa. Boleh ya, Mello? Kumohon, jangan menyuruhku pulang."

Che! Aku tidak mengerti dengannya. Bayangkan, kamar di _Wammy's House_ 100 kali lebih nyaman daripada di rumah sakit, apalagi jika kau disuruh tidur di sofa. Dia malah bersikeras untuk tinggal. Tapi, ekspresi Matt benar–benar menggemaskan. Dia kelihatannya takut jika aku menyuruhnya pulang. Yah, tidak ada salahnya. Lagipula ada orang yang bisa kusuruh–suruh.

"Terserah kau saja, tapi jangan berisik."

Seketika muka Matt berubah sumringah. Benar–benar deh! Sepertinya tidur disofa setara dengan memenangkan lotere saja.

Akupun memutuskan untuk tidur setelah menyuruh ini itu pada Matt. Tapi ada suatu hal yang mengganjal. Sesuatu yang mengesalkan.

"Matt?"

Matt terbangun dan mendekatiku, apa tadi dia sudah mau tidur?

"Kau bawa pistol?"

Matt terkejut. "Hah? Untuk apa aku bawa pistol ke rumah sakit? Lagipula kau kan tahu aku tidak punya pistol. Kalau _PSP_ sih, banyak. Kelebihan malah," jelasnya cengengesan.

"Aku kan cuma tanya."

"Memangnya buat apa pistol itu?"

Aku terdiam sejenak, apa sebaiknya kuceritakan ya?

"Yah, sepertinya setiap aku bangun tidur, selalu ada saja hal–hal menyebalkan yang terjadi."

Kening Matt mengerut, saat dia mau bertanya, aku langsung mengambil posisi tidur dan mengacuhkannya. Sepertinya dia sadar kalau aku tak ingin membahasnya. Matt pun langsung menuju sofanya untuk tidur.

Aku pun memutuskan untuk tidur, sambil berharap semoga saat terbangun aku tidak bertemu dengan gadis aneh itu lagi.

.

.

**T*B*C**

.

Ngg~ buat Orange Burst and Kirarin Ayasaki yang udah baca dan review, sarannya benar–benar membanguun! Luna seneng banget pas baca reviewnya! Makasi yaaa!

Oh iya, soal informasi kedokteran yang ada di fic ini, Luna ambil dari komik, jadi jangan terlalu dipercaya. Soalnya Luna males nyari di internet. Modemnya kan rusak. Menurut kalian, alurnya terlalu cepet ga?

Oh, iya, disini pairnya adalah Mello and Matt lo! Si OC Cuma saingan si matt doang. Abis ga afdol kayaknya kalo ga ada cinta segitiga. (terpengaruh drama korea) Luna maunya pake si Near, tapi, Near ga agresif sih, jadinya kan ga seru! Makanya aku tampilin OC! Kaga tahu deh, bagus atao engga.

At last, review please! Mao saran atau kritik Luna terima dengan senang hati. Asalkan jangan terlalu pedes ya! Nanti perut Luna bisa mules!

Review pleaseeee...


	3. Si Gadis Aneh

**Disclaimer : TO kuadrat bukan TO kuartet.**

**Warning : OC plus OOC! Alur kecepetan, dan maksa. Sebagian mungkin kaga nyambung. Tolong jangan terlalu mempercayai informasi apapun yang anda baca, karena kebenaran cerita ini masih dipertanyakan.**

**Wai! Luna datang lagi! Updatenya sengaja cepet, biar ide ceritanya nggak ilang. Oh iya, modem Luna udah bener lo! Ga perlu ke warnet deh! Males aja pergi ke warnet. Entah kenapa, pulang dari warnet bahu pada terasa pegel.**

**Oh, iya, Luna bikin Mello jadi cewe, soalnya Luna paling ga bisa nulis kalo tokoh utamanya bukan cewe. Susah ngebayangin apa yang ada dipikiran cowo. Luna aja masi belum ngerti ama isi otak Luna, apalagi yang lain.**

.

**Happy Reading**

.

.

Chapter 3 : Si gadis aneh

.

Mello's POV

.

.

Rasanya haus sekaligus mengantuk. Aku masih menutup mataku, berpikir apakah sebaiknya aku bangun dan minum air atau melanjutkan tidurku. Aku berbalik dan memutuskan untuk tidur saja. Ngantuk sekali rasanya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, rasa hausku tidak kunjung hilang. Jadi, kuputuskan bangun dan mengambil air untuk minum. Belum juga aku mengambil air, siluet hitam yang tidak asing mengagetkanku.

"Halo…"

Che! Gadis aneh itu LAGI! Mau apa lagi, dia sekarang? Kenapa sih, hal–hal yang menyebalkan itu suka sekali terulang–ulang?

Gadis itu tersenyum sambil menawariku segelas air, "Kau pasti haus kan?"

Aku mengambil gelasnya dengan kasar dan langsung menenggaknya sampai habis. Rasa hausku hilang, begitu juga kantukku. Hhh… aku menyesal kenapa aku tadi tidak memaksa Matt untuk mengambil pistolku. Lagipula, sasaran tembaknya juga sudah ada, hanya pistol yang kurang.

"Sepertinya kau tidak menyukai kehadiranku. Yah, kemarin malam kau juga mengusirku. Benar–benar tidak sopan. Itukah balasanmu untuk orang yang sudah menolongmu?"

Aku merasa kesal. Menolong? Bikin kesal iya! "Kau itu benar–benar orang yang paling tak tahu diri yang pernah aku temui, Nona! Kau bohong soal perubahanku! Aku sudah bertanya pada dokter yang menanganiku. Dia bilang aku hanya kelelahan."

Gadis aneh itu tersenyum. Aku tidak suka melihatnya. Seolah–olah dia tahu segalanya. Seolah–olah dia tidak salah.

"Dokter yang kau maksud dia kan?" katanya sambil menunjuk lurus ke arahku. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku. Ternyata ada orang dibelakangku. Dua orang malah. Kenapa aku bisa tidak tahu? Tapi, yang mengejutkanku adalah bahwa aku mengenal dua orang ini. Dia dokter dan suster yang menanganiku. Yang aku temui tadi pagi. Apa maksudnya ini?

"Mereka berdua adalah asistenku," jelasnya. "Perlu kau ketahui, hanya empat orang yang tahu tentang kekhususanmu ini. Aku mengira bahwa mungkin kau akan kesulitan jika orang lain tahu mengenai hal ini, karena itu aku merahasiakannya."

Aku bengong, "Bagaimana mungkin, kau bisa-"

"Aku harap kau tidak lupa siapa aku sebenarnya. Sangat mudah bagiku untuk melakukannya. Pengaruhku bahkan sama besarnya dengan L. Memangnya kau pikir kenapa tidak ada yang pernah tahu mengenai jati diri dan penampilanku selama ini?"

Aku tambah bengong, "Jadi, aku benar–benar…" aku terdiam, rasanya aneh menyebutnya, "perempuan?"

Gadis itu menyerahkan sesuatu kepadaku. Kertas–kertas yang berisi banyak tulisan, aku membacanya dan terkejut menyadari apa yang tertulis disana.

"Itu adalah hasil pemeriksaanmu yang sebenarnya. Berdasarkan sampel darah dan sehelai rambutmu. Sekarang kau percaya atau tidak?"

Uh-oh. Aku bingung. Ini benar–benar terjadi, aku perempuan. Tapi aku kan…

"Ini tidak mungkin. Aku masih laki–laki. Kau pasti mengerti kan? Maksudku… 'ituku' kan…"

Dia tersenyum. Senyuman menyebalkan bagiku. "Itu bisa diatur. Maksudku, bisa diubah," _ugh, aku mual mendengarnya_, "lagipula, " tambahnya, "kau punya hormon perempuan, jadi kecuali yang itu, kau adalah perempuan."

"Maksudmu?"

"_Well_, kau tidak akan punya kumis dan jakun. Bentuk tubuhmu akan seperti perempuan, kau tahu? Langsing, mungil, ringan, pinggang yang ramping, kaki yang kecil. Menurutku semua itu sudah mulai terlihat," jelasnya sambil jelalatan melihatku. "Dan, yang paling utama adalah pembesaran buah dada."

_What the f##k_! apa dia bilang tadi? Pembesaran buah dada? Sontak aku memegangi dadaku. Masih rata. Tidak ada yang berubah. Belum. Ugh… sungguh saat membayangkannya aku benar–benar ingin muntah.

"Kau bilang kau akan menolongku kan?"

"Yap!"

"Kalau begitu apa yang harus aku lakukan agar aku tidak berubah jadi perempuan?"

Keningnya berkerut, "Seingatku aku tidak pernah bilang akan membantumu agar tetap jadi laki–laki."

Aku melongo, "Lalu apa-"

"Yang akan aku lakukan," potongnya, yang entah sudah berapa kalinya, "adalah membantumu untuk menjadi perempuan yang sebenarnya. Perempuan asli. Sejati. Tulen."

Oke, aku benar–benar melongo sekarang.

"Hanya ada dua pilihan," katanya membentuk jarinya menjadi lambang perdamaian. "Jadi manusia berkelamin ganda alias waria atau menjadi perempuan seutuhnya."

Apa tidak ada pilihan yang ketiga?

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

"Mello, kenapa kau tidak sarapan?" tanya Matt padaku yang hanya mengutak–atik makananku. Sebenarnya aku lapar, tapi benar–benar tidak berselera makan sekarang. Alih–alih makan atau ngobrol dengan Matt, aku malah melamun.

"Mello?" panggil Matt. Aku mendongakkan kepala kearahnya. "Kau ada masalah, Mells? Tidak biasanya kau melamun. Ah! Kau pasti bosan disini ya? Akan kutanyakan pada dokter kapan kau bisa pulang!" usulnya.

Aku terdiam sejenak, "Pulanglah Matt."

Matt tersentak. "Kenapa?"

Aku diam. Matt menatapku nanar seolah–olah aku mengusirnya dengan kejam. Demi Tuhan, aku cuma menyuruhnya pulang ke _Wammy's House_! Sikapnya benar–benar berlebihan. Terlalu melodramatis. Kenapa bukan Matt saja sih, yang berubah menjadi perempuan? Dia lebih cocok untuk itu.

"Kenapa kau menyuruhku pulang?" tanyanya memelas. Aku lupa kalau Matt adalah anak yang cengeng. Beda dengan Near. Ah, sudah berapa lama aku tidak melihatnya? Dua hari? Rasanya lama sekali. Pasti dia senang karena tidak ada yang mengganggunya lagi.

"Mello…" Matt mulai merajuk lagi. Aku menghela nafas. Aku akan bertemu dengan Riena sekarang. Mana mungkin aku biarkan Matt ikut serta? Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?

"Pulanglah. Aku tidak apa–apa sendirian. Lagipula, kau masih punya tugas bukan? Nanti peringkatmu bisa turun."

"Aku tidak peduli dengan peringkat! Aku mau-"

"Matt!" seru seseorang. Kami berdua berpaling ke arah pintu. Disana ada Roger.

"Sudah waktunya kembali ke _Wammy's House_. Mello akan menjalani pemeriksaan sekarang. Kau hanya akan mengganggunya. Lebih baik kau pulang denganku. Mello sudah dewasa, tidak perlu ditemani."

"Roger benar, Matt, " kataku. "Pulanglah, aku tidak apa–apa sendiri."

Aku menepuk bahu Matt. Dia hanya menunduk lesu.

"Baiklah Mello. Jika itu yang kau mau."

Akhirnya Matt pulang dengan Roger. Sebelum pergi, dia berhenti dan berbalik memandangiku. Sepertinya dia berharap agar aku menyuruhnya tinggal. Ya, ampun! Tingkah Matt seakan–akan aku akan pergi jauh darinya.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

"Baiklah, ini obatnya. Minum secara teratur, tidak boleh bolos," kata Riena sambil menyerahkan botol kecil berisi pil berwarna kuning.

"Oke, oke."

Aku memandangi botol obat itu. Hah… kuharap aku tidak menyesali keputusanku kemarin malam.

_"Jadi, bagaimana? Apa yang kau pilih? Oh, ya, untuk memudahkanmu, aku akan membantu untuk memperlambat proses perubahanmu."_

_"Hng?"_

_"_Well_, kau diperbolehkan keluar dari _Wammy's House_ saat umurmu 15 tahun kan? Saat itu kau bisa memulai hidup baru tanpa ada yang mengenalmu. Kau pasti mengerti maksudku. Satu tahun waktu yang lumayan lama. Tapi, aku rasa aku bisa memperlambat untuk jangka waktu setahun," jelasnya._

_Hmm… menarik. Jadi, aku akan benar–benar menjadi perempuan seutuhnya saat umurku 15 tahun? Oke, aku bisa pergi dari _Wammy's House_, dan mengganti identitasku. Aku rasa itu tidak sulit._

_Jadi perempuan. Hah… padahal aku paling benci pada perempuan. Makhluk lemah, kelebihan air mata dan terlalu melodramatis. Aku akan jadi seperti itu? Tapi, pilihan yang lain… Memikirkannya saja, bulu kudukku sudah merinding. Makhluk tidak jelas, adalah pilihan pertama, dan makhluk cengeng adalah pilihan kedua._

_"Yang berubah darimu hanya jenis kelaminmu, kau tahu? Kepribadianmu sih, itu terserah padamu," celetuknya seolah–olah tahu apa yang aku pikirkan._

_Kami terdiam, aku mengedarkan pandangan ke segala arah. Mataku tertuju pada sesuatu yang berwarna merah. "Matt..."_

_"Tenang saja, dia tidak akan terbangun walaupun kau berteriak padanya."_

_"Obat bius?"_

_Dia tersenyum, "Yap! __Akan merepotkan kalau dia tahu bukan? __Tenang saja, dosisnya rendah kok. Dia bahkan tidak akan sadar kalau dia kuberi obat bius."_

_Aku tidak berkomentar apa__–apa. __Dia dokternya disini._

_"Kau ingin dia tahu?"_

_"Hng?"_

_"Kau ingin dia tahu tentang perubahanmu ini?" tanyanya penasaran sambil memandangku lekat–lekat._

_Apa sebaiknya Matt tahu? Tidak! Tidak boleh ada yang tahu. Termasuk Matt. Karena ini… sangat amat memalukan._

_"Tidak. Jangan sampai dia tahu."_

_Gadis aneh itu tersenyum lega. __Tapi aku tidak peduli kenapa._

_"Jadi, kita sepakat, Mello?" tanyanya sambil berdiri._

_Aku menghela nafas panjang, "Entah apa ini baik atau tidak. Tapi aku setuju."_

_"Untuk?" Alis kanannya naik beberapa senti._

_Aku menggertakkan gigiku, "Untuk menjadi perempuan, Gadis Aneh!'_

_"Namaku Riena. Aku harap kau memanggilku seperti itu mulai sekarang," protesnya sambil berkacak pinggang. Dia menjulurkan badannya kearahku, "Meeee-llllooooooo….."_

_"Oke, Riena."_

_Dan seperti biasanya, dia hanya tersenyum._

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

"Obat ini berguna kan?" tanyaku sambil duduk dibangku taman rumah sakit. "Kau yakin tidak ada yang tahu masalah ini?"

"Tenang saja, semua beres," jawabnya tersenyum. Kami pun mengobrol, sebenarnya hanya Riena yang berbicara, aku hanya membalas berupa gumaman pendek karena aku mengantuk. Karena itu aku memilih untuk tidur. Bersandar dibahunya kelihatannya lumayan enak. Tapi, sepertinya ocehannya berkurang dan suaranya mengecil saat aku bersandar dibahunya. Aku juga merasa sentakan kecil saat itu. Persis seperti saat aku bersandar di bahu Matt. Ternyata, orang akan bersikap seperti itu, jika ada yang bersandar di bahunya ya?

Aku pun tertidur tanpa tahu ada sesosok anak berambut merah yang memandangiku dengan tatapan nanar.

.

.

**T*B*C**

.

Satu chapter lagi selese! Gak nyangka bisa cepet banget! Yah, soalnya mood lagi bagus dan ide mengalir dengan tenang sih! Yap! Yap! Yap! Ada yang pernah baca komik The Day of Revolution? Luna ngambil referensi dari sana! Tapi ceritanya beda kok! Kayaknya…

Sebenernya, Luna mau nampilin humor juga, tapi kok gak bisa ya? Mungkin karena Luna gak punya selera humor kali ya? Karakter si Mello kurang keras ya? Kayaknya kurang temperamental deh! Abis itu, si Mello bener – bener bolot disini. Masa sih, gak nyadar kalo si mamat suka ma dia?

Buat yang udah review, makasi banyak! Buat Orange Burst dan Kirarin Ayasaki (sorry banget karena dulu salah tulis), makasi udah mau baca lanjutan fic aneh ini. Mudah – mudahan, update selanjutnya juga cepet. Makasi banget!

Buat AnnaYuki, makasi udah baca and nge-review fic ini. Apalagi sampe jam dua malem. Luna aja udah bobo. Oh,iya, reviewnya benar–benar berguna lo! Ya, gitu deh, kalo updatenya cepet-cepet. Langsung tancap gas tanpa liat ke belakang.

Soal penyakit Mello, Luna gak bakal bahas lagi dichapter berikutnya. Itu urusan si Riena. Hehehe… chapter selanjutnya paling berkisar dari Mello yang kucing-kucingan ngerahasiain keadaan tubuhnya entu.

Oh, iya! Kenapa Riena bisa memperlambat proses perubahannya? Karena dia adalah dokter nomer satu didunia. Sama kaya L yang detektif nomer satu didunia. Gak ada yang gak mungkin bagi mereka!

Sekali lagi, buat AnnaYuki, makasi sarannya. Luna seneng banget pas bacanya. Gak apa–apa panjang, artinya Anna bener–bener meratiin fic buatan Luna kan? Sampe membahas masalah penyakitnya. Hebat! Luna gak terlalu mengerti sih, soalnya Luna kan anak ekonomi *ngeles*.

Oh,iya, kalo udah baca chapter 3, review plisss….


	4. Kecemburuan

**DISCLAIMER : death note milik TO kuadrat.**

**Warning! Ada OC yang eksis abis. Cerita yang aneh dan pemakaian bahasa yang gimana~ gitu. Eng… tokohnya mulai OOC, terutama Mello. Yah, dia kan masih shock karena bakalan berubah jadi pahlawan bertop, eh, perempuan gitoo….**

**Tolong jangan terlalu mempercayai informasi apapun yang anda baca, karena kebenaran cerita ini masih dipertanyakan.**

**Wai! Luna pada semua readers di bumi! Chapter 4 hadir! Selamat menikmati!**

**Buat yang udah read and review, makaaaassiiiiii…..!**

.

**Happy Reading**

.

.

Chapter 4 : kecemburuan

.

Matt's POV

Aku menyukai Mello. Bukan sebagai sahabat. Tapi, lebih. Aku tidak punya alasan mengapa aku bisa menyukai Mello. Tapi, aku punya banyak, tidak, mungkin hanya satu alasan mengapa aku tidak bisa menjauh darinya meski seburuk apapun kelakuan Mello, sebanyak apapun dia mengusirku, aku sangat yakin aku pasti akan mencarinya lagi. Alasannya adalah karena aku menyukai Mello lebih daripada aku menyukai diriku sendiri. Melebihi semua rasa sukaku pada orang ataupun hal–hal lainnya yang digabung menjadi satu.

Mello seperti air bagiku. Aku membutuhkannya, walaupun mungkin dia tidak membutuhkanku. Bahkan dia mungkin tidak menyadari bagaimana perasaanku padanya. Karena dia selalu terfokus pada satu hal. Pada satu orang. Pada Near.

Walaupun dia berkata bahwa dia membenci Near, tapi aku tahu, perasaannya pada Near lebih besar dari itu. Mello hanya peduli pada Near. Dia ingin menjadi nomor satu untuk membuat Near -yang tidak peduli pada apapun itu- untuk lebih peduli padanya.

Terkadang aku ingin berteriak di depannya dan mengatakan perasaanku padanya. Serta menyuruhnya untuk menjauhi Near. Melupakan ambisinya pada bocah berwajah es itu. Tapi, aku takut. Aku takut dia akan meninggalkanku. Karena aku sudah berjuang sekuat tenaga agar dia mengijinkanku untuk berada di sampingnya sebagai sahabat. Aku takut untuk berharap lebih dari itu.

Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah berada di sampingnya. Seperti saat ini. Aku sedang berjalan ke taman rumah sakit untuk mencari Mello. Aku tidak ingin pulang. Yang kuinginkan hanyalah bersama Mello.

Masa bodoh dengan Roger! Batinku. Aku meninggalkan Pria Tua itu sendirian di parkiran mobil. Pasti dia sedang kebingungan mencariku.

Langkahku semakin cepat menyusuri jalan setapak. Dan aku melihatnya. Mello yang sedang bersama seorang gadis berbaju serba hitam. Pemandangan itu menyesakkanku. Dadaku semakin terasa sesak saat Mello menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu gadis itu.

Aku terpaku beberapa saat yang terasa lama sekali.

Tiba–tiba kulihat Mello terbangun dan berbicara pada gadis itu. Lalu Mello menyerahkan sesuatu kepadanya. Penasaran, aku pun memicingkan mataku. Pita hitam?

Ingatanku kembali ke dua hari yang lalu. Jadi, pita hitam itu milik gadis itu? Itu berarti… ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka bertemu.

Kerongkonganku tercekat. Rasanya tidak menyenangkan saat berpikir mereka selalu bertemu tanpa sepengetahuanku. Mello bahkan tidak pernah menceritakan hal ini padaku.

Untuk pertama kalinya, aku merasa bahwa mungkin aku akan kehilangan Mello. Bahkan dengan adanya Near pun, aku yakin keberadaanku sebagai sahabatnya tidak akan tergoyahkan. Tapi, entah kenapa, aku merasa firasat aneh tentang gadis ini. Firasat bahwa dia tidak akan meninggalkan Mello, sama sepertiku.

Pikiran itu masih berkecamuk dalam kepalaku sampai aku mendengar suara Mello memanggilku. Seperti sudah terprogram dalam otakku, aku langsung berlari ke arahnya tanpa berpikir apa–apa lagi. Hanya Mello yang kutuju.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Mello's POV

Aku terbangun. Dan melihat Riena terdiam. Biasanya dia pasti tersenyum jika aku bangun. Kepalanya tertunduk dan tangannya memegangi perutnya. Apa dia sakit?

"Kenapa kau? Sakit perut?"

Dia menggeleng. "Hanya kebiasaan saja. Biasanya aku memegang bonekaku seperti ini."

Benar juga. Saat pertama kali bertemu aku juga melihat dia membawa boneka beruang hitam. Tapi pertemuan selanjutnya dia tidak membawa apa-apa. Oh, iya, pitanya. Itu pasti miliknya.

"Kenapa tidak dibawa?" tanyaku seraya mengambil cokelat di kantong bajuku, tapi malah pita yang ada di sana. Ck…

Dia tersenyum sedih. "Pita milik Teri ilang. Teri tidak suka keluar tanpa pita."

Pita? Teri? Siapa itu? Oh, mungkin nama bonekanya. Tapi, memangnya boneka bisa bicara?

"Maksudmu ini?" kataku sambil menyerahkan pita hitam kepadanya. Wajahnya langsung berubah sumringah. Entah kenapa aku jadi teringat pada Matt. Mudah-mudahan dia sudah tidak sedih lagi.

"Terimakasih, Mello! Teri pasti senang sekali kalau tahu hal ini!"

"Yaya.." jawabku malas sambil melihat-lihat sekeliling taman. Mataku tertuju pada sesuatu yang berambut merah. Matt. Kenapa dia ada disini? Pandangan matanya terlihat kosong. Ada apa dengannya?

"Oi, Matt!" seruku kepadanya tanpa pikir panjang. Bodoh sekali. Padahal aku menyuruhnya pulang agar dia tidak bertemu Riena. Sekarang aku malah memanggilnya saat Riena ada di sini. Yah, lagipula dia pasti sudah melihat Riena dari tadi. Sudahlah…

Matt berdiri didekatku. "Mello…"

Dia tersenyum, tapi senyumnya langsung hilang saat matanya bertubrukan dengan Riena. Mereka berpandangan lumayan lama. Jujur, ekspresi mereka aneh sekali. Riena bahkan tidak tersenyum sedikitpun.

"Matt," aku membuka pembicaraan karena menurutku mereka tidak akan bosan saling memandang selama satu jam ke depan. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bukankah kau seharusnya sudah pulang dengan Roger?"

Matt tersentak dan mulai gelagapan. "Eng… itu… tidak apa–apa, kan kalau aku menemanimu di sini? Lagipula, pemeriksaanmu kan sudah selesai, Mello."

Benar juga, lagipula urusanku dengan Riena sudah selesai. Tidak ada salahnya Matt ada di sini. Aku bingung mempertimbangkan apakah aku harus mengenalkan Riena pada Matt atau tidak.

Tiba–tiba Riena mendekat ke arah Matt dan menyodorkan tangannya, "Hai, Namaku Riena. Kau siapa?"

Matt terpaku menatap tangan Riena dan sedetik kemudian dia membalas jabatan tangan Riena tanpa seulas senyum yang biasanya selalu melekat padanya. Ini aneh, Matt selalu tersenyum pada setiap orang.

"Aku Matt. Sahabat Mello."

Entah perasaanku atau apa, tapi, sepertinya Matt memberikan penekanan saat mengucapkan 'sahabat Mello'. Mungkin hanya perasaanku.

Aku berdiri, "Ya sudah, ayo, pergi, Matt. Duluan ya, Riena."

Riena hanya tersenyum mengangguk. Aku pun berbalik meninggalkannya sementara Matt mengikutiku di belakang.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Matt's POV

Nama gadis itu Riena. Dia menyukai Mello. Aku tahu itu. Karena dia hanya tersenyum kepada Mello. Semua orang pasti tahu arti senyum itu. Senyum yang sama yang selalu kuberikan pada Mello. Menyebalkan…

Yah, sepertinya dia gadis yang baik.

Tapi, semua itu berubah saat aku mencoba berbalik untuk melihatnya.

Ya, di sana. Gadis yang bernama Riena itu memandangku dengan penuh kebencian. Dan sebelum dia pergi, dia tersenyum sinis padaku.

Yang aku sadari dari hal itu adalah, untuk kedepannya nanti, kami berdua tidak akan bisa cocok. Untuk alasan apapun.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Malamnya lagi…

"at… Matt… MATT!"

Aku tersentak karena teriakan Mello. Sepertinya dari tadi aku melamun. Aku mendekat ke ranjang Mello. "Ada apa, Mello?"

"Kau ini tuli, ya? Aku memanggilmu dari tadi," gerutu Mello. "Aku mau minum obat. Ambilkan aku air! Air di teko itu sudah habis!"

"Ya, Mello," jawabku langsung keluar mengambil air.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Aku melangkah terburu - buru. Seharusnya aku sadar, Mello tidak suka menunggu. Gara-gara melamun lagi, aku malah melenceng dari arah yang kutuju. Aku mempercepat langkahku. Mello pasti sudah sangat kesal sekarang.

Aku langsung membuka pintu dan aku terkejut melihat pemandangan di depanku. Mello dan… Riena sedang bercakap-cakap. Aku juga melihat dua buah teko dan segelas air putih. Aku terlambat.

Mello melihatku dan memasang muka kesal, "Darimana saja kau?"

"Maaf, Mello." Jawabku. Aku menunduk. Entah kenapa aku kehilangan kata-kataku. Biasanya aku pasti bisa membalas amarah Mello dengan gurauan sehingga dia tidak marah lagi padaku. Tapi sekarang, lidahku kelu, dadaku juga terasa sesak.

"Sudahlah Mello. Ini sudah malam, sebaiknya kau tidur agar kerja obatnya tidak sia-sia," kata Riena.

Mello terdiam, lalu dia membaringkan tubuhnya untuk tidur. Aku tidak percaya! Mello yang pembangkang, menuruti begitu saja ucapan gadis itu?

"Selamat malam, Mello," ujar Riena.

"Hng…"

Aku memegangi dadaku. Menyebalkan. Aku kesal sekali. Aku tahu apa yang dari tadi aku rasakan. Aku sangat tahu. Karena aku biasa merasakannya saat di _Wammy's House_. Ya, aku sadar kalau aku cemburu…

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Setelah mengucapkan selamat tidur, Riena pergi begitu saja tanpa melihatku. Seolah-olah aku tidak ada.

Tapi, setidaknya dia sudah pergi. Aku lalu beranjak menuju sofa untuk tidur. Aku rasa aku akan melewatkan malam ini tanpa tidur atau setidaknya dengan mimpi buruk.

"Matt…"

Aku terbangun, dan sontak melihat Mello. Dia tertidur sambil membelakangiku.

"Selamat tidur…" katanya. Walaupun aku tahu itu hanya salam saja, tapi setidaknya aku tahu dia hanya mengucapkannya padaku.

Pemikiran bahwa Mello hanya mengucapkan salam padaku membuatku tersenyum. Rasanya benar–benar menyenangkan. Entah kenapa dadaku berdegup kencang dan keras.

Ini hanya ucapan selamat tidur, tidak lebih. Aku menyakinkan diriku. Tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak tersenyum lebih lebar. Hatiku terasa melambung seolah-olah tidak ada beban berat yang pernah kupikul. Seakan yang terjadi tadi, bukanlah sesuatu yang besar.

Rasanya ajaib. Cinta memang ajaib. Tidak. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Mello-lah yang ajaib. Hanya dia yang bisa membuatku seperti ini.

Mello, tahukah kau? Aku tidak akan pernah menyesali kebersamaanku denganmu…

.

.

**T*B*C**

.

Luna kasian ama Matt. Abis, dia kalah saing ama Near. Eh, sekarang muncul saingan baru. Tenang aja, Matt! Bukankah semua cobaan itu membuat rasa cinta semakin kuat? *digibeng karena sok melodramatis*

Pengen cepet selesein nhe fic. Tapi, Luna rasa fic ini bakalan panjang deh! *merinding*

Yah, abis satu tahun kan lama. Yang jelas alurnya udah ada ampe endingnya. Mungkin akan ada perubahan di isinya aja. Sapa tau, dapet ide baru.

Semoga gak ada yang bosen ama fic ini. Untuk chapter selanjutnya bakalan bercerita tentang duo M itu. Mereka kan tokoh utama. Tapi Luna bener-bener ga sabar buat nunjukin belangnya si Riena.

Mudah-mudahan updatenya cepet. Modem Luna lola banget! Kalo bukan karena Luna yang beli sendiri, udah tak cemplungin di Teluk Sunda!

Engg… jika berkenan, review pleaseeeee…. *sembah sujud*


	5. Ulang Tahun

**DISCLAIMER : death note milik TO kuadrat.**

**Warning! Ada OC yang eksis abis. Oh iya, disini ada tambahan OC lagi! ****Tapi, tenang aja, cuma muncul di chapter ini doang kok! Eng… tokohnya mulai OOC.**

**Tolong jangan terlalu mempercayai informasi apapun yang anda baca, karena kebenaran cerita ini masih dipertanyakan.**

**A~LO~HA~! Luna pada bumi dibulan! Chapter lima nih!**

**Oh iya, kalo ada yang penasaran, mmmoooonnn itu artinya moon yaitu bulan. ****Kenapa bulan? Karena Luna suka banget ama bulan.**

.

**Happy Reading**

.

.

Chapter 5 : Ulang tahun

.

Matt's POV

Mello akhirnya diperbolehkan pulang. Aku senang. Itu artinya, kami akan berpisah dengan Riena. Aku baru tahu ternyata dia adalah putri dari dokter yang menangani Mello. Dokter William. Padahal dia adalah orang yang baik dan ramah, kenapa anaknya bisa begitu menyebalkan ya?

Yah, pantas saja, dia bisa sesuka hatinya keluar masuk rumah sakit, termasuk kamar Mello tentunya. Setiap hari, dia selalu menemui Mello. Bahkan lebih rutin daripada Dokter William. Tentu saja, itu berarti kebersamaanku dengan Mello jadi terganggu. Padahal itu saja sudah dikurangi dengan waktu belajar Mello. Astaga, ini dirumah sakit, dan dia masih ingin belajar? Saat aku menyuruh, eh, menyarankan untuk istirahat dulu. Mello menggerutu kesal dan marah-marah padaku, kalau dia tidak ingin terlalu ketinggalan dari Near. Ugh… bahkan saat ini pun, dia masih memikirkan Near. Padahal mereka sudah beberapa hari tidak bertemu. Rasanya hatiku mendadak nyeri.

Dan, karena Mello sudah diperbolehkan pulang, maka hari-hari biasa di _Wammy's House_ mulai berjalan lagi. Aku akan bersama Mello lagi, menemaninya belajar, ataupun mendengarkan amukannya karena kalah lagi dari Near. Hanya itu.

Seharusnya…

Tapi ternyata, takdir berkata lain. Si pengganggu yaitu Riena-yang kukira tidak akan kutemui setelah Mello keluar dari rumah sakit-datang ke _Wammy's House_. Dan itu berlangsung hampir tiap hari. Aku kesal sekali!

Apalagi aku merasa Mello menjauhiku jika dia ingin mengobrol dengan Riena. Tingkahnya seolah-olah dia tidak ingin aku tahu apa yang dia bicarakan dengan Riena. Ini aneh. Maksudku, Mello bukan tipe orang yang tertutup. Dia selalu menceritakan apapun kepadaku. Bahkan pertengkarannya dengan Near yang satu arah, karena Near tidak pernah menanggapi Mello.

Aku mengetahui semua hal tentang Mello. Apa yang dia suka, apa yang dia benci, bahkan semua kebiasaannya. Tapi sekarang, aku merasa dia menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku.

"Hah…" aku menghela nafas.

Kulirik kalender yang ada diatas meja disamping tempat tidurku. Hari ini tanggal satu Februari. Hari ulang tahunku.

Jujur, aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan hal itu. Lagipula, bagiku hal-hal semacam itu tidaklah penting. Berbeda jika hari ini hari ulang tahun Mello. Aku selalu antusias jika sudah menyangkut hal-hal mengenai Mello. Aku selalu memberikan hadiah ulang tahun pada Mello. Walaupun dia selalu lupa akan hari ulang tahunnya.

_Well_, aku tidak berharap jika Mello ingat hari ulang tahunku. Hari ulang tahunnya saja, dia selalu lupa. Tapi, semenjak kedatangan Riena, entah kenapa aku jadi merasa lebih posesif daripada biasanya. Dan karena itulah, aku jadi sedikit berharap Mello ingat ulang tahunku, dan banyak berharap semoga Mello mengusir jauh-jauh gadis menyebalkan itu. Berharap boleh saja, kan?

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Aku berjalan perlahan menuju perpustakaan. Aku tahu Mello pasti ada disana. Mengingat dia kalah lagi dari Near mengenai peringkat. Dan… yah, dia mengalami penurunan yang amat drastis kali ini. Yah, mengingat dia baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit, itu bisa dimengerti. Tapi, tidak dengan Mello sendiri. Seperti biasa dia tidak pernah bisa menerima hal itu.

"Matt!" panggil seseorang yang arah suaranya dari belakangku. Aku sontak menoleh. Itu Ivan. Anak _Wammy's House_ yang lain. Dia sangat hebat dalam bidang _otomotif_. Jika kau memberikannya sepeda motor bekas yang sudah tidak bisa dipakai, dia bisa mengubahnya menjadi motor balap yang mampu melaju sejauh 160 km/jam! Itu hebat!

Kami lumayan akrab, dan dia juga sering curhat padaku. Ehm… mengenai perasaan sukanya pada Linda, si gadis pelukis. Setidaknya mereka punya satu kesamaan, sama-sama mempunyai muka yang selalu belepotan, entah itu cat lukis ataupun oli.

"Ada apa, Ivan?"

Dia terlihat kikuk. Padahal biasanya mukanya selalu ceria dan cengengesan. Bahkan kebiasaannya menggosokkan telunjuknya dibawah hidungnya terlupakan. Ada apa kira-kira?

"Ini mengenai Linda…"

Oh… seharusnya aku sadar. Hanya cinta yang bisa membuat kelakuan orang berbeda dari biasanya.

"Kenapa dengan Linda?"

Dia agak gelagapan menjawabnya, "Eng… kau tahu kan Matt? Bahwa… eng… aku menyimpan perasaaan padanya. Dan…eng… aku ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya," wajah Ivan merona seketika, "tapi aku terlalu malu untuk menyatakannya. Makanya eng…"

Aku melipat tanganku didepan dada. Ini bakal lama, "Makanya apa?"

"Yah, aku menulis surat cinta padanya. Tapi aku tidak tahu apakah ini bagus atau tidak. Makanya aku ingin-"

"Meminta pendapatku?" tanyaku langsung. Seketika wajahnya sumringah.

"Baiklah. Tapi aku tidak terlalu tahu mengenai surat cinta. Jadi jangan terlalu berharap."

Dia mengangguk dan memberikan secarik kertas padaku. Dengan malas aku mengambilnya. Belum sempat surat itu kubaca, lagi-lagi aku melihat pemandangan yang menyebalkan.

Mello -yang sepertinya tidak menyadari kehadiranku dan Ivan- yang sedang berjalan berdampingan dengan Riena. Sikap gadis menyebalkan itu seperti lintah saja. Dia memeluk tangan kanan Mello dengan erat saat Mello berusaha menjauhinya. Sedangkan tangan kiri Mello memegang cokelat yang setengahnya sudah habis dimakannya.

Genggaman kedua tanganku mengepal melihatnya. Tak kupedulikan ekspresi Ivan yang was-was melihat suratnya yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi.

Dan tiba-tiba saja -seolah-olah Riena menyadari tatapan mataku kearahnya- dia mencium pipi kanan Mello! Aku berani bersumpah dia melihatku dan tersenyum sinis padaku.

_Bret!_

"Matt! Apa yang kau lakukan!" teriakan Ivan menyadarkanku. Aku menoleh kearah tanganku. O…o… tanpa kusadari aku sudah merobek surat cinta Ivan menjadi dua! Takut-takut aku melihat kearah Ivan. Saat ini dia sedang melihatku dengan pandangan seakan-akan ingin menggorengku di minyak yang mendidih.

"Kau…" geramnya.

Aku hanya bisa menelan ludah.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Aku sedang berada di perpustakaan. Membantu Ivan menulis surat cintanya yang sudah kurobek tadi. Untungnya dia tidak terlalu marah padaku. Mungkin itu disebabkan karena dia juga melihat peristiwa yang menyebalkan tadi. Sebenarnya tadi aku ingin langsung mengejar Mello, tapi aku merasa tidak enak pada Ivan. Jadi, kuputuskan untuk menemani Ivan yang sedang menggerutu tentang bagaimana sulitnya membuat surat cinta itu.

Aku menopang kepalaku dengan kedua tanganku. Jujur, ini benar-benar menyebalkan jika mengingat kejadian tadi. Apalagi ditambah dengan kenyataan bahwa ini adalah hari ulang tahunku. Inikah hadiah yang diberikan Tuhan padaku? Benar-benar menggigit.

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Berusaha mengeyahkan pikiran menyebalkan itu. Bagaimanapun juga, aku benar-benar cemburu! Dia sudah mencium Mello! Bahkan akupun belum pernah ciuman dengan Mello. Pelukan saja belum pernah! Grr… padahal aku lebih lama bersama Mello. Kenapa dia bisa secepat itu akrab dengan Mello? Itu curang!

"Matt…"

Aku menoleh ke arah Ivan. "Ya?"

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

Keningku berkerut, "Maksudmu?"

Ivan mengangkat bahunya, "Yah, ekspresimu aneh sekali. Bagaimanapun juga, kau pasti merasa terganggu karena 'peristiwa' tadi," katanya sambil membentuk tanda kutip saat menyebut 'peristiwa'. "Kau pasti cemburu kan?"

Ada satu hal lagi yang membuatku tambah kesal. Yaitu kenyataan hampir semua orang di _Wammy's House_ bahkan Riena menyadari bahwa aku menyukai Mello. Tapi, mengapa Mello tidak sadar-sadar juga? Dia kan, peringkat dua disini? Apa perasaan Mello memang setumpul itu?

"Walaupun memang benar begitu. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa."

"Kau tahu? Kau harus lebih agresif. Maksudku, sepertinya kau dan Mello yang sekarang itu seperti kembar dempet yang dioperasi sehingga tidak berdempetan lagi. Padahal sebelum ada, siapa namanya?"

Aku malas menjawabnya, "Riena…"

"Ya, ya… Riena. Kalian itu benar-benar dekat. Seperti kembar dempet. Kemana-mana selalu bersama. Tapi, setelah keluar dari rumah sakit, sepertinya Riena yang menggantikanmu. Memangnya ada apa sih, sebenarnya? Apa terjadi sesuatu di rumah sakit? Setahuku Mello bukan tipe orang yang cepat akrab dengan orang lain. Apalagi yang namanya perempuan."

Yap. Apa yang dikatakan Ivan itu benar. Perempuan. Mello paling anti dengan yang satu itu. Karena itu aku senang. Maksudku, aku tahu Mello menyukai Near. Dan dia tidak tertarik dengan perempuan. Jadi aku masih ada harapan kan?

Aku bukan _gay_. Aku sangat yakin dengan pernyataan itu. Tapi, aku memang menyukai Mello. Aku menyukainya bukan karena dia laki-laki. Aku tidak peduli dia laki-laki atau perempuan. Yang jelas, aku menyukainya. Kalau laki-laki yang lain, aku tidak tertarik. Tidak akan pernah tertarik.

"Entahlah. Mello sepertinya tidak ingin menceritakannya padaku."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kau menyatakan perasaanmu padanya? Mungkin dengan begitu kalian akan dekat lagi," usulnya

Aku yakin sebesar 78% Mello akan menjauhiku karenanya.

"Sudahlah… tidak usah mengurusiku. Kau sendiri bagaimana dengan surat cintamu?"

Ivan menunduk, "Aku rasa ini adalah surat cinta yang jelek. Aku paling payah soal tulis-menulis."

"Kenapa harus menulis surat cinta sih?"

Ivan menggaruk kepalanya, "Yah, bukannya para gadis itu suka pada hal-hal yang romantis?"

Alisku mengerut, wow, sejak kapan Ivan tahu hal-hal yang romantis. Bukannya dia selalu berkutat dengan oli?

"Bagaimana kalau kau saja yang menuliskanku surat cinta?"

"Aku tidak bisa! Aku bukan penyair!" tolakku. Yang kuketahui cuma PSP dan _game_ saja, dan jelas tidak ada hubungannya dengan hal-hal yang romantis.

"Ayolah, Matt! Atau begini saja, bagaimana kalau kau menulis surat cinta untuk Mello dulu. Nanti aku akan mengubahnya sedikit agar cocok diberikan pada Linda. Kumohon, Matt," mohon Ivan.

Aku berpikir sejenak. Tidak ada salahnya aku membantunya. Lagipula aku juga tidak punya kerjaan sekarang. Mungkin dengan berdiam diperpustakaan lebih lama, aku bisa bertemu Mello.

"Baiklah. Mana kertas dan pulpen?"

Ivan menyerahkan kertas dan pulpen dengan ucapan terima kasih yang berlebihan, sehingga membuat kami ditegur oleh penjaga perpustakaan. Aku merasa tak enak padanya. Bagaimanapun juga, dia bertingkah seolah-olah aku sudah berpengalaman membuat surat cinta.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Kami keluar dari perpustakaan setelah Ivan selesai membuat surat cintanya sendiri. Dia memutuskan untuk tidak memakai buatanku. Aku sih, oke-oke saja.

"Hei, ini surat cintamu, Matt. Aku rasa kau harus menyimpannya. Siapa tahu kau punya keberanian untuk menyerahkannya."

Aku mengambil suratku yang tadi sudah keberikan pada Ivan, "Maaf ya, surat buatanku jelek."

Ivan menggeleng, "Bukan, surat itu bagus sekali malah."

Hah? Kalau begitu, kenapa dia-

"Surat itu penuh dengan perasaanmu untuk Mello. Dan kurasa, walaupun aku ubah berapapun banyaknya, semua orang pasti sadar kalau surat itu untuk Mello, " Ivan tersenyum, "kau benar-benar menyukai Mello ya?"

Wajahku memerah.

"Oh, ternyata kau memang menyukai Mello ya?" seru orang dibelakang kami. Aku kenal sekali suara ini. Kami berdua berbalik.

Ya, itu Riena. Dengan boneka _teddy_ hitamnya yang warnanya kontras sekali dengan pakaiannya dan rambutnya.

"Apa maumu?" tanyaku sambil menatapnya tajam. Entah kenapa, aku benar-benar merasa kesal padanya. Ugh… seandainya dia bukan perempuan, aku pasti menghajarnya.

"Tidak ada. Hanya ingin memperingatkanmu," jawabnya sambil mendekat ke arahku. Sehingga wajah kami berdekatan. Matanya yang berwarna hijau muda itu memandangku dengan tajam.

"Jauhi Mello. Kau itu cuma pengganggu. _Goggleboy_!" katanya sambil mengambil _goggle-_ku yang ada dikepalaku.

"Hey!" aku mencoba mengambil _goggle-_ku tapi Riena dengan mudah berkelit.

Lagi-lagi dia menatapku tajam, untuk beberapa saat, aku tidak merasa kalau dia adalah seorang perempuan. Auranya terasa kuat dan menakutkan. Benar-benar berbeda dengan perempuan-perempuan lain yang kukenal.

"Mello milikku. Sejak pertama kali bertemu, aku sangat yakin bahwa dia memang untukku. Jadi, aku harap kau tidak mengganggu kami dengan perasaan konyolmu itu," tegasnya.

Aku kesal. Aku marah. Aku mengerti perasaannya yang menyuruhku untuk menjauhi Mello. Karena aku juga ingin dia menjauhi Mello. Karena bagiku dia juga pengganggu.

Tapi aku tidak terima jika dia menghina perasaanku pada Mello. Bagaimanapun, dia tidak tahu apa-apa. Tentang Mello, tentang aku dan perasaanku pada Mello.

Untuk sejenak, aku merasa kehilangan kontrol. Aku terlalu marah, sehingga aku tidak menyadari kalau aku sedang menarik kerah baju Riena dan berusaha memukulnya.

Sungguh, aku kehilangan akal sehatku saat itu. Biasanya aku tidak pernah seperti ini. Lebih sering Mello malah.

"Matt, hentikan!" seru Ivan disampingku. Dia memegang bahuku erat mencoba menyadarkanku. Aku mengepalkan tanganku dan kulihat Riena yang sama sekali tidak merasa ketakutan, dia malah tersenyum padaku.

"Bodoh," gumamnya.

Aku tidak mengerti apa maunya. Lalu aku melepas cengkramanku padanya. Baru saat itu aku sadar apa yang akan dia lakukan.

"Kyaa!" Riena memekik saat Mello menangkapnya saat dia hampir saja terjatuh karena doronganku. Tapi aku bersumpah! Aku tidak mendorongnya! Sama sekali tidak!

Aku hanya termangu melihatnya. Aku tidak mengerti. Barulah saat Mello memandangku dengan tatapan aneh atau mungkin tatapan tidak percaya. Aku baru menyadari, bahwa Mello telah melihat semuanya dari tadi.

Melihatku yang hampir memukul Riena dan mendorongnya dengan kasar.

Saat itu aku baru benar-benar menyadari bahwa aku telah jatuh dalam perangkap Riena.

Betapa bodohnya aku ini…

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

"Matt, apa yang kau-"

"Aku tidak mendorongnya! Percayalah Mello! Aku-"

"Tidak apa-apa, Mello," potong Riena. "Aku yakin Matt tidak sengaja melakukannya."

Perkataan Riena seolah-olah memperjelas bahwa aku sengaja mendorongnya. Padahal itu tidak benar! Dialah yang sedang berpura-pura sekarang.

Mello memandangi Riena, "Riena, kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

Aku tidak percaya! Kenapa Mello begitu memperhatikan gadis itu? Apakah Mello sudah tidak percaya lagi padaku?

"Eng… sepertinya kaki terkilir," Riena mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah Mello, "maukah kau menggendongku keluar? Aku yakin ayah sedang menungguku diluar."

Mello mengangguk, "Baiklah."

"Tapi, Mello-"

Mello memandangku, "Sudahlah, Matt. Aku tidak mengerti ada apa denganmu. Tapi aku akan mengantar Riena pulang dulu," kata Mello sambil menggendong Riena ala _bridal style_.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam melihatnya berjalan menjauh memunggungiku.

Tapi satu hal yang pasti. Ekspresi puas dan senyum sinis milik Reina terlihat lagi.

Mello, apakah kau sudah tidak percaya padaku lagi?

"Matt… kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Ivan.

Aku hanya terdiam. Saat aku menunduk, aku melihat _goggle_-ku yang sudah rusak. Mungkin terinjak oleh Reina.

Aku tidak mempedulikan keadaan _goggle-_ku itu. Cukup sudah masalah untuk hari ini. Aku lalu pergi ke kamarku tanpa mempedulikan teriakan Ivan yang khawatir akan keadaanku.

Saat ini yang kuinginkan hanya satu. Menghilang sejauh mungkin.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Aku membenamkan kepalaku di bantal. Sungguh, belum pernah hatiku sesakit ini.

Kenapa? Kenapa Mello lebih percaya padanya daripada aku?

Kenapa, Mello? Kenapa?

Pertanyaan itu terus berulang di benakku. Membuat hatiku terasa semakin sakit. Rasanya seperti sebilah pisau yang menyayat hatiku. Pisau bergerigi yang sudah berkarat.

Aku tidak pernah merasakan hal ini. Karena walaupun aku tahu bahwa Mello menyukai Near, kenyataan bahwa Mello tidak akan meninggalkanku demi Near, juga akan tetap memercayaiku melebihi Near, membuatku tenang.

Tapi, sekarang?

Mello…

Apakah sekarang, kau akan benar-benar meninggalkanku?

Setelahnya, aku tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah lima tahun, aku menangis tanpa suara.

"Mello…"

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Normal POV

Mello membantu Riena duduk di dalam mobilnya.

Riena menaruh bonekanya di sampingnya. Dia mendongak ke arah Mello dan tersenyum, "Terima kasih sudah mengantarku, Mello."

Mello terdiam, "Lain kali, aku harap kau jangan mendekati Matt. Aku tidak peduli ada apa diantara kalian berdua. Tapi yang jelas, aku tidak akan segan-segan lagi padamu jika kau berani menyakiti Matt."

Riena terkejut, "Aku tidak-"

"Kakimu tidak terkilir kan? Jangan kau pikir kau bisa membohongiku. Matt tidak pernah mendorongmu, jadi mana mungkin kakimu terkilir."

Riena tersenyum, yang jelas sekali dilakukannya untuk menyembunyikan keterkejutannya, "Jika kau tahu, mengapa kau tetap mau mengantarku?"

"Karena aku rasa kita perlu bicara berdua saja," jelas Mello. Dia terdiam sejenak. "Aku tahu, kalau kau ingin membantuku. Tapi, bisakah kau tidak selalu menempel padaku? Aku bukan tipe orang yang sabar, kau tahu?"

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh bersamamu?" tanya Riena.

Mello menaikkan alis kanannya, "Tidak."

Riena terdiam.

Setelah merasa urusannya selesai, Mello pun beranjak pergi. "Aku pergi dulu. Kalau tidak ada urusan, jangan datang menemuiku."

Riena hanya bisa terdiam memandangi siluet Mello yang semakin menghilang.

"Apakah tidak apa-apa jika anda tidak memberitahukan pilihan ketiga pada Tuan Mello? Saya rasa suatu saat dia pasti akan mengetahuinya, bahwa dia bisa tetap menjadi laki-laki," Tanya William.

"Sudahlah, William. Pilihan ketiga hanya akan menyulitkanku nanti. Dan yang sekarang ada di pikiranku hanyalah mengenyahkan si pengganggu yang bernama Matt."

"Saya rasa anda sudah keterlaluan," ujar William.

Reina tersenyum, "Ya ampun, William. Tidakkah kau pernah mendengar, bahwa, segalanya sah dalam perang dan cinta?"

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Matt's POV

Mello belum datang juga. Padahal ini sudah malam. Entah kenapa pikiranku melayang pada dugaan bahwa Mello sedang bersama Riena sekarang.

Tidak… mungkin Mello sedang berada di perpustakaan. Mengingat dari tadi Mello belum sempat pergi ke perpustakaan.

Aku pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke sana. Setelah membasuh mukaku dengan air dingin, mencoba untuk menghilangkan jejak-jejak tangisanku tadi. Akan sangat memalukan jika Mello mengetahui kalau aku tadi menangis.

Tapi, sesampainya aku diperpustakaan, aku tidak mendapati keberadaan Mello disana.

Aku heran, dimana Mello?

Perasaanku mulai tidak enak. Tidak mungkin dia sedang bersama Riena kan?

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mencari ke seluruh pelosok _Wammy's House_.

Tapi, sampai jam sebelas malam, aku tidak melihat Mello sama sekali. Sebenarnya, dimana dia?

Akhirnya aku memutuskan pergi ke kamarku yang juga merupakan kamar Mello. Mungkin dia ada disana.

Aku membuka pintu kamar dan sangat berharap mendapati sosok Mello didalamnya.

"Kau lama sekali, Matt. Darimana saja kau?" seru seseorang yang kucari-cari dari tadi.

"Mello!" Aku berseru senang. Ternyata dia ada di sini. "Aku mencarimu dari tadi."

"Oh ya?" alis kanannya terangkat, "Aku juga mencarimu. Duduklah," katanya sambil menepuk ranjangnya.

Aku pun menurutinya. Aku akan menjelaskan yang tadi terjadi. Aku tidak peduli apakah Mello percaya atau tidak. Setidaknya aku sudah berusaha.

"Mello, tadi-"

"Sudahlah, Matt!" potongnya, "aku tidak peduli apa yang terjadi tadi. Aku percaya padamu. Habis perkara."

Aku tersenyum. Mello masih memercayaiku. Dia masih memercayaiku!

Mello menyodorkan kotak hitam padaku, "Bukalah."

"Apa ini Mello?" tanyaku sambil memegang kotak hitam yang ternyata ringan itu.

"Hadiah ulang tahunmu," jawabnya acuh.

"Hah?" aku melongo sehingga tak sadar genggaman tanganku terlepas. Kotak itu terjatuh, dan sesuatu -yang entah apa itu- menyembul keluar. Rasanya aku kenal benda itu.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan, Matt!" ujar Mello kesal.

"Maaf, Mello." Aku cepat-cepat mengambil kotak itu dan melihat isinya. Ternyata itu sebuah _goggle_. Aku melihat ada tulisan namaku di gagangnya -atau apalah namanya- yang tercantum dengan indah.

Kerongkonganku tercekat, Mello ingat ulang tahunku tanpa kuberitahu. Bahkan dia memberiku hadiah.

"Oh, iya, aku juga beli kue," katanya sambil mengeluarkan kuenya yang lengkap dengan lilin berbentuk angka empat belas. Dia menyalakan lilin itu.

"_Make a wish_, Matt," perintahnya.

Oke, aku jadi merasa mungkin ini hanya mimpi. Mello tidak pernah seperhatian ini padaku.

Aku pun mencubit pipiku. Aw… sakit.

Mello menatapku heran, "Apa yang kau lakukan, Matt?"

"Tidak… aku hanya berpikir, mungkin ini hanya mimpi. Habis, Mello…" perkataanku terputus karena isak tangisku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba aku menangis seperti ini.

"Ya ampun, Matt! Cengeng benar kau ini! Kalau tahu akan seperti ini, harusnya aku tidak memberikanmu kue."

Mello menghapus airmataku dengan punggung tangannya. Aku pun berhenti menangis. Aku tak ingin membuat Mello kesal.

"Baiklah, aku akan membuat permintaan."

Mello tersenyum, "Baguslah. Aku juga sudah lapar. Aku ingin mencoba kuenya. Mudah-mudahan enak."

Aku mengangguk. Lalu aku meniup lilinku. Mau tahu permintaanku?

Hanya satu permintaan sederhana.

Aku hanya ingin, apapun yang akan terjadi ke depannya nanti, aku bisa selalu bersama dengan Mello. Berada di sisinya seperti ini.

Itu saja…

Malam itu kulalui dengan tawa. Kami berpesta sampai pagi. Memakan semua kue dan kudapan yang dibawa Mello, sampai akhirnya kami kekenyangan dan kelelahan.

"Aku akan menjaga _goggle_ ini baik-baik, Mello."

Mello menarik selimutnya, "Itu hanya _goggle_, Matt, "katanya sebelum jatuh tertidur.

Aku tersenyum, "Aku tahu."

.

.

**T*B*C**

.

Ampuuun! Panjang amat! Kok bisa sih, panjang banget!

Luna ngerasa jahat banget ama Matt. Kasihan si Matt. Si Matt menderita terus. Kapan dia bahagiaaaa? *ditempeleng karena gak nyadar diri sendiri yang bikin si Matt menderita*

Perasaan si Mello deh, tokoh utamanya, kok jadi si Mama, eh, si Matt yang lebih menonjol sih?

Entah kenapa kok jadi berasa sinetron ya? Si Reina jadi peran antagonis ya?

Oh, iya, buat yang udah review, makasi banyak ya! Ada yang penasaran gak, sama surat cintanya Matt? Surat cintanya bakal muncul kok! Tapi dichapter depannya depannya depannya…. Yah pokoknya muncul deh! Kalo gak muncul, berarti Luna lupa!

Yap! Terakhir, kalo udah baca, reviews pleaseeee…..!

Eng~ ~… mudah-mudahan updatenya bisa cepet deh! Soalnya mule besok Luna musti kuliah lagi. Top of Form


	6. Rahasia

**DISCLAIMER : death note milik TO kuadrat.**

**Warning! Ada OC yang eksis abis. Eng… tokohnya mulai OOC.**

**Tolong jangan terlalu mempercayai informasi apapun yang anda baca, karena kebenaran cerita ini masih dipertanyakan.**

**Hai! Luna di sini! ****Updatenya gak secepet kemaren-kemaren. Sori banget! Tugas Luna pada numpuk!**

**Luna mengucapkan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya bagi yang udah baca and mau nge-review fic Luna ini…**

**Karena berkat reviewlah, Luna jadi bersemangat untuk nerusin fic ini! Jugajuga! Banyak banget saran-saran yang berguna banget bagi Luna. Sehingga Luna bisa menjadi lebih baik lagi. Makasi banyak! **

.

**Happy Reading**

.

.

Chapter 6 : Rahasia

.

Mello's POV

Aku membalik halaman buku yang sedang kubaca. Hari ini kami -aku dan Matt- berada seharian di dalam kamar. Itu semua karena hari ini hujan turun. Hal ini sangat menyebalkan bagiku, karena itu berarti aku tidak bisa bermain di luar. Tidak menyenangkan jika harus berlama-lama di dalam kamar. Aku kan bukan Near.

Sudah hampir seminggu Reina tidak datang ke _Wammy's House_. Baguslah… itu artinya dia mengerti apa maksudku. Lagipula, aku juga merasa jengah jika dia terus menempel padaku. Dan juga…

Aku memandang Matt -yang duduk membelakangiku- sedang terlarut dalam permainan _game_-nya.

Che… entah kenapa aku merasa kalau Matt selalu murung jika aku sedang bersama Riena. Aku tidak mengerti ada apa dengan mereka berdua. Yang aku tahu hanyalah bahwa hubungan mereka bisa dibilang buruk. Tapi aku toh tidak peduli. Aku juga tidak ingin terlalu akrab dengan Riena. Tapi aku juga tidak ingin melihat Matt sedih. Karena itulah aku memutuskan untuk merayakan hari ulang tahunnya. Biasanya aku paling tidak suka dengan hal-hal remeh seperti ini. Tapi, aku rasa hal seperti ini bisa membuat Matt senang. Dan nyatanya, dia malah menangis. Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali dengannya. Kenapa hanya dengan sebuah _cake_ saja, dia bisa menangis seperti itu? Sungguh deh, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikirannya.

Setidaknya sekarang, Matt sudah ceria kembali.

Aku menutup buku yang sudah selesai kubaca. Bosan… itulah yang sekarang aku rasakan. Bagaimanapun juga, belajar bukanlah hobiku, jadi tentu saja aku bisa merasa bosan karenanya.

Aku mengambil cokelatku dan menyalakan radio. Mungkin ada lagu yang bagus atau apalah yang bisa mengurangi rasa bosanku ini.

"_Baiklah, para pendengar sekalian, kali ini Vina akan menjawab pertanyaan dari Luna. Eng~ pertanyaannya adalah… bagaimana caranya untuk membungkam mulut seseorang yang sangat cerewet?" _

Aku mengerutkan keningku. Siaran yang aneh… tapi memang kebanyakan siaran radio mengupas hal-hal yang biasa terjadi di kehidupan sehari-hari sih…

"_Baiklah… menurut Vina sih, cara yang paling ampuh untuk membungkam orang yang cerewet adalah dengan menciumnya! Ya! Dengan ciuman, orang yang cerewet pun pasti akan kehilangan kata-kata. Karena itu-"_

Aku mematikan radio dengan kesal.

"Che! Acara tidak bermutu!" umpatku.

Matt memandangku heran, "Ada apa Mello?"

Sepertinya dia tidak mendengar siaran radio tadi, tentu saja karena dia terlalu terfokus pada _game_-nya itu, "Bukan apa-apa, Matt. Hanya sesuatu yang tidak penting. Che! Apa tidak ada sesuatu yang menyenangkan? Aku bosan sekali!" omelku.

"Kau mau main _game_ bersamaku?" tawarnya. Aku menimbang sebentar, tidak ada salahnya juga.

"Baiklah, Matt!" kataku sambil duduk disampingnya.

Dan kami pun bermain dengan diiringi umpatan kesalku dan tawa Matt saat dia menang lagi.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

"Tok…tok…tok"

"Che! Matt! Buka pintunya!" kataku kesal karena permainan kami jadi terganggu.

Matt membuka pintu dengan cengiran lebar menghiasi mukanya. Oke, kau boleh menang sekarang…

"Wah, Linda? Ada apa?"

"Ng~ Mello ada?" tanyanya sambil menjulurkan kepalanya ke dalam kamar. Aku menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ada apa mencariku?"

"Oh, hai, Mello. Kau dicari Riena, tuh! Dia ada diluar bersama Roger," jawabnya.

Riena? Aku menoleh ke arah Matt. Entah kenapa aku yakin tubuhnya tadi agak sedikit tersentak.

"Untuk apa dia mencari Mello?" tanyanya dengan nada yang ketus. Oke, aku tambah yakin kalau Matt benar-benar tidak menyukai Riena.

"Nanti kau juga tahu. Sudahlah, ayo cepat keluar! Tidak baik membuat gadis cantik menunggu lho!" katanya ceria sekali. Sekilas aku melihat secarik kertas yang berbentuk persegi panjang dengan hiasan di sisinya.

Aku pun berdiri. Mungkin Riena ingin menyampaikan sesuatu tentang 'penyakitku'.

"Baiklah, aku pergi sekarang. Ayo, Matt!"

Matt hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti di belakangku.

Tapi, ada sesuatu hal yang mengusikku, "Hei, Linda! Ada perlu apa Riena dengan Roger?"

Linda tersenyum, "Sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan perizinan. Sudahlah! Lebih baik sekarang kau cepat pergi menemui Riena! Ayo cepat!" kata Linda sambil mendorong punggungku.

Aku heran, "Kenapa jadi kau yang bersemangat sih?"

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Kami pun pergi menemui Riena.

Aku merasa aneh. Hanya perasaanku saja, atau seluruh anak _Wammy's House_ sedang bergembira? Dan sepertinya kertas yang dibawa Linda juga dibawa oleh semua anak _Wammy's House_.

Aku menoleh ke arah Matt dengan kening berkerut, "Ada apa sih, ini?"

Matt hanya bisa mengangkat bahu.

"Mello!"

Itu Riena. Dia sedang melambaikan tangannya padaku. Seperti biasa, dia memakai baju _gothic_ dan juga boneka yang dipegangnya dengan tangan kirinya. Roger berada di sampingnya-dengan kertas yang sama dengan Linda-sedang tersenyum.

Keningku semakin mengerut, ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa semua orang tiba-tiba jadi suka tersenyum?

Riena menyodorkan sesuatu saat aku sudah berada di depannya, "Ini untukmu"

Aku mengambilnya, ternyata itu surat undangan. "Apa ini?"

Riena tersenyum, "Aku mengadakan pesta di rumahku. Tapi, kau tahu kan, kalau aku baru saja pindah kemari. Jadi, aku belum terlalu kenal dengan orang-orang di sini. Karena itu aku memutuskan untuk mengundang semua orang di _Wammy's House_. Mengingat aku lumayan sering berkunjung kemari. Tenang saja, Roger sudah memberikan ijin kok!"

Roger pun mengangguk saat mendengarnya.

Aku menyerahkan kembali surat undangannya, "Aku tidak tertarik."

Sekilas aku melihat Matt tersenyum.

"Oh, tenang saja, aku juga mengundang Matt, kok," katanya sambil menyodorkan surat undangan pada Matt. Matt mengambilnya tanpa ekspresi.

Riena mendekat padaku dan membisikkan sesuatu padaku, sehingga hanya aku yang bisa mendengarnya, "Ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Ini penting. Dan aku harap kau mau datang."

Aku menatapnya tajam, "Baiklah. Tapi, jika kau berani membohongiku, akan kupastikan kau menyesal."

Riena tersenyum, "Tentu saja."

Dia pun berbalik menuju pintu keluar, "Aku tidak sabar menunggumu datang. Dah… Mello"

Saat aku beranjak pergi, Roger memanggilku, "Mello, tunggu sebentar. Ada yang mau kukatakan padamu."

"Ya, Roger?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau tanggal empat belas nanti, L akan berkunjung kemari."

"APA?"

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Hujan sudah berhenti beberapa saat yang lalu, tapi jejaknya masih dapat dirasakan. Pelangi-pelangi yang berlomba memamerkan keindahan warnanya, kubangan air yang memancarkan cerahnya langit dan wangi tanah yang menenangkan.

Aku tidak terlalu suka hujan, karena hujan membuatku kesepian. Walaupun aku menyukai kesendirian, namun aku tidak menyukai perasaan kesepian.

"Mello, kau tidak mau keluar?" tanya Matt.

"Tidak. Aku malas," jawabku sambil membaringkan tubuhku di tempat tidur. Aku berharap bisa tertidur, tapi nyatanya mataku tetap saja terbuka.

Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk duduk di lantai sambil bersandar di tempat tidurku. Ada satu hal yang mengusikku. Yaitu tentang apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Riena.

Memang, aku sudah memutuskan untuk menjadi perempuan. Tapi, aku masih belum yakin akan keputusanku ini. Aku masih ingin menjadi laki-laki. Apa memang sudah tidak ada harapan bagiku untuk menjadi laki-laki lagi?

Tiba-tiba Matt duduk di sampingku. Dia hanya terdiam, jadi aku memutuskan untuk tidak mempedulikannya.

Aku memandang Matt sekilas, lalu merebahkan kepalaku di tempat tidur. Aku memandang langit-langit kamarku.

Kira-kira, bagaimana tanggapan Matt jika dia tahu kalau aku akan berubah menjadi perempuan? Apakah dia akan menertawaiku? Mengejekku? Atau mungkin, dia akan jijik padaku?

Atau… dia akan menerima keadaanku. Tapi, hubungan kami tidak akan sama seperti saat ini. Pastinya akan ada rasa janggal di antara kami berdua. Dan aku tidak menyukai hal itu.

"Matt, jika suatu saat aku berubah, apa kau akan tetap berada di sisiku?"

Matt tersenyum, "Apapun yang terjadi nanti, aku pasti akan tetap di sisimu, Mello."

"Kau ini aneh sekali, Matt."

Matt tertawa, "Kau yang lebih aneh, Mells. Tidak biasanya kau bertanya hal seperti itu. Kau kan tipe orang yang suka kerja sendiri."

Aku hanya mendengus. Matt tertawa lagi.

"Ini…" Matt menyodorkan sebuah cokelat batangan padaku. "Kurasa kau jadi aneh, karena dari tadi belum memakan cokelat."

Aku langsung mengambil dan memakannya. Rasa cokelat membuatku nyaman.

"Kau tahu, Matt? Aku rasa cuma kau yang bisa tahan denganku."

Alis kanan Matt terangkat, "Eh?"

"Sudahlah…"

Matt mengangkat bahunya dan mulai memainkan _PSP_-nya.

Kami terdiam beberapa saat. Hanya ada bunyi patahan cokelat dan _PSP_-nya saja.

"Mello?"

"Hng?"

"Kau… apakah kau akan pergi ke pesta Riena?" tanyanya dengan nada yang terdengar cemas.

"Entahlah, Matt. Mungkin aku akan datang. Lagipula ini kan pesta, mungkin akan menyenangkan," jawabku. Walaupun aku yakin bahwa aku tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan pesta itu.

"Begitu…"

Aku menoleh ke arah Matt, kepalanya menunduk. Entah ada apa dengannya…

Aku merasa mengantuk, dan kuputuskan untuk bersandar di bahu Matt.

Bahu Matt mengejang, "Mello?"

"Diamlah, Matt. Aku mengantuk."

Matt terdiam. Aku pun memejamkan mataku. Rasanya nyaman sekali.

"Hah… memang rasanya lebih nyaman denganmu daripada dengan Riena," gumamku sebelum jatuh tertidur.

Samar-samar sebelum aku tertidur lelap, aku mendengar suara Matt.

"Mello, kumohon jangan pergi ke tempat Riena…"

mmmooonnn

Semua anak _Wammy's House_ sedang sibuk bersiap untuk pergi ke pesta Riena. Tak terkecuali kami. Yah, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk pergi, walaupun aku benar-benar malas pergi.

Kami semua pun akhirnya berangkat. Aku memakai kemeja hitam lengan panjang dan Matt, tentu saja kemeja dengan motif garis-garis hitam-yang tidak terlalu tebal-dengan dasar putih.

Aku melihat sekeliling, dan aku menyadari sesuatu. Dimana Near? Apa dia tidak ikut? Seharusnya aku sadar, orang yang lebih suka mengurung diri di kamar, mana mungkin ikut pergi ke pesta. Diajak pergi keluar saja, dia tidak mau, apalagi ke pesta?

"Matt?"

Matt menoleh ke arahku, "Ya, Mello?"

"Dasiku tertinggal di kamar. Cepat ambilkan!"

Matt pun bergegas pergi untuk mengambil dasiku. Lalu aku memutuskan untuk pergi menemui Near. Entah apa yang membuatku memutuskan untuk pergi menemuinya. Aku hanya ingin saja.

Aku mendapati Near sedang bermain dengan kartu-kartunya. Seperti biasa, membentuk sebuah bangunan atau apalah itu.

Near pasti menyadari kedatanganku. Kami berdua hanya terdiam. Kami memang tidak pernah bercakap-cakap atau apa. Berbeda dengan Matt, aku bisa membicarakan apapun dengan Matt.

Ini berlangsung beberapa menit, sampai aku mulai merasa muak.

"Kau tidak ikut pergi?" tanyaku-yang sudah jelas jawabannya-pada Near.

Near menghentikan kegiatannya dan menoleh padaku, "Saya tidak tertarik. Mello sendiri, mengapa memutuskan untuk pergi? Pasti alasannya bukan karena 'pesta' itu sendiri."

Aku terdiam. Near memang sangat peka.

"Itu urusanku. Apa pedulimu?" jawabku ketus.

Kali ini Near yang terdiam, "Saya rasa alasannya ada pada Riena. Kedekatan kalian terlalu janggal. Lebih mirip hubungan _give and take_."

Kenapa dia bisa tahu? "Lebih baik kau diam."

Aku terlalu terkejut sampai-sampai tidak menyadari bahwa Near lebih cerewet daripada hari-hari biasa.

"Riena…dia bukan perempuan," Near terdiam sejenak sambil menatapku, "biasa," lanjutnya.

Ha! Tentu saja aku tahu! Karena dia adalah seorang dokter nomer satu di dunia! Tentu saja dia bukan perempuan biasa.

"Aku tahu," jawabku tenang sambil beranjak pergi memunggungi Near.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya lirih.

Aku mengacuhkannya dan pergi dengan perasaan campur aduk.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Aku melihat Matt kebingungan mencariku. Lalu mata kami bertemu dan dia sontak tersenyum sambil berlari kecil ke arahku. Dia benar-benar terlihat seperti anak kecil bagiku.

"Darimana saja kau Mello?" tanyanya.

"Mana dasiku Matt?" tanyaku mengacuhkan pertanyaannya. Aku malas menjawabnya.

Matt menyerahkan dasiku yang berwarna putih dengan simbol salib di ujungnya. Dasi ini adalah hadiah ulang tahunku dari Matt, tentu saja. Mengingat kalau hanya dia yang ingat hari ulang tahunku. Juga kenyataan bahwa aku tidak akan pernah memakai dasi.

Setelah selesai memakai dasi, aku baru menyadari kalau Matt memakai _goggle_ di kepalanya. Rasanya tidak pas dengan pakaian yang dipakainya sekarang.

"Kenapa kau memakai _goggle_ itu, Matt? Tidak cocok."

Matt menyentuh _goggle_-nya, "Benarkah? Aku rasa ini cocok sekali. Lagipula, sayang kalau dilepas," kata Matt sambil tersenyum. Senyuman bangga, kurasa.

"Terserah kau saja. Ayo kita pergi."

Matt mengangguk pelan. Terasa ada yang aneh dengannya.

"Ada apa, Matt?"

Matt diam, lalu memandangku takut-takut, "Apakah kita memang harus pergi, Mello?"

"Kalau kau tidak mau ikut, aku bisa-"

"Tidak! Bukan itu maksudku!"

Aku melipat tanganku di depan dada dan memiringkan kepalaku, "Lalu apa?"

Matt menghela nafas, "Sudahlah Mello, bukan apa-apa. Ayo kita pergi."

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Normal POV

Kediaman Riena…

Suasana berlangsung riuh, gelak tawa, bunyi denting gelas dan sendok yang beradu dengan piring, musik latar yang mengalun dan yang paling penting adalah derap langkah semua orang yang terdengar samar-samar.

Saat itu Mello dan Matt memilih untuk berada di beranda di lantai dua. Setidaknya mereka tidak akan merasa terganggu. Mello yang merasa terganggu dengan acara pestanya dan Matt yang terganggu dengan si Tuan rumahnya.

"Kau di sini rupanya, Mello. Benar-benar deh, kau ini tidak bisa menikmati pesta ya?" tanya Riena dengan berkacak pinggang. Kali ini boneka yang setia menemaninya tidak terlihat di tangannya.

Riena terlihat sangat cantik. Rambutnya yang hitam dibiarkan tergerai indah. Sedangkan gaunnya berlengan panjang dan ekornya jatuh berbentuk seperti ekor duyung. Tentu saja kesan _gothic_-nya tidak ketinggalan.

"Terlalu ramai, aku tidak suka."

"Alasan," katanya sambil berjalan ke arah Mello dan menarik tangannya. "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Tapi tidak disini."

"Mello?" seru Matt.

Mello berbalik dan Riena memandang Matt dengan tatapan tak suka.

"Tentu saja aku hanya ingin bicara berdua saja, Mello," ujar Riena yang seolah-olah mengisyaratkan bahwa Matt tidak boleh ikut. Tentu saja Mello tidak akan membiarkan Matt ikut. Bagaimanapun juga, Mello tidak ingin Matt sampai tahu rahasianya.

"Tunggu di sini, Matt. Aku akan kembali."

Matt mematung. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya tersentak saat Mello sudah mulai menghilang di kerumunan orang-orang.

"Mello?"

Matt bergegas mengikuti Mello, tentu saja sambil berpikir bahwa dia tidak boleh sampai ketahuan. Mello sudah menyuruhnya untuk menunggu, jadi mungkin dia akan marah jika Matt mengikutinya. Akan sangat marah.

Sampai akhinya mereka berhenti di sebuah ruangan, atau mungkin kamar. Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam. Matt menimbang-nimbang cara untuk mengetahui apa yang mereka lakukan.

Tiba-tiba saja-entah keberuntungan apa yang menyertai Matt-pintu kamar itu terbuka sedikit, sehingga ada celah untuk mengintip. Matt pun mencoba untuk melihat ke dalam.

Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah Mello dan Riena yang berdiri membelakanginya.

Ini kesempatan! Batin Matt.

Dia pun langsung berjingkat masuk dan berdiri di samping lemari sehingga tubuhnya dengan sukses tersembunyi. Ditambah dengan pencahayaan yang kurang, Matt benar-benar tidak terlihat. Hanya saja, _goggle_-nya yang berwarna orange terasa mengganggu, karena itu dia melepaskannya dan dengan sangat hati-hati-seakan-akan _goggle_ itu sebuah bom-memasukkannya ke dalam sakunya.

"Lalu, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" terdengar suara Mello. Matt menjulurkan kepalanya sedikit. Dia melihat Riena yang masih menggandeng tangan Mello. Pemandangan itu membuat tangannya mengepal erat. Tapi, dia langsung tersadar, bahwa emosi hanya akan membuatnya ketahuan.

Riena tersenyum, "Bukan sesuatu yang penting. Aku hanya ingin mengobrol dengan Mello. Habisnya… kita sudah lama tidak bertemu kan?"

"Apa? Jadi kau mengundangku datang ke sini, hanya untuk alasan omong kosong seperti itu? Riena, kau benar-benar mencari masalah dengan orang yang salah!" seru Mello dengan nada suara yang amat kesal.

Tentu saja ini membuat Matt tersenyum. Pemikiran bahwa dia dan juga Mello akan pergi dari tempat ini membuatnya lega. Apalagi mungkin Mello tidak ingin bertemu dengan Riena, lagi.

"Kenapa kau jadi marah seperti itu sih?"

"Tentu saja aku marah! Aku harus datang ke tempat menyebalkan ini! Dan… che!" Mello menunjuk Riena. "Dan kau, malah berbicara omong kosong seperti itu. Masih berani kau bertanya padaku?"

Mello menatap Riena tajam.

Riena hanya terdiam menatap Mello.

Dan Matt tersenyum menyaksikan pemandangan itu.

Tiba-tiba, Riena memeluk Mello erat.

Mello berontak, tapi pelukan Riena sangat kuat. Ya ampun, dia kan hanya perempuan?

"Apa-apaan kau ini? LEPASKAN!" teriak Mello. Amarahnya sudah mencapai ubun-ubun. Tapi sepertinya Riena tidak terlihat takut dan terus memeluk Mello.

Di pihak lain, Matt sedang berpikir untuk keluar dan menarik paksa Riena agar dia berhenti memeluk Mello. Sudah cukup banyak hal yang gadis itu lakukan. Menggandeng tangan Mello, mencium pipinya dan sekarang, dia malah memeluknya!

"Aku menyukaimu, Mello," katanya tenang yang membuat Mello dan Matt terdiam ditempatnya.

"Apa?" tanya Mello heran.

Matt hanya bisa melongo mendengarnya. Sungguh, gadis ini benar-benar agresif! Itulah yang dia pikirkan.

Matt melihat Mello. Dia penasaran dengan reaksi Mello.

Mello melepaskan pelukan Riena, "Menjauh dariku. Aku mau pulang. Cukup sudah acara omong kosongmu itu."

"Jangan pergi Mello!" Riena memeluk Mello dari belakang, berusaha menghentikannya. Tidak ada senyum terpancar di wajahnya, hanya ekspresi tegang dan mungkin terluka. "Kumohon, jangan pergi!"

"Lepaskan aku, Riena."

"Biarkan aku berada di sisi Mello. Bukankah hanya aku yang bisa menolongmu? Karena itu, biarkan aku berada di sisimu. Aku tak peduli kalau kau tidak menyukaiku. Biarkan aku di sisimu," pinta Riena.

"Hentikan itu, Riena," kata Mello. Dia melepaskan tangan Riena dan berbalik ke arahnya. Kini mata mereka saling bertemu.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak butuh siapapun," jawab Mello tanpa ekspresi.

"Jangan pergi. Kumohon…" Riena mulai terisak, memeluk Mello lagi, kali ini Mello hanya terdiam. "Hanya aku satu-satunya orang yang boleh berada di sisi Mello. Hanya aku, laki-laki yang pantas untuk Mello."

Di sisi lain, Matt hanya terdiam melihat Mello dan Riena. Hatinya terasa sakit, karena Mello tidak melawan saat dipeluk Riena. Mungkinkah hatinya mulai terbuka untuk Riena?

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Mello dengan nada terkejut. "Apa yang kau bilang tadi?" Mello melepaskan pelukan Riena dan memegang kedua tangannya. Dia memandang ke arah Riena-yang lebih pendek darinya dan juga Matt-berharap bahwa tadi Riena hanya salah ucap.

"Kau… laki-laki?"

Riena terdiam sambil mengusap air matanya.

Dia memandang Mello, "Aku tidak pernah bilang padamu kalau aku ini perempuan, kan?"

Mello terkejut. Sebenarnya Matt juga.

"Apa?" teriak Matt yang dengan tololnya telah membuat dirinya ketahuan.

Mello dan Riena seketika menoleh ke arah Matt. Ekspresi terkejut menghiasi wajah Mello.

"Matt! Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" tanya Mello kaget.

Matt gelagapan, berusaha mencari alasan yang masuk akal untuk ini. Tentu saja, hal itu tidak ada gunanya, jika sudah menyangkut dengan Mello. Karena Mello bukanlah tipe orang yang bisa menerima alasan semudah itu. Semasuk akal apapun alasan itu.

"Itu… sebenarnya…"

"Che… sudahlah Matt," Mello berjalan mendekati Matt, "Ayo kita pulang."

Matt mengangguk. Sebelum dia pergi dari kamar itu, dia menoleh ke arah Riena. Wajahnya begitu cantik.

Benarkah dia seorang laki-laki? Batin Matt.

"Matt, ayo cepat!" seru Mello di luar.

"Iya Mello!"

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Mereka berdua berjalan dalam diam. Mungkin mereka masih merasa terkejut atas apa yang terjadi tadi.

Bahwa Riena adalah seorang laki-laki.

Gadis berambut panjang yang gemar memakai pakaian berwana hitam serta selalu membawa boneka kemana-mana ternyata seorang lelaki?

Matt berhenti sejenak, "Mello…"

Mello menoleh, "Ada apa Matt?"

Matt memandang Mello, "Mello, tadi kau dengar kan katanya? Dia bilang dia laki-laki? Aku tidak salah dengar kan, Mello? Maksudku, mungkin karena tadi dia sedang sedih atau apa, jadi dia mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak jelas seperti itu. Maksudku…, dia…, tidak mungkin…, dia benar-benar terlihat seperti perempuan bagiku."

"Diamlah Matt! Itu bukan urusan kita."

"Tapi, Mello! Dia! Ya Tuhan! Bagaimana mungkin?" suara Matt mulai mengeras. Sepertinya dia benar-benar tidak bisa menerima keadaan ini. Matt memegangi kepalanya.

"Diam, Matt!" Mello mulai merasa kesal.

"Dia… Riena… bagaimana mungkin dia seorang laki-laki? Itu tidak mungkin! Mello, apakah kau memang sudah tahu dari awal? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku? Kenapa kau-"

Perkataan Matt terputus. Yah, tentu saja itu dikarenakan Mello membungkam mulutnya. Hal yang mengejutkan di sini, adalah bahwa Mello membungkam mulut Matt dengan bibirnya! Ya, bibirnya!

Yang berarti bahwa Mello sedang mencium Matt sekarang.

Untuk beberapa detik ke depan-yang terasa bagai satu jam bagi Matt-Mello masih menciumnya. Yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah menutup matanya. Menikmati perlakuan Mello padanya, perlakuan yang bahkan tidak pernah dibayangkannya.

Mello melepaskan ciumannya, dia mengusap bibirnya dengan ibu jarinya, "Che, aku tidak menyangka acara tidak bermutu itu, ternyata memang benar."

Matt menunduk, wajahnya benar-benar memerah sekarang. Dia senang sekaligus malu. Dia sebenarnya ingin menanyakan apa maksud dari ciuman Mello padanya. Tapi sayangnya, lidahnya terasa kelu, kakinya terasa lemas serta jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang.

"Ayo, kita pulang, Matt," Mello meraih tangan Matt dan menggenggamnya.

Mereka pun berjalan bergandengan tangan. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Matt hampir saja kehilangan kesadarannya. Mello tidak pernah menggandengnya, kalau menyeret atau menariknya dengan kasar, itu sangat sering. Tapi, ini… entah kenapa tangan Mello terasa hangat saat itu.

Sebenarnya Mello sengaja berjalan lebih cepat, agar mereka berdua tidak berjalan berdampingan. Karena akan sangat memalukan jika Matt melihat wajah Mello yang sedang memerah sekarang.

Dalam benaknya, Mello mengutuk dirinya sendiri, yang sangat bodoh sampai-sampai mengikuti saran dari siaran radio itu. Walaupun begitu, entah kenapa, Mello tidak merasa menyesal telah melakukannya. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang mengelitik di dalam tubuhnya. Entah perasaan apa itu.

Malam itu, mereka berjalan dengan pikiran masing-masing. Menikmati keindahan malam, dan bulan yang tersenyum malu melihat tingkah mereka. Walaupun terasa dingin, wajah mereka tetap terasa hangat. Perasaan itu mengalir ke seluruh bagian tubuh mereka. Memberikan rasa panas yang terasa sangat nyaman.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Mello adalah seorang penyendiri, sama halnya dengan Near. Dia membenci semua orang yang 'lebih' darinya dan mengacuhkan orang yang 'kurang' darinya.

Mungkin bagi Mello, Near adalah cinta pertamanya, obsesinya yang terkuat, tapi ada satu hal yang tidak diketahuinya, bahwa dia hanya mengizinkan satu orang saja untuk berada di sisinya, hanya satu orang. Hanya Matt, bukan Near.

.

.

**T*B*C**

.

Wahahaha! Akhirnya selese juga nhe chapter!

Ada yang bisa nebak gak, kalo sebenernya si Riena itu cowo? Ehehehe… sebenernya Luna gak mau terlalu banyak ngasi petunjuk. Takut langsung ketahuan sih… tapi, sebenernya di setiap chapter Luna kasi petunjuk kok! Cuma emang bersifat ambigu.

Tentu saja petunjuk yang paling penting adalah alasan kenapa si Riena ngotot banget bantuin si Mello berubah jadi cewe, padahal masih ada pilihan ketiga, kan?. Alasannya cuma dua, dia itu Yuri ato dia itu laki-laki!

Near juga udah tahu lo! Ngerti kan, maksud Luna?

Reaksi Mello garing amat ya? Yah, itu bukan berarti si Mello udah tahu. Dia cuma kaga peduli aja ama Riena. Mo dia cewe ato cowo, so what gito looh!

Tapi, pembahasan tentang kenapa Riena berpenampilan kaya cewe, akan dibahas nanti*seperti biasa*. Tunggu aja dengan sabar. Yang jelas, setiap chapter itu saling berhubungan lo!

Nah… sekarang si Reina yang Luna buat nangis. Besok siapa ya~?

Adegan kisu-kisunya aneh ya? Menurut Luna aneh lo! Abis susah banget bikin adegan kaya gitooo…

Yang jelas, chapter depan bakalan seru! Tau kan, siapa yang bakal berkunjung? Mudah-mudahan Luna bisa nulis dengan baik apa yang ada di pikiran Luna ini.

Baiklah… maaf ya, Luna banyak omong di sini.

Oh iya, setelah baca, tolong di-review dong! Pleaseeeee…..!


	7. Persaingan Cokelat

**DISCLAIMER : death note milik TO kuadrat.**

**Warning! Ada OC yang eksis abis. Eng… tokohnya mulai OOC, bener lo! Gak bohong!.**

**Tolong jangan terlalu mempercayai informasi apapun yang anda baca, karena kebenaran cerita ini masih dipertanyakan.**

**Wai! Luna di sini!**

**Gimana? ****Apakah fic Luna ini mulai membosankan? Mudah-mudahan enggak. Oh iya, di sini, L akan muncul! Bersama Light tentunya. Setting waktunya adalah saat Light ama L masi terborgol.**

**Dan yang paling penting adalah, Light di sini, emang dicurigai sebagai Kira oleh L. Tapi, dia bukan Kira! Satu-satunya Kira hanyalah Higuchi itu! Yaya?**

**Luna males aja buat si Light matek! Secara Luna kan kesemsem ama si Light!**

**Luna ngucapin terima kasih buat reader yang uda nge-review. Makasimakasimakasi…**

**Yang jelas, chapter ini bakalan panjang. Yap, Valentine! Satu hari yang penuh cinta! (Dikarenakan chapter ini lumayan panjang, luna nyaranin bawa cemilan sambil baca nhe fic. Cokelat mungkin? Hehehe)**

.

**Happy Reading**

.

.

Chapter 7 : Persaingan Cokelat

_Yang memberi cokelat adalah yang memendam perasaan_

_Yang memakan cokelat adalah yang menerima perasaan _

Matt's POV

Hari ini tanggal empat belas Februari. Yah, bisa dibilang ini adalah hari _Valentine_. Hari cinta. Tapi tidak bagi Mello. Dia menyebut hari ini sebagai hari cokelat. Karena-tentu saja-dia banyak mendapatkan cokelat dari anak-anak perempuan. Walaupun dia menerima semua cokelat dari anak-anak perempuan itu, tapi Mello tidak mempedulikan perasaan yang terkandung dalam cokelat itu.

"Cokelat ya cokelat!" begitulah yang dikatakan Mello saat hari _Valent_, eh, maksudku hari cokelat.

Karena hal itulah banyak yang memberi Mello cokelat tanpa berharap balasan apapun. Kalau bukan karena cokelat, Mello tidak akan mau menerima pemberian anak-anak perempuan yang menurutnya sangat berisik itu. Ingat kan, saat kubilang Mello paling anti dengan yang namanya anak perempuan?

Saat ini aku sedang membungkus cokelat yang kubuat kemarin malam dengan hati-hati. Sudah jelas siapa yang akan kuberi cokelat. Omong kosong dengan hal-hal seperti bahwa hari _Valentine_ adalah hari dimana anak perempuan memberikan cokelat pada laki-laki yang disukainya. Ini kan hari kasih sayang, sah-sah saja menurutku jika aku -yang jelas-jelas laki-laki- memberikan cokelat pada Mello yang juga laki-laki, sama sepertiku. Maksudku-

"Cokelatmu sudah selesai, Matt?" tanya Wina. Dia adalah pengurus panti selain Roger. Dia adalah koki yang sangat handal. Dari Wina-lah aku belajar memasak. Dan kemarin, dia juga membantuku membuat cokelat.

"Wah, kau membungkusnya dengan sangat bagus. Warna hitam, cocok sekali dengan Mello. Dia pasti akan merasa senang dengan cokelat pemberianmu, Matt. Mengingat kau membuatnya dengan sepenuh hati," puji Wina yang membuatku malu.

Sebenarnya ini pertama kalinya bagiku membuat cokelat _Valentine_. Maksudku, biasanya aku dan Mello selalu berlomba siapa yang paling banyak mendapatkan cokelat di hari _Valen_, eh, hari cokelat. Tentu saja Mello yang menang. Mengingat hampir seluruh anak perempuan di _Wammy's House_ menyukainya. Dan alasan lainnya bahwa seluruh anak perempuan di _Wammy's House_ sepertinya tahu dan menganggap bahwa aku cinta mati pada Mello, sehingga mereka urung untuk memberikanku cokelat. Tentu saja pada akhirnya semua cokelatku kuberikan pada Mello. Selain dia jadi senang, aku toh tidak terlalu menyukai cokelat.

Tapi semua itu menjadi berbeda ketika Reina datang. Aku sangat yakin dia akan memberikan Mello cokelat _Valentine_. Bagaimana pun juga dia… oh, aku lupa. Aku lupa bahwa dia adalah laki-laki. Aku bahkan tidak menyangka.

Seketika itu juga, wajahku tiba-tiba memerah. Adegan Mello yang menciumku menari-nari di kepalaku. Walaupun aku tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi, tapi adegan itu tidak kunjung berhenti. Seperti kaset rusak yang terus berulang-ulang. Mungkin, aku sendirilah yang tidak ingin adegan itu menghilang dari kepalaku.

Jujur, aku senang karena Mello men... menciumku. Tapi, yang membuatku kecewa adalah sikap Mello yang biasa-biasa saja, seolah-olah dia tidak pernah menciumku. Seolah-olah ciuman itu tidak penting baginya. Mungkin memang seperti itu.

Tapi, tetap saja aku...

"DASAR SIAAAL! ALBINO SIALAN ITU MENGALAHKANKU LAGIII!"

Itu teriakan Mello. Benar juga, aku lupa bahwa pengumuman peringkat dikeluarkan hari ini. Tapi tetap saja, maksudku, bagaimana mungkin Roger sebegitu kurang kerjaannya mengeluarkan pengumuman peringkat saat hari _Valentine_? Oh, atau hanya aku saja yang menganggap ini adalah hari yang spesial ya?

"_Well_..." Wina bersuara sambil memandangku. Dia tersenyum lembut. "Aku rasa kita tahu siapa yang sedang berteriak sekarang. Mudah-mudahan cokelatmu bisa membuat perasaan Mello semakin baik, Matt."

Aku tersenyum malu. Pasti pipiku memerah sekarang.

"Ya ampun, Matt!" Wina menggelengkan kepalanya, "Mello pasti benar-benar buta sehingga tidak menyadari betapa manisnya kau ini!"

Aku terdiam. Bagaimanapun juga, aku tidak terlalu suka dibilang manis. Rasanya aneh.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, aku bergegas keluar mencari Mello. Dan lagi-lagi-yang entah sudah berapa kali dalam bulan ini-aku melihat Reina menggandeng tangan Mello. Dia benar-benar tidak merasa takut pada Mello yang sekarang ini sedang mengamuk. Oh, ya, tangan kanannya memegang bonekanya. Aku bertanya-tanya, apa tidak merepotkan membawa boneka itu kemana-mana? Apalagi mengingat kalau dia adalah seorang lelaki.

Ya... laki-laki.

Laki-laki tulen.

Begitulah yang dikatakan Mello. Mello-karena desakanku-sudah bertanya pada Riena dan Riena memang sudah mengaku kalau dia laki-laki. Aku penasaran mengapa Reina memakai pakaian perempuan, tetapi Mello berkata kalau itu bukan urusanku. Jadi, aku pun menyimpan kembali rasa penasaranku. Lagipula, Mello sepertinya juga tidak terlalu tertarik dengan alasan itu.

Terkadang aku berpikir, bagaimana jika Mello berpenampilan seperti Riena. Gaun berwarna hitam, kakinya yang jenjang terlihat dengan jelas, rambut yang tergerai panjang, pipi yang merona merah dan bibir yang mengundang.

Wah... itu... indah sekali...

Tapi tentu saja, aku tidak akan memberitahukan lamunanku ini pada Mello. Karena bisa dipastikan aku akan berada di rumah sakit setelahnya.

Tentu saja kita semua tahu apa dan siapa penyebabnya.

Aku melangkah ke arah Mello, setelah memasukkan cokelatku ke saku jaket. Yang jelas, aku tidak akan menyerahkan Mello pada Riena.

Ada dua hal yang kusadari begitu mengetahui bahwa Riena adalah laki-laki.

Yang pertama adalah, bahwa persentase kemungkinan kami berdua untuk mendapatkan Mello adalah sama. Mengingat kami sama-sama laki-laki.

Dan yang kedua adalah, bahwa aku tidak perlu sungkan-sungkan lagi, untuk memukulnya jika dia mendekati Mello atau menghinaku lagi. Atau jika perlu aku bisa melemparnya keluar jendela dan menjaganya agar tetap berada dalam radius satu meter dari Mello. Ide yang bagus, jika kau bertanya padaku.

"Mello!"

Aku memanggil Mello seraya berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Mello's POV

Aku benar-benar kesal! Bayangkan saja! Aku kalah lagi dari Near! Kalah! Kalah! Kalah!

Che! Sialan! Benar-benar menyebalkan!

Aku menggerutu kesal, dan akhirnya amarahku memuncak.

"DASAR SIAAAL! ALBINO SIALAN ITU MENGALAHKANKU LAGIII!" teriakku lantang. Aku tidak peduli dengan orang-orang sekitarku. Seharusnya mereka sudah biasa mendengarku marah-marah.

Biasa? Ya, biasa melihatku marah-marah setelah dikalahkan Near. Lagi. Lagi. Dan lagi.

Aku mendengus, bertanya-tanya dalam hati kapan aku bisa mengalahkan dia.

Dia... Near...

Tiba-tiba mataku menangkap sesuatu. Near. Dia sedang memandangku dengan wajah tanpa ekpresinya itu. Sekilas aku melihat puzzle berwarna putih berada di tangan kanannya.

Kami saling berpandangan dalam diam. Sampai...

"Mello!"

Riena memelukku dari belakang. Setelah itu dia menggandeng tanganku seolah-olah itu hal biasa. Benar-benar membuatku kesal.

"Apa maumu?"

Riena tersenyum, "Aku ingin memberikan sesuatu-"

Omongan Riena terputus, dia melihat ke arah Near. Entah kenapa aku merasa adegan ini sama saat Reina pertama kali bertemu dengan Matt. Kenapa ya?

"Mello!"

Lagi-lagi ada yang memanggilku. Tanpa menoleh pun, aku tahu siapa yang memanggilku. Matt.

Che... Matt... padahal akhir-akhir ini aku sengaja menghindarinya karena aku tidak ingin mengingat 'peristiwa' itu. Untung saja, Matt tidak bertanya-tanya tentang ciuman itu. Karena jujur, aku pun tidak mengerti alasan kenapa aku mencium Matt. Aku hanya... entahlah... aku bingung.

Mungkin Matt tidak bertanya alasan kenapa aku menciumnya adalah karena dia tidak menganggap ciuman itu penting. Lagipula, kami ini kan sahabat. Kami sudah sering makan ataupun minum dari tempat yang sama. Jadi, ciuman itu pastinya tidak berarti apa-apa. Mungkin alasan lainnya adalah karena Matt merasa penasaran dengan Reina. Aku memang sudah bertanya pada Reina-karena desakan Matt-apakah dia benar-benar laki-laki atau dia mempunyai kasus yang sama sepertiku-aku tidak menceritakan pertanyaan yang terakhir pada Matt.

Reina memang mengaku kalau dia laki-laki. Benar-benar seorang laki-laki. Bukan sepertiku. Itu saja yang dia katakan. Tidak lebih. Aku juga tidak ingin memaksanya menceritakannya. Aku tidak peduli dan tidak mau tahu.

Matt mendekat ke arahku. "Mello, ada sesuatu yang ingin-"

Omongan Matt terputus. Dia memandang ke arah Near dan Riena. Mereka bertiga terlihat tegang. Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Harusnya aku yang sedang marah-marah di sini kan?

"Sepertinya Mello akan mendapat banyak cokelat hari ini ya?" ujar Near sambil melihat ke arahku.

"Tutup mulutmu, pendek!" umpat Riena. Aku memandang ke arahnya heran. Ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar dia menghina orang. Apalagi ke orang yang baru dikenalnya.

"Sebaiknya kau jaga bicaramu, Riena!" kataku ketus. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku benar-benar merasa kesal sekarang.

"Mello..."

Aku menoleh ke arah Matt yang memanggilku, ekspresinya terlihat aneh. Sedih?

"Wah...wah... ada apa ini? Sepertinya ada aura tegang yang keluar dari kalian semua."

Aku mengenali suara itu. Aku sangat mengenalinya!

Kami berempat menoleh ke arah suara itu.

Ya... itu L! Itu benar-benar L!

Tidak ada yang berubah darinya. Badannya yang bungkuk, rambutnya yang tetap mencuat ke atas, kantung matanya yang bertambah tebal serta cara berpakaian yang tetap sama seperti saat terakhir kali kami bertemu.

Semuanya sama kecuali tambahan aksesoris berupa borgol yang terkait dengan orang yang berada di sampingnya. Siapa dia?

"Namanya Light Yagami," kata L. Mungkin dia menyadari tatapanku ke arah orang yang bernama Light Yagami itu.

Light Yagami. Laki-laki yang tampan berambut cokelat yang mempunyai warna bola mata yang senada dengan warna rambutnya. Dari penampilannya, sepertinya dia adalah orang yang memiliki otak yang pintar. Tapi, bagaimanapun juga penampilan itu bisa menipu. Contohnya L, pasti kalian mengerti apa maksudku.

"Siapa dia, L?" tanyaku.

"Hanya seorang teman dari Jepang," jawabnya sambil mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya. Sebuah permen lolipop.

"Waw, cara 'pertemanan' di Jepang benar-benar hebat. Kalian benar-benar tidak ingin berpisah rupanya," sindirku.

"Bukan seperti itu. Yang jelas borgol ini murni keinginan satu orang," jelas Light Yagami sambil melirik ke L.

"Ini hanya antisipasi agar saya bisa mengawasi Light-kun. Mengingat Light-kun adalah tersangka utama sebagai Kira."

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang padamu Ryuzaki, aku bukan Kira. Dan sampai saat ini aku tidak mengerti mengapa kita-maksudku kau dan aku yang terpaksa ikut-harus pergi ke sini, padahal kasus Kira belum selesai."

"Hanya satu hari saja, Light-kun. Lagipula, ada hal yang harus saya lakukan di sini," jelas L pada temannya itu.

Ryuzaki? Siapa itu? Oh, mungkin itu nama samaran L yang lain.

"Mello..." Riena memanggilku.

"Ada apa?"

Riena tersenyum, "Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan keluar? Berdua saja," ajak Riena sambil melihat sinis ke Matt dan juga Near. Ada apa sih, sebenarnya ini?

"Mello, kau tidak mungkin keluar dengannya kan? Lagipula L sedang berkunjung ke sini, mana mungkin kau pergi keluar kan?" ujar Matt sambil menatap tajam ke Riena.

"Saya rasa itu benar. Lagipula, _Wammy's House_ bukanlah tempat umum yang bisa dimasuki seenaknya. Terutama oleh orang luar. Ya kan, Mello?" tanya Near padaku, walaupun sebelumnya dia menatap ke arah Riena. Jelas sekali kalau Near sedang menyindir Riena.

Matt menatap kesal ke arah Riena.

Riena mendengus sambil menatap Near.

Dan Near... aku tidak mengerti ada apa dengannya. Dia menatapku tanpa ekspresi.

Aku tidak suka ditatap seperti itu, sehingga aku memalingkan wajahku ke arah Matt.

"Sepertinya saya sudah melewatkan banyak hal di sini," ujar L.

Light mendekat ke arah L, sambil berbisik lirih, walaupun aku masih bisa mendengarnya, "Ryuzaki, kau bilang hanya ada dua orang yang memperebutkannya. Lalu, siapa gadis itu?"

"Dia hanya tamu yang sering berkunjung, Light-kun. Seperti yang saya bilang, ini pasti akan menarik."

Light hanya mengangguk.

Yang jelas, aku tidak mengerti apa maksud mereka.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Normal POV

"Daripada berlama-lama di sini, bagaimana kalau kita ke ruangan saya sekarang?" tanya L.

"Baiklah. Lagipula aku juga ingin tahu mengenai kasus yang sedang kau hadapi, L-_sama_," jawabku.

Riena terlihat kesal. Rencananya untuk pergi keluar bersama Mello terancam gagal.

"Apa kau ikut, Near?" tanya L.

Near terdiam sebentar, lalu dia memandang Mello, lalu memandang L, "Maaf L-_sama_, saya rasa saya tidak bisa ikut."

"Begitukah? Sayang sekali. Kalau begitu, ayo Mello, Matt."

Riena memandang Mello, "Aku boleh ikut kan, Mello?"

"Tentu saja kau boleh ikut, Riena," jawab L.

Mereka berdua saling berpandangan. Sekilas Riena tersenyum. Nampaknya dokter dan detektif nomer satu itu saling mengenal jati diri masing-masing.

"Terima kasih, L," jawab Riena.

Mello mendengus, lalu dia berjalan menuju ruangan L tanpa menunggu yang lainnya.

Riena berlari kecil dan menggandeng tangan Mello.

Mello berdecak kesal dan berhenti. Dia menengok ke belakang, "Matt? kenapa kau diam saja? Ayo cepat!"

Matt hanya terdiam. Dia memandang tangan Mello yang digandeng oleh Riena.

"Ck..." Mello berdecak tidak sabar.

Dia berjalan ke arah Matt dengan Riena yang tetap menggandeng tangan kiri Mello.

"Ayo kita pergi, Matt," kata Mello seraya menggenggam tangan kiri Matt dan menariknya.

Matt terkejut, tapi dia tidak melawan saat Mello menggenggam tangannya.

Riena melirik Matt dengan tajam. Dia tidak melepaskan kedua tangannya yang bergelayut di tangan kiri Mello.

Pada akhirnya, Mello berjalan berdampingan dengan dua orang.

Riena yang memaksa untuk tetap menggandeng tangan kiri Mello.

Dan Mello yang terus menggenggam tangan Matt yang sudah merona wajahnya. Walaupun Mello tidak tahu bahwa Matt hampir kehilangan setengah akal sehatnya atau kesadarannya, karena genggaman tangan Mello.

Mereka benar-benar tidak sadar akan keberadaan tiga orang yang menatap mereka.

"Gadis itu benar-benar agresif ya, Ryuzaki?" tanya Light.

L hanya menggangguk, dia membungkuk sedikit-walaupun badannya sudah bungkuk-ke arah Near, "Nah, Near... bagaimana menurutmu? Tidakkah kau merasa perlu melakukan sesuatu?"

Near menatap L. "Saya rasa tidak perlu."

"Begitukah? Jadi kau tidak merasa terancam dengan keberadaan Riena?"

"Sama sekali tidak," jawab Near tanpa ekspresi. "Walaupun, ada seseorang yang membuat saya..."

L menunggu kata-kata Near, tapi dia hanya terdiam.

"Ya? Apa maksudmu, Near?"

Near menggeleng, "Tidak ada apa-apa, L-_sama_. Bukankah lebih baik jika L-_sama_ pergi sekarang? Mello tidak suka menunggu."

L menggigit ibu jarinya menahan senyum, "Saya rasa kau benar, Near. Tidak baik membuat orang menunggu. Apalagi jika orang itu adalah Mello."

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

"Seperti itulah rincian dari kasus Kira," jelas L pada akhirnya.

Mello terdiam. "Hmm... begitu rupanya."

L menyesap minumannya, "Dan tersangka utamanya tentu saja adalah-"

"Aku bukan Kira. Lagipula, kau belum punya bukti untuk itu," sela Light kesal.

L memandang Light lalu menambahkan gula ke minumannya, "Saya pasti akan menemukan buktinya. Light-kun tenang saja."

Light hanya mendengus.

Mereka semua sejenak terdiam.

Riena tersenyum ke arah Mello, lalu menarik lengan bajunya.

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin memberikan sesuatu padamu. Tapi bukan di sini," jawabnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau berikan? Aku tidak akan tertipu lagi."

Mello mengingat kebohongan Riena dulu, yang membuat dia mengingat kejadian saat dia mencium Matt. Anehnya, Mello sama sekali tidak ingat tentang pernyataan cinta Riena kepadanya.

"Obat. Bukankah obat yang dulu kuberi sudah habis? Atau kau ingin agar semua orang di sini tahu, kalau kau sedang 'sakit'?" bisik Riena.

Matt melirik tajam ke arah Riena. Dia benar-benar kesal dengan tingkah Riena yang selalu menempel erat pada Mello.

Mello terdiam sejenak, "Baiklah. Ayo kita pergi."

Mello dan Riena berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Mello? Kau mau kemana?"

Mello melirik Matt, "Aku ada urusan sedikit. Kau diam di sini saja. Tidak usah ikut."

Matt terdiam, sementara Riena tersenyum puas menyaksikannya. Baginya tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan jika Mello lebih memilih bersamanya dan meninggalkan Matt. Walaupun alasannya bukan karena Riena sendiri.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Mello terlihat sedang terdiam di bawah pohon besar. Dia menatap botol obat yang diberikan Riena. Nampaknya dia sedang berpikir tentang apa yang tadi dibicarakannya dengan Riena

"_Ini obatnya..." kata Reina sembari menyerahkan botol obat pada Mello._

_Mello menatap botol obat yang ada dalam genggamannya. __"Hei... apa hanya ini satu-satunya cara?"_

"_Maksudmu?"_

"_Haruskah aku berubah menjadi perempuan?"_

"_Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau begitu takut menjadi perempuan?"_

_Mello menatap tajam Riena, "Aku tidak takut!"_

"_Lalu apa? Kau sendiri yang bilang padaku kalau kau tidak butuh siapapun. Kalau begitu, hal apa yang membuatmu risau? Seharusnya kau tidak mengkhawatirkan sesuatu kan? __Hal-hal seperti pemikiran akan ada orang yang tidak bisa menerima perubahanmu, kan? Kau tidak akan peduli, kan?" tanya Riena._

_Mello terdiam. Untuk sekejap, bayangan Matt muncul di benaknya._

"_Tutup mulutmu!"_

_Riena tersenyum, "Ada satu hal lagi yang ingin kuberikan padamu."_

_Mello menatap Riena, "Apa?"_

"_Ini..." Riena menyerahkan sebuah kotak yang berwarna merah pekat berisi pita hitam._

"_Apa itu?"_

"_Cokelat _Valentine_. Ayo, terimalah! Aku membuatnya dengan susah payah," kata Riena karena Mello belum juga menerima pemberiannya._

"_Sebaiknya kau berikan saja pada orang lain. Aku tidak butuh," jawab Mello sambil beranjak pergi._

"_Tapi, kan, Mello!" seru Riena tertahan._

_Mello menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, "Jangan ikuti aku."_

_Riena hanya mampu menatap punggung Mello dengan tatapan sendu, "Dasar! Padahal aku benar-benar bersusah payah membuatnya. Tapi, tidak apalah... karena pada akhirnya Mello akan kembali padaku."_

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Mello memandang senja yang berwarna jingga. Rupanya siang sudah berlalu. Sebentar lagi matahari akan terbenam dan tergantikan oleh bulan dan bintang.

Angin dingin mulai berhembus. Mello merasa badannya mulai menggigil. Saat itulah dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke _Wammy's House_ dan menyudahi untuk memikirkan keputusan apa yang akan dibuatnya nanti.

Tiba-tiba saja, entah kenapa, dia ingin bertemu seseorang. Setidaknya hanya untuk melihatnya saja.

Mello melangkah ke arah _Wammy's House_ dan menuju suatu tempat dimana dia bisa bertemu dengan saingannya selama ini. Seseorang yang selalu dia tuju.

Mello tidak menyadari bahwa dia sedang diperhatikan oleh dua orang. Mungkin karena orang itu berada dibelakangnya atau karena Mello terlalu terfokus pada tujuannya.

"Bukankah itu Mello, Ryuzaki?"

L menoleh ke arah Mello yang berjalan menjauh, "Ya... dan sepertinya Mello mempunyai urusan dengan seseorang saat ini."

"Lalu dimana gadis itu?" tanya Light.

L menggigit ibu jarinya seraya memandang Light, "Tidakkah kau menyadari sesuatu, Light-kun?"

Light mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Tentang apa?"

"Tentang Riena..."

Light tidak mengerti apa maksud dari detektif nomer satu itu, "Maksudmu-"

"L-_sama_!"

L dan Light seketika menoleh.

"Ada apa Matt?"

"Apakah kau melihat Mello? Daritadi dia belum pulang juga," katanya dengan nada cemas yang terlihat jelas.

L terdiam sejenak, "Maaf Matt, tapi daritadi saya belum melihat Mello. Mungkin dia belum pulang."

Light hanya bisa mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar jawaban L.

"Begitu... terima kasih, L. Mungkin lebih baik aku menunggu Mello di luar saja," kata Matt sambil beranjak pergi dengan kepala yang menunduk.

Setelah Matt tidak terlihat lagi, Light mendekatkan dirinya ke arah L, "Kenapa tadi kau berbohong, Ryuzaki?"

"Karena saya rasa, Mello sedang tidak ingin diganggu sekarang."

Light tersenyum, "Oh, aku mengerti maksudmu. Tapi, kasihan Matt."

"Yah, begitulah dilema yang dihadapi orang yang terjebak dalam cinta segitiga, Light-kun," jawab L.

Light mendengus, "Jangan terlalu puitis, Ryuzaki. Tidak cocok untukmu. Lagipula yang kau maksud cinta segiempat, kan?"

L hanya tersenyum.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Mello membuka pintu ruangan itu. Gelap. Itulah keadaan ruangan itu. Tidak ada lampu yang menyala, hanya mengandalkan penerangan dari sinar bulan yang tertembus oleh jendela ruangan.

Dan ditengah ruangan yang terkena cahaya bulan itu, terdapat seorang bocah berambut putih yang sedang menumpuk kartu menjadi sebuah menara.

Mello hanya terdiam menatapnya. Tidak melakukan apa-apa. Begitu pula Near, dia tidak merasa terganggu dengan kedatangan Mello dan terus melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Kau senang kan? Aku kalah lagi darimu," ujar Mello membuka pembicaraan.

Near menoleh ke arah Mello, "Mengapa saya harus merasa senang?"

Mello mendengus kesal.

Near melanjutkan perkataanya, "Mengapa saya bisa merasa senang, jika Mello malah membenci saya?"

"Aku benci semua orang yang lebih hebat dariku," kata Mello.

Near terdiam, "Begitukah? Tapi hanya dengan menjadi lebih hebat dari Mellolah, baru saya bisa mendapatkan perhatian Mello."

Mata Mello membulat, dia tidak menyangka Near akan menjawab seperti itu. Dia memalingkan mukanya karena pipinya tiba-tiba terasa panas.

Mereka berdua kembali terdiam, menikmati kesunyian malam.

"Apa kau mendapat cokelat hari ini?" tanya Mello. Sedetik kemudian, dia menyadari kebodohannya. Untuk apa dia bertanya hal seperti itu pada Near?

Near menggeleng, lalu dia melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tadi tertunda "Mello pasti mendapatkan banyak cokelat, ya?"

Mello terdiam, dia mencari sesuatu di saku celananya. Dia melihat cokelat batangan yang berada di genggamannya. Sebuah pemikiran gila, itulah yang ada di benak Mello.

Mello berjalan menuju Near, dan menyerahkan cokelat itu padanya.

Near mendongak ke arah Mello, wajahnya masih tetap tanpa ekspresi.

"Untukmu. Asal kau tahu saja, aku tidak suka cokelat putih. Lagipula..." Mello memalingkan wajahnya, "ini kan hari _Valentine_."

Near menerima cokelat Mello dan memandangnya sejenak, "Boleh saya memakannya sekarang?"

"Terserah. Cokelat itu milikmu."

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Mello berjalan menuju kamarnya. Sesekali dia berhenti untuk melihat bayangannya di kaca jendela. Apakah wajahnya masih bersemu merah?

Yang dia lihat di sana hanya wajahnya yang benar-benar terlihat seperti perempuan. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Bukan saatnya memikirkan hal itu, tegasnya dalam hati.

Saat Mello sampai di kamarnya, dia tidak mendapati Matt di manapun.

Kemana anak itu? Batin Mello.

Maka, Mello memutuskan untuk mencari Matt. Kejadian ini sama seperti saat ulang tahun Matt. Tapi, Mello sudah mencari Matt ke seluruh ruangan, dia belum juga menemukannya.

"Mello!" seru seseorang di luar.

Mello menoleh. Rupanya L. Untuk apa dia berada di halaman belakang? Mello melihat mereka-L dan Light-sedang duduk di bangku taman belakang.

"Ada apa L-_sama_?"

L memasukkan potongan cake ke dalam mulutnya, setelah memastikan potongan itu tertelan, barulah dia menjawab, "Kau pasti sedang mencari Matt, kan?"

Mello mengangguk.

"Saya rasa saya tahu di mana Matt berada," kata L. Light di sampingnya hanya mendengus sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Di mana Matt?"

"Sebelum itu, ada sesuatu yang ingin saya berikan padamu, Mello," L mendekat ke arah Mello dan menyodorkan sesuatu padanya.

Mello menerimanya, sebuah rosario, "Untuk apa ini, L-_sama_?"

"Saya bisa menduga, bahwa Mello cepat atau lambat akan pergi dari sini. Dan saya tidak yakin apakah saya bisa ada saat Mello akan pergi nanti. Karena itulah, saya memberikan hadiah ini sekarang."

Mello hanya terdiam.

"Ucapkanlah doa saat kau memegangnya, agar Dia memberikan apa yang kau butuhkan dalam perjalananmu," kata L.

"Berdoa? Pada benda ini?"

"Kepada Apa Yang Dilambangkannya."

Mello mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kau tahu, L? Aku tidak percaya hal-hal seperti itu."

"Doa tidak ditujukan pada para dewa," jelasnya. "Doamu adalah untuk dirimu sendiri, untuk memantapkan dirimu atas apa yang kau yakini."

"Tidak bisakah aku melakukannya tanpa berdoa pada benda ini?" tanya Mello.

"Tentu saja," L menggangguk. "Tapi, sesering apakah kita melakukan itu, selain di dalam doa?"

Mello kembali terdiam.

L menepuk bahu Mello, "Nah, semua hal yang ingin saya berikan dan bicarakan denganmu sudah selesai. Jadi, sekarang akan saya katakan di mana Matt. Dia sedang menunggumu di luar sana. Dia mengira kalau kau belum pulang."

"Apa?"

"Cepatlah pergi," kali ini Light yang bersuara, "udara mulai terasa dingin."

Mello bergegas pergi tanpa tahu bahwa L yang menyebabkan Matt menunggu di luar sampai semalam ini.

"Mudah-mudahan Matt tidak terserang flu," ujar light.

"Daripada membahas hal itu, apakah kau mau cokelat Light-_kun_? Saya membuatnya sendiri tadi," kata L sambil menyodorkan cokelat yang berbentuk bola-bola kecil.

"Aku tahu hal itu, Ryuzaki. Aku kan ada di sebelahmu saat kau membuat cokelat itu," jawab Light sambil memakan sebuah cokelat itu.

L memandang Light. Light yang merasa terganggu dengan pandangan L, mulai merasa kesal, "Ada apa? Mengapa kau memandangiku seperti itu? Apakah kau sedang menaikkan persentaseku sebagai Kira?"

L menggeleng, "Tidak. Saya hanya bingung. Bukankah Light-_kun_ tidak suka makanan manis?"

Light tersentak, "Ini kan cokelat darimu Ryuzaki. Jadi... aku... ini kan _Valentine_. Jadi..." muka Light sontak memerah karena pandangan L, "sudahlah!'

L tersenyum, dia memegang tangan Light dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahnya, "Saya rasa saya mengerti maksud Light-_kun_."

Wajah L dan Light semakin dekat, sehingga hidung mereka saling bersentuhan. Light mulai merasa wajahnya semakin memerah, sebelum dia menutup matanya, sambil tersenyum malu, dia bergumam, "Dasar bodoh..."

Maka, di bawah naungan malam dan sinar rembulan, bayangan mereka pun menyatu.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Mello berjalan cepat. Dia benar-benar tidak habis pikir mengapa Matt menunggunya sampai semalam ini. Memang, dia tadi menghabiskan waktu yang lama dalam diam dengan Near.

Sontak pipi Mello memancarkan semburat merah. Dia berhenti berlari untuk menghela nafas, mencoba memfokuskan dirinya dan mengeyahkan bayangan aneh dalam pikirannya.

Saat mencapai pintu depan, Mello melihatnya. Matt yang sedang duduk di teras depan sambil sesekali menggosokkan telapak tangannya. Pandangan Matt tertuju ke depan, sehingga dia tidak menyadari kehadiran Mello di belakangnya.

"Matt..."

Matt tersentak, dia menoleh ke belakang. Kini, orang yang ditunggunya untuk waktu yang lumayan lama, berada di belakangnya.

Matt tersenyum lalu dia berdiri berhadapan dengan Mello, "Mello..."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Matt?"

Matt menunduk malu, "Aku menunggumu, Mello."

Mello menyentuh pipi Matt, terasa dingin. Sudah berapa lama dia menunggu Mello?

Matt terkejut, dia memegang tangan Mello yang berada di pipinya.

"Pipimu dingin. Tanganmu juga. Anak bodoh, untuk apa kau menungguku di sini? Kenapa tidak menunggu di kamar saja?"

Pipi Matt bersemu merah, "Aku ingin memberikan sesuatu padamu, Mello. Dan... aku ingin secepatnya menyerahkannya padamu. Jadi-"

Ucapan Matt terpotong karena dia tiba-tiba bersin.

"Lebih baik kita masuk ke dalam, Matt. Nanti kau sakit," ujar Mello yang beranjak pergi.

"Tunggu, Mello!" seru Matt. Dia memegang tangan Mello sehingga langkah Mello terhenti.

"Apa, Matt?"

Matt melepaskan pegangan tangannya. Dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jaketnya, sebuah kotak berwaran hitam, "Ini untukmu, Mello."

Mello melihat kotak yang disodorkan Matt kepadanya. Lalu dia menatap Matt yang sedang menunduk. Mello tidak dapat melihat wajah Matt yang sudah memerah karena gelapnya malam.

"Terima kasih, Matt," Mello mengambil cokelatnya. "Ini cokelat pertama yang kuterima hari ini.

Matt tersenyum senang, jika cokelat darinya adalah cokelat yang pertama, itu berarti Mello tidak menerima cokelat dari Riena.

"Sama-sa-"

Matt bersin lagi. Mello memandang Matt dan menghela nafasnya.

"Apa kubilang."

Entah dorongan apa, tiba-tiba Mello menarik tangan Matt dan merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukannya.

Matt terkejut luar biasa, tiba-tiba saja Mello memeluknya. Memeluknya!

"Me...Mello?"

"Diamlah, Matt."

Akhirnya Matt memutuskan untuk diam. Dia hanya merasakan hangatnya pelukan Mello. Jika bukan karena pelukan erat Mello, mungkin Matt sekarang sudah terduduk di lantai karena saking lemasnya kakinya sekarang.

Matt mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas yang tadinya terbenam seluruhnya di dada Mello, "Mello? Ada apa denganmu? Apa kau punya masalah? Jika ada, aku pasti akan melakukan apapun untuk membantumu."

Mello mempererat pelukannya. Matt kembali menunduk, kini Mello meletakkan dagunya di kepala Matt, "Tidak ada apa-apa, Matt. Kau keberatan?"

Matt menggeleng. Lalu entah keberanian darimana, Matt mengangkat tangannya dan melingkarkannya di pinggang Mello. Detak jantungnya terdengar keras. Rasanya seperti hampir meloncat melalui tenggorokan dan keluar lewat mulutnya. Hari ini adalah hari yang paling membahagiakan bagi Matt. Walaupun Mello tidak melihatnya, tapi Matt tidak berhenti tersenyum.

Mello menggenggam cokelat pemberian Matt. Dia menghela nafasnya. Ada sebuah pemikiran dalam benaknya, bahwa apapun yang terjadi nanti, dia akan tetap meninggalkan _Wammy's House_. Meninggalkan tempat yang merawatnya sejak dulu. Meninggalkan pesaingnya yang belum bisa dia kalahkan sampai saat ini. Meninggalkan sahabat satu-satunya, orang yang paling mengerti dia.

Dengan tetap menatap kotak cokelat itu, Mello bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya, apakah cokelat masih terasa manis, saat Matt tidak lagi bersamanya nanti?

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Sementara itu, di waktu yang sama tetapi tempat yang berbeda...

"Ryuzaki, kapan kita akan pulang?"

"Beberapa jam lagi, Light-_kun_..."

Light menyesap kopinya, "Jadi kita berada di sini karena urusanmu dengan Mello, bukan?"

L menggigit ibu jarinya sambil tersenyum, "Sebenarnya itu bukan alasan yang utama. Tapi itu juga salah satu alasan."

Alis kanan Light terangkat, "Apa maksudmu?"

L menatap Light sambil tetap tersenyum, "Sebenarnya, saya mengajak Light-_kun_ ke sini adalah karena saya tidak ingin Light-_kun_ menerima cokelat selain dari saya."

Pipi Light merona, "Kau benar-benar licik, L."

"Saya lebih suka menyebutnya pintar. Lagipula, kau juga menikmatinya kan, Light-_kun_?" tanya L sembari mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Light.

"Ck... aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu."

L tersenyum dan mencium Light sekilas, membuat wajah Light semakin memerah.

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh, Light-_kun_. Kita berdua tahu, bahwa tidak ada orang bodoh di sini."

.

.

**T*B*C**

.

Akhirnya, selese juga nhe chapter. Gimana? Udah kenyang belom ama adegan MxM? Soalnya mule chapter depan bakalan ada konflik lagi!

Kepanjangan ya? Chapter ini mengalami perubahan setengahnya dari aslinya. Adegan pelukannya sebenarnya juga ga ada. Tapi kalo pake konsep awal, rasanya gak nyambung aja. Luna ngerjainnya sambil bikin paper pasar modal yang dikumpul hari senen ini. Susah banget!

Untuk updatenya, mungkin bakalan lebih lama lagi. Soalnya mule tanggal duapuluh Luna uda UTS! Hikz! Meeeraaanaa~

Ada yang lagi UTS ga? Ayo ayo... kita menderita bersama-sama *plak!*

Yup! Seperti biasa, review pleaseeeee...


	8. Pilihan Ketiga

**DISCLAIMER : death note milik TO kuadrat.**

**Warning! Ada OC yang eksis abis. Eng… tokohnya mulai OOC, bener lo! Gak bohong!.**

**Tolong jangan terlalu mempercayai informasi apapun yang anda baca, karena kebenaran cerita ini masih dipertanyakan.**

**Tambahan: Duo L tidak muncul di chapter ini. Mereka sudah kembali ke Jepang beberapa jam setelah adegan duo M berpelukan. Mereka bahkan tidak berpamitan kepada yang lainnya.**

.

**Happy Reading**

.

.

Chapter 8 : Pilihan Ketiga

_Ingatlah, ada harga yang harus dibayar_

_untuk pilihan-pilihan yang kita ambil._

_Pastikan agar pilihan yang kalian ambil di kemudian hari_

_tidak membatasi jalan kalian sendiri di masa depan._

_Ingatlah itu demi cita-cita kalian,_

_lalu ambillah pilihan kalian._

(Here, There Be A Dragon)

Mello's POV

Sudah dua atau mungkin tiga bulan berlalu semenjak aku divonis menjadi perempuan. Entah ini takdir atau hanya kesialanku saja, tapi aku merasa sejak saat aku divonis seperti itu, ada sesuatu dalam diriku berubah. Entah apa…

Aku melirik ke arah Matt yang sedang tertidur pulas di ranjangnya. Dia begadang semalaman untuk menyelesaikan _game_-nya itu. Sampai hari ini aku tetap tidak mengerti mengapa Matt begitu menyukai hal-hal berbau _game_ itu.

Aku melihat keluar jendela, pagi ini hujan kembali turun.

Aku melirik jam yang berada di sampingku. Pukul 07.00. Hari ini hari minggu, wajar saja apabila banyak anak-anak yang masih tertidur pulas di kamarnya masing-masing.

Sebenarnya aku juga ingin tidur sampai hujan ini berhenti. Aku benar-benar tidak suka hujan. Tapi aku tidak bisa tertidur, walaupun aku sudah membaringkan tubuhku dan memejamkan mataku. Karena ada satu hal yang membuatku resah. Hal itu adalah waktu yang terus berjalan. Bagaimanapun juga, aku tidak terlalu memikirkan perubahanku sampai saat dimana aku akan benar-benar berubah nanti.

Apakah ini memang keputusan yang tepat? Aku tidak tahu…. Tapi yang aku tahu, ini adalah keputusan yang paling gila.

Aku melirik Matt yang sedang menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Mungkin karena dia merasa kedinginan. Hari masih pagi, ditambah dengan turunnya hujan, membuat udara semakin dingin. Maka kuputuskan untuk bangun dan menghampiri Matt, sekedar mengambil selimutnya yang sudah berada di lantai.

Saat aku bangun, entah kenapa kepalaku terasa pusing, untuk beberapa detik ke depan, pandanganku memburam. Aku jatuh terduduk di ranjangku sambil memegangi kepalaku. Akhir-akhir ini, aku merasa seperti ini terus. Cepat lelah, pusing dan hampir saja pingsan. Sama seperti saat itu, saat dimana aku pingsan dan berakhir di rumah sakit, divonis sebagai seorang perempuan. Mudah-mudahan bukan pertanda buruk.

Aku memandang Matt sekali lagi yang mulai mengigil kedinginan, dia tidak terbangun, mungkin karena saking mengantuknya dia. Aku menghela nafas panjang dan mencoba bangun. Lalu aku mengambil selimutnya dan menyelimuti Matt.

Aku memandang wajahnya. Tiba-tiba aku teringat hal-hal konyol yang reflek kulakukan pada Matt. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Ada apa denganku sebenarnya? Matt temanku. Dia sahabatku.

Aku mendesah. Aku memegang dadaku yang rasanya mulai berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya.

_Tenang_, perintahku dalam hati. _Kendalikan dirimu._

Hal yang sia-sia sebenarnya, degupan itu malah bertambah dua kali lipat saat Matt menyebut namaku dalam tidurnya. Merasa hal ini semakin aneh buatku, aku memutuskan untuk keluar. Aku meninggalkan Matt setelah memastikan dia tidak akan kedinginan. Aku meraih jaket hitamku yang tebal dan beranjak keluar kamar. Aku tidak tahu akan kemana, tapi yang jelas aku ingin menghilangkan perasaan ini. Seperti _puzzle_ yang dibagi dua, aku ingin degup ini berhenti sekaligus berharap agar degup ini berdetak lebih keras dan lebih kencang.

Bunyi hujan di luar sana pun tak terdengar olehku, terkalahkan oleh degupan jantungku yang muncul karena sahabatku sendiri.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Tidak ada satu pun orang di luar. Mungkin karena malas keluar atau karena dinginnya udara. Aku berada di ruang tamu, tentu saja sendirian.

Suara hujan membuat perasaanku tidak enak. Ada alasan mengapa aku tidak suka hujan. Dan aku tidak ingin mengingat alasan itu. Tanpa hal itu pun aku tetap tidak menyukai hujan.

Merasa kalau ini mulai membosankan, aku beranjak ke dekat jendela. Aku menangkap suatu siluet di luar sana. Penasaran, aku pun memicingkan mataku. Mataku membulat saat aku menyadari siapa orang itu.

Kenapa dia berdiri di sana?

Aku berbalik menuju sofa, tapi sebelum sampai ke sana, aku berhenti dan malah keluar menuju teras depan.

Kupastikan sekali lagi orang yang berdiri di luar itu.

Dia William.

Ayah palsu Riena, tangan kanannya.

Aku hanya tahu beberapa hal saja mengenai dia. Selain auranya yang bersahabat, senyumnya yang menyejukkan serta tutur katanya yang benar-benar sopan, semua itu mengingatkanku pada Watari, tangan kanan L. Apakah memang semua orang yang bergelar nomer satu di dunia mempunyai tangan kanan seperti itu?

Aku tidak tahu. Tapi ada satu hal yang membedakan William dengan Watari.

Aku tidak terlalu mengerti. Tapi jika kau mempunyai bayangan bagaimana seorang ayah yang ideal, kau pasti sependapat denganku bahwa William-lah orangnya.

Selain itu, Riena juga pernah bercerita kepadaku tentang cara kerjanya sebagai dokter. Dia mengatakan bahwa dia dijuluki sebagai dokter nomer satu bukan karena dia telah menolong banyak orang, tetapi karena penelitiannya. Ya, penelitiannya yang berhubungan dengan penemuan obat untuk penyakit yang tidak dikenal, wabah yang sulit ditangani, ataupun metode penyembuhan terbaru untuk penyakit yang tidak ada obatnya.

Biasanya, William yang bertugas memilih dan menemui pasien. William -yang juga ternyata seorang dokter-, akan memeriksa pasien dan Riena yang berada dibalik layar bertugas meracik obat untuk pasien sesuai hasil pemeriksaan William. Jadi, tidak heran jika tidak ada yang mengetahui rupa dokter yang sudah menolongnya itu.

Benar-benar mirip seperti L.

Memang orang yang punya kemampuan tetapi bersifat misterius pasti menarik perhatian banyak orang.

Hampir saja aku memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam jika saja William tidak memanggilku. Aku tidak mengerti akan diriku sendiri. Mengapa aku malah berlari ke arah William? Entahlah… mungkin karena William mirip dengannya. Dengan Ayah…

mmmooonnn

Laki-laki tua itu lebih memilih memayungiku daripada dirinya sendiri. Dia tersenyum hangat, membuatku melayang pada suatu ingatan yang tersangkut di hati dan tertidur dibagian terdalam otakku. Aku tak tahu itu sesuatu yang sudah kulupakan karena aku ingin atau memang terlupakan. Yang jelas itu adalah suatu kenangan menyenangkan yang menyakitkan.

"Maaf membuatmu kehujanan, Mello. Tapi saya rasa saya tidak diperbolehkan untuk masuk ke sana bukan?"

Aku tertunduk, tidak ingin melihat wajahnya yang pasti sedang tersenyum sekarang, "Ada apa anda mencariku?"

"Ada suatu hal yang harus saya katakan padamu, Mello. Mungkin ini bisa disebut kelancangan, tapi aku juga seorang dokter. Nuraniku tidak mengizinkanku untuk berbohong."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Aku melihatnya tersenyum sedih, mungkin dia merasa berat untuk mengatakannya.

"Ini mengenai penyakitmu dan pilihan yang diberikan Riena kepadamu," katanya.

Keningku mengerut. Apa maksudnya? Karena aku tidak mengerti, maka kuputuskan untuk menunggunya menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Riena memberikanmu dua pilihan dan menyembunyikan pilihan ketiga."

Mataku melebar saking terkejutnya, "Pilihan ketiga? Jadi, ada pilihan ketiga?"

William mengangguk, "Ya, kau bisa memilih untuk tetap menjadi laki-laki jika kau mau."

Aku merasa seperti disambar petir. Lalu dengan dengan cepat, kemarahanku menggelegak, tanganku mengepal dan tubuhku bergetar saking hebatnya amarah dalam diriku.

Aku mencoba bersuara, tapi yang keluar hanya sebuah desisan, "Jadi…Riena… membohongiku?"

"Dia tidak bermaksud membohongimu, tapi-"

"Tidak bermaksud?" suaraku melengking, aku sadar tidak ada satu alasan pun yang bisa kuterima saat ini. "Anda tidak usah membelanya! Dimana dia? Dimana Riena?"

"Mello…"

"Kalau anda tidak ingin memberitahunya, aku akan mencarinya sendiri," aku berbalik menyongsong hujan bertekad untuk menghajar Riena saat ini juga.

William menahanku, aku berbalik dan menatapnya tajam, "LEPASKAN AKU!"

"Mello, saya mohon, dengarkan penjelasan saya-"

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan! Semuanya sudah sangat jelas sekarang!" aku menghentakkan tangan William yang menahanku, lalu menunjuknya dengan amarah yang semakin besar, "Anda… dan dokter tolol itu, datang padaku, memvonisku dengan penyakit tolol itu, dan dengan bodohnya aku mau menerima bantuan kalian. Lalu pada akhirnya, kalian hanya menganggapku sebagai mainan kalian. Benar kan? Itu yang kalian inginkan, kan?"

William menggeleng, "Itu salah. Kami sama sekali tidak ingin mempermainkanmu, Mello. Riena, dia hanya-"  
"PERSETAN DENGAN SEMUA ITU!" aku berteriak, "Pergi dari hadapanku sekarang juga! Aku muak melihatmu!"

Kami berdua terdiam, merasa bahwa William tidak akan pergi, aku memutuskan untuk berlari menjauhinya. Pergi ke suatu tempat. Tempat di mana aku bisa menemui dia. Riena… si gadis aneh, si dokter nomer satu di dunia, si pembohong…

"Mello!"

Aku mengacuhkan seruan William. Amarah menguasaiku, membuatku melupakan perasaan lega atau mungkin gembira, jika aku tahu, bahwa aku masih bisa menjadi laki-laki. Walaupun mungkin sebenarnya aku…

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Pemandangan di depanku tidak terlihat jelas karena hujan yang semakin deras, tapi aku tetap berlari. Dan disanalah aku melihatnya. Riena yang sedang membelakangiku sambil membawa payungnya. Dia mungkin tidak menyadari keberadaanku. Yang aku tahu, Riena selalu merenung di tengah guyuran hujan. Aku ingat kalau dia pernah berkata tentang betapa dia menyukai hujan. Berbanding terbalik denganku.

Aku berada di belakangnya sekarang dan tentu saja sangat dekat. Bajuku basah kuyup. Jika bukan karena amarahku ini, aku pasti sudah menggigil kedinginan. Setidaknya, aku tidak melupakan sesuatu yang harus kubawa.

"Riena…"  
Dia berbalik, seketika wajahnya berubah cerah saat melihatku. Aku menatapnya tajam, dan tentu saja, dia pasti menyadari betapa buruknya suasana hatiku saat ini. Aku benci hujan, ditambah dengan kenyataan bahwa aku sudah dibohongi, bahkan oleh orang yang sama sekali tidak kupercayai, membuat aku bisa meldak setiap detik.

"Ada apa Mello? Apa ada-"

"Kau masih bertanya? Kau masih BERANI BERTANYA?"

Riena terlonjak mendengar teriakanku. "Mello, ada a-"

"BERANI SEKALI KAU MEMBOHONGIKU?"

Riena sepertinya menyadari penyebab kemarahanku. Dia menunduk diam, mungkin mencoba mencari sebuah alasan yang tepat. Hal yang sia-sia, karena aku TIDAK AKAN menerima alasan apapun juga.

"Kau sengaja melakukannya, kan? Apa yang kau inginkan, hah? Puas kau, menjadikanku sebagai mainanmu? KAU PUAS?"

Riena menggeleng, "Mello… aku… aku hanya-" Air mata Riena turun perlahan, dan dia melepaskan payung yang digenggamnya, sementara tangan kirinya memeluk erat bonekanya. Dia memandang mataku dan mendekat ke arahku.

Omong kosong! Aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun lagi darinya!

Aku mengeluarkan pistol yang berada di jaketku dan menodongnya tepat di kening. Riena tersentak, aku bisa melihat sorot ketakutan dalam matanya.

"Mello…" suara Riena terdengar lemah, hujan mengaburkannya. Tapi aku bisa membaca gerakan mulutnya.

Aku memandangnya tajam, "Jangan memanggil namaku. Jangan mendekat. Jangan pernah menemuiku lagi. Jika aku masih melihatmu, bahkan hanya bayanganmu, aku bersumpah aku akan membunuhmu."

Aku terdiam sambil menatapnya, menyakinkannya bahwa semua yang kuucapkan bukanlah omong kosong belaka. Sebenarnya, aku sangat ingin membunuhnya sekarang, tapi entah kenapa aku teringat William, dan semuanya jadi terasa salah.

Aku berbalik dan beranjak pergi, tapi Riena masih memanggilku. Amarahku kembali muncul. Berani sekali dia memanggilku setelah semua yang sudah kukatakan tadi.

"Dengar, Riena," aku berbicara tanpa berbalik ke arahnya. Aku sangat muak padanya. "Kesabaranku ada batasnya. Dan kau akan mempunyai waktu seumur hidupmu untuk menyesalinya, jika kau memilih menjadi musuhku. Kau mengerti kan, apa maksudku?"

Melalui ekor mataku, aku melihat Riena jatuh terduduk.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Entah sudah berapa lama aku berbaring di tengah guyuran hujan ini. Kakiku yang terkilir karena terjatuh tadi, sama sekali tidak terasa sakit.

Aku merasa kebas. Tidak berdaya… sama seperti saat itu. Sendirian di tengah hujan.

Kenangan buruk seperti ukiran yang tidak bisa hilang, sedangkan kenangan indah memudar seperti bayangan di kala senja, terasa samar walaupun nyata. Jika kau mempunyai satu kenangan pahit tentang seseorang, satu saja… maka saat itu juga hatimu akan terasa sakit saat mengingat kenangan indah saat bersamanya.

Aku pun begitu…

Kenangan pahit itu pun masih jelas dalam ingatanku. Satu-satunya kenangan yang tersisa di masa kecilku.

"_Ayaaah…" _

_Aku berlari menuju ruang kerja ayah. Aku begitu antusias, karena aku mendapatkan nilai seratus untuk ujian kali ini. Lagi. Dalam pikiranku yang masih kecil itu, melihat ayah tersenyum sambil membelai kepalaku, adalah hal paling menyenangkan dalam hidupku._

_Aku suka senyum ayah. Aku menyukai saat-saat dimana dia memangkuku dan membelai kepalaku, saat itu aku bisa merasakan aroma khasnya yang menyejukkanku._

_Ayah sangat memperhatikanku. Dia akan memujiku setiap aku mendapatkan nilai sempurna, akan cemas saat aku sakit, akan sedih saat aku merajuk dan berkata tanpa berpikir, betapa aku membencinya, serta memarahiku saat aku melakukan kesalahan._

_Bagi ayah aku adalah segalanya, bagiku, ayah adalah tempatku untuk mengenal dunia._

_Dan bagi ayah… aku adalah pengganti ibu._

"_Ada apa Mihael"_

_Aku menyodorkan kertas ulangan kepadanya._

_Ayah tersenyum dan membelai kepalaku, "Kau hebat."_

_Senyumku merekah, "Kalau begitu, besok kita pergi ke taman bermain ya? Ayah sudah janji kan?"_

"_Tentu saja, besok kita pergi kemana pun kau mau."_

_Aku tersenyum, lalu pergi ke meja kerjanya, mengambil sebuah pigura. "Ayah, Ibu cantik ya?"_

"_Ibumu adalah wanita tercantik yang pernah Ayah temui."_

_Aku melihat foto Ibu yang sudah kulihat berkali-kali. __Wajahku sangat mirip dengan Ibu. Ibu sangat cantik dengan rambut panjangnya yang tergerai indah. Aku memang mirip dengan Ibu, kecuali mataku. Mataku milik Ayah._

"_Ayah… kapan aku boleh memotong rambutku? Rambutku sudah panjang, semua temanku mengejekku. Katanya aku mirip perempuan, dan aku tidak boleh bermain dengan mereka."_

_Ayah membelai kepalaku, "Jangan dengarkan mereka, menurut Ayah Mihael sangat cocok dengan rambut panjang."_

_Aku memutuskan tidak membantah kata-kata Ayah. Ada satu pertanyaan yang selalu terngiang di otakku. Bahkan saat aku masih kecil, aku bisa merasakan bahwa mungkin sebenarnya Ayah tidak benar-benar memperhatikanku._

_Esoknya kami pergi ke taman bermain. Kami bersenang-senang seharian. Walaupun aku sempat merasa kesal karena banyak yang mengira aku anak perempuan._

_Aku masih ingat dengan jelas, hujan saat itu turun dengan derasnya saat perjalanan kami menuju rumah. Aku sangat kelelahan saat itu. Entah kenapa aku malah menanyakan suatu hal pada Ayah. Suatu hal yang akan kusesali seumur hidupku._

"_Ayah, menurut Ayah, aku cantik, tidak?"_

"_Tentu saja, sayang. Kau adalah wanita tercantik yang pernah kutemui."_

_Aku tersentak. Siapa yang Ayah maksud? Bukankah menurut Ayah, Ibulah yang paling cantik?_

"_Ayah, apa Ayah menganggapku sebagai pengganti Ibu?"_

_Tubuh Ayah menegang, dan saat itu aku menyadari bahwa apa yang kutanyakan itu tak lebih dari sebuah pernyataan. Ya… aku memang pengganti Ibu bagi Ayah. Jika aku tidak mirip dengan Ibu, akankah Ayah memperhatikanku seperti sekarang? Atau dia akan meninggalkanku? Membenciku?_

"_Mihael… Ayah-"_

_Aku merasa ada dorongan keras dari belakang. Semuanya berlangsung begitu cepat. Saat aku membuka mata, rasa sakit menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku. Aku baru sadar kalau aku sudah terlempar dari mobil._

_Otakku mulai bekerja. Dimana Ayah? Saat itu aku menyadari bahwa Ayah masih di dalam mobil. Aku memaksakan diriku berjalan ke arahnya. Di sanalah aku melihatnya. __Pemandangan yang tidak akan kulupakan bahkan saat aku menutup mata sekalipun. Tubuh yang bersimbah darah dan tidak bergerak._

_Aku berteriak memanggilnya, mengguncangkan badannya, berharap dia akan membuka matanya. Aku benar-benar ketakutan saat itu._

"_Ayah… bangun, Ayah. Banguuunnn…" aku terisak keras sambil tetap mengguncangkan badannnya. Lalu aku melihat sebuah pigura yang didekap Ayah dengan begitu eratnya. Aku berusaha mengambilnya._

_Pigura itu tertutup darah. Hujan membuat darah itu menghilang. Aku membelalakkan mataku saat melihatnya, itu foto Ayah dan Ibu yang saling berpelukan. Walaupun hujan mengaburkan pandanganku, aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas._

_Aku tahu. Dari dulu aku tahu. Bahwa hanya Ibulah satu-satunya orang yang Ayah cintai, yang Ayah butuhkan. Dia tidak butuh siapapun selain Ibu. Dia tidak butuh aku._

_Hari itu aku menangis dengan kencang. __Kesedihan, kehilangan dan kebencian menjadi satu._

_Aku benci hujan. Aku membencinya karena hujan membuatku mengingat kenangan yang membuatku merasa kesepian._

_Yang aku tahu, kesepian adalah saat dimana kau merasa tidak dibutuhkan oleh siapapun._

Aku membuka mataku saat kenangan itu berhenti mengalir dari pikiranku. Hujan telah berhenti. Badanku terasa berat, dan kakiku terasa sangat sakit. Aku bahkan tidak bisa bangun.

Aku menutup mataku. Terserahlah… aku tidak apa-apa walau sendirian.

"Mello?"

Aku membuka mataku dan melihat Matt. Wajahnya terlihat khawatir.

"Mengapa kau berbaring di sini? Bajumu basah kuyup, kau tahu?"

Aku bangun dan menatap Matt, "Aku tahu."

"Lebih baik cepat masuk. Ayo, kau harus mengganti bajumu."

Aku mencoba berdiri, tapi rasa sakitnya mengalahkanku. "Auw!"

"Mello kakimu kenapa?" Matt membuka sepatuku. "Kakimu bengkak! Sakit tidak?"

Aku hanya terdiam. Pikiranku benar-benar kacau hari ini.

Matt mendesah, "Ayo."

"Apa?"

"Naik ke punggungku."

Aku mengernyitkan alis, "Hah?"

"Ayolah, Mello. Kau harus ganti baju dan pergi ke klinik untuk memeriksa kakimu."

Aku mendekat ke arahnya dan menumpukan beratku di punggungnya.

"Kau ringan, Mello."

Aku hanya mendengus mendengarnya. Aku melihat tanganku yang berada di bahunya, "Mengapa kau mencariku, Matt?"

"Eh? Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu."

"Kalau tidak tahu, jangan mencariku."

Matt terdiam, "Aku hanya… ingin bertemu denganmu, Mello. Aku… membutuhkanmu."

Wajah Matt tidak terlihat jelas, padahal aku ingin melihatnya untuk memastikan apakah dia serius berkata seperti itu atau tidak.

Kami terdiam beberapa lama. Aku merasa mengantuk. Seharusnya aku menggigil kedinginan, tapi bersama Matt terasa hangat. Aku pun melingkarkan lenganku di lehernya dan merebahkan kepalaku, mencoba untuk tidur. Hanya Matt satu-satunya yang bisa membuatku nyaman.

Aku akan tetap menjadi laki-laki, itulah keputusanku dalam hati. Keputusan itu berisi sepercik ragu dan kebimbangan. Mengapa saat aku mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan, semuanya malah terasa berbeda dari yang kuharapkan? Inikah yang kuinginkan?

"Mello? Mello? Sepertinya dia tertidur. Hei, Mello! Jadi teringat masa lalu ya? Dulu juga ada kejadian seperti ini kan?"

Aku jatuh tertidur sesaat setelah Matt berkata sesuatu.

Ya… Matt. Dulu memang ada kejadian seperti ini.

Aku pun hanya tersenyum mengingatnya.

Aku benci hujan, tapi setidaknya biarkan aku menikmati kebencian terhadap hujan bersama seseorang, bersama Matt.

.

.

**T*B*C**

.

REVIEEEWWWW?


	9. Tiga Kesan

DISCLAIMER : death note milik TO kuadrat.

Warning! Ada OC yang eksis abis. Eng… tokohnya mulai OOC, bener lo! Gak bohong!.

Tolong jangan terlalu mempercayai informasi apapun yang anda baca, karena kebenaran cerita ini masih dipertanyakan.

Tambahan : Ini adalah side story tentang Near, Matt dan Riena. Yaitu kesan yang paling melekat di diri mereka tentang Mello. Oke?

.

**Happy Reading**

.

.

Chapter 9 : Tiga Kesan

.

_._

_Mungkin ini 'kesombongan'_

_Aku tidak punya kekuatan atau logika untuk itu_

_Untuk membicarakan cinta aku terlalu rasional_

_Dan untuk membicarakan ideologi aku terlalu realistis_

_Aku terlalu kosong untuk berbicara tentang impian_

_Jiwaku kering, dan penuh dengan pengetahuan yang sulit_

_Sama seperti huruf – huruf yang mati dalam bungkusan mahal_

_(June the Little Queen) _

Near's POV

.

Aku selalu melihatnya tertawa gembira melalui kaca jendela kamarku. Aku mungkin terlalu takut untuk pergi keluar atau mungkin aku tidak punya alasan untuk pergi keluar. Walaupun aku pergi keluar, apa dia akan melihatku? Jawabannya sudah jelas. Tidak ada satu pun orang yang akan melihatku, bahkan Mello…

Pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya adalah dalam diam yang menenangkan. Aku tidak terlalu sering berbicara dan wajahku selalu tanpa ekspresi sehingga orang-orang jarang ingin menghabiskan waktunya denganku. Aku pun tersisihkan dari dunia, walaupun dengan otak pintarku. Hanya Mello yang datang padaku, dan tidak pernah bosan datang padaku, walaupun kami tidak pernah berbincang-bincang.

Semua itu dimulai saat minggu keduaku di _Wammy's House_, Mello datang padaku, menatapku lekat-lekat dan tajam sambil berseru lantang, "Aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu, Near!"

Untuk pertama kalinya, ada seseorang yang menyadari keberadaanku bahkan memanggil namaku. Perasaanku melambung senang saat itu, bagaimanapun juga, aku masih anak-anak kala itu, aku juga membutuhkan seseorang untuk berada di sampingku.

Tapi, belum sempat aku membalas perkataan Mello, dia sudah melangkah pergi meninggalkanku sambil menggerutu.

Setelah beberapa menit, barulah aku tahu alasan Mello datang padaku.

"Hey! Kau sudah lihat? Mello tersingkirkan dari peringkat satu! Dia jatuh di peringkat dua!" seru seorang anak laki-laki.

"Wah, lalu siapa peringkat satunya?" seru anak lainnya.

"Kalau tidak salah, namanya Near. Kau kenal?"

"Tidak. Kau tahu? Mello pasti merasa sangat kesal. Dia kan tidak suka dikalahkan."

Aku benar-benar mengerti setelah mendengar perbincangan kedua anak itu.

Perasaanku terasa sukar untuk dilukiskan. Saat itu, yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah bermain _puzzle_ dalam diam, sementara benakku penuh dengan bayangan tentang Mello.

Dan sejak saat itulah hubungan ganjil ini dimulai. Setiap aku mengalahkan Mello, dia pasti selalu datang padaku dan membentakku, terkadang aku akan membalasnya sambil lalu.

Sebenarnya aku merasa senang, hanya Mello yang datang padaku. Dia berbicara padaku dan aku menjawabnya. Hal yang paling aku suka darinya adalah saat dia berbicara padaku sambil menatapku tajam, sehingga bayanganku tercetak jelas di matanya.

Aku suka saat itu. Aku merasa bahwa keberadaanku di dunia ini telah diakui olehnya, walau sebagai saingan.

Ya, kami adalah saingan. Keberadaan yang bersifat kebalikan, seperti air dan api, unsur yang tidak dapat disatukan.

Aku jadi mengingat suatu kenangan di mana saat itu aku dan Mello serta anak-anak _Wammy's House_ yang lain sedang merayakan Paskah. Kami berdua dipasangkan karena saat itu ada perlombaan mencari telur Paskah. Tentu saja Mello menolak mentah-mentah, dia lebih memilih mencari telur itu sendirian daripada bersamaku.

Aku hanya mencari satu telur saja saat itu. Aku tidak terlalu tertarik pada perayaan itu, entah apa karena aku tidak bisa berpasangan dengan Mello atau memang aku tidak tertarik saja. Tapi yang jelas, aku bisa melihat seringaian puas yang terpancar dari wajah Mello saat dia melihat bahwa aku hanya mendapatkan satu telur saja, sementara dia mendapatkan lebih dari sepuluh telur, tentu saja karena Matt memberikan semua telurnya untuk Mello.

Ah, Mello, apa kau menyadari perasaan Matt padamu?

Aku hanya terdiam saat itu. Bahkan saat kami diharuskan bekerja sama, Mello tetap menganggapku saingannya.

Saat itu, aku merasakan tepukan pelan dari L-_sama_. Wajahnya sama sepertiku, tanpa ekspresi, walaupun begitu dia mempunyai kemauan yang kuat, sama kuatnya dengan Mello. Dan sama-sama tidak menyukai kekalahan.

Kami saling berpandangan, matanya menyiratkan rasa kepedulian yang begitu besar. Dia adalah orang kedua yang menarik perhatianku setelah Mello.

Dia berkata padaku dengan nada baritonnya, "Bayangan hanya ada karena cahaya, tetapi tanpa bayangan, cahaya tidak berarti apa-apa. Menurut saya, seperti itulah hubunganmu dengan Mello. Bagaimana menurutmu Near?"

Aku hanya diam, tidak memberikan reaksi apapun. Tapi dalam hati aku membenarkan ucapan L-_sama_. Mungkin seperti itulah hubunganku dengannya. Setidaknya, aku masih memiliki suatu hubungan dengannya.

Setidaknya, satu kali saja, aku ingin merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukanku. Walaupun mungkin, dia tidak bisa menjadi milikku. Hey, sainganku yang ambisius…

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

_Dia adalah duniaku_

_Hartaku yang paling berharga_

_Bagiku dia adalah seorang Ratu_

_Satu-satunya yang kuinginkan adalah menjadi ksatria yang selalu melindunginya_

Matt's POV

.

.

Orang tuaku meninggal akibat kebakaran hebat yang melanda rumahku. Entah apa ini bisa disebut beruntung atau sial, hanya aku satu-satunya yang selamat dari kebakaran itu. Saat itu, umurku mungkin delapan atau sembilan tahun. Saat aku berpikir aku akan sendirian, aku malah dimasukkan ke sebuah panti asuhan.

Dan saat itulah aku bertemu dengan Mello. Saat itu aku benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa nantinya aku akan menyukainya melebihi hidupku sendiri.

Aku hanya tahu, bahwa Mello menganggapku sebagai pengganggu. Ya, pengganggu yang berbagi kamar dengannya yang selalu menangis tiada henti.

Entah daya pikat apa yang dimiliki Mello hingga aku begitu merasa tertarik padanya. Bagaikan bulan dan bumi, aku merasa ada tarikan yang begitu erat yang membuatku selalu ingin berada di dekat Mello, berada dalam putarannya hidupnya.

Tapi sayangnya, Mello tidak pernah memedulikanku. Tentu saja, bocah kuat dan pemberani seperti Mello tidak cocok bersamaku, bocah cengeng yang selalu berkutat dengan _game_-nya.

Aku sebenarnya ingin sekali berada di samping Mello dan berbincang dengannya. Tapi aku terlalu pengecut untuk menyapanya bahkan mungkin menatap matanya. Jika terus seperti ini, kapan aku bisa dilihat oleh Mello?

Saat itu adalah hari yang cerah. Semua anak laki-laki bermain bola dengan riangnya, termasuk Mello. Aku berada di kamarku, melihat Mello bermain riang dari jendela yang tepat mengarah ke lapangan. Sesekali aku ikut tersenyum dan bersorak gembira saat Mello berhasil memasukkan bolanya ke gawang dan terkadang aku akan ikut menahan nafasku saat Mello terdesak dan hampir saja kalah. Aku tidak ikut bermain, tapi perasaanku begitu senang saat melihat Mello bermain.

Lalu aku melihat Mello pergi dari lapangan. Aku terkejut dan berusaha memicingkan mataku, mencari tahu ke mana Mello pergi. Tapi sayang, Mello telah melewati gerbang, yang berarti dia melangkah keluar dari _Wammy's House._

Aku penasaran, cemas dan gelisah, memikirkan kemana Mello akan pergi. Lalu aku memutuskan untuk pergi mengikuti Mello secara diam-diam.

Langkahku terkesan ragu dan penuh ketakutan. Aku yang masih kecil menganggap bahwa dunia luar bukanlah tempat yang menyenangkan, begitu berbahaya dan menakutkan.

Aku menelan ludahku dan memantapkan tekadku. Saat itulah aku mendengar teriakan Mello, aku lalu bergegas menuju suara itu. Pemandangan yang aku lihat pertama kali adalah Mello. Wajah Mello terlihat begitu marah, lalu aku juga melihat beberapa anak lelaki yang kira-kira lebih tua beberapa tahun dariku. Mereka sedang menggoda Mello. Entah kenapa aku juga merasakan amarah yang sama seperti Mello, walaupun mungkin untuk alasan yang berbeda.

"Cepat enyah dariku, brengsek!" umpat Mello sambil menyentakkan tangan anak lelaki yang berambut hitam yang mencuat ke atas, dia memakai bandana berwarna hitam.

"Ayolah, cantik. Ini hari yang indah, mengapa kita tidak berjalan-jalan bersama?" goda anak berbandana itu. Sementara teman-temannya yang berada disampingnya hanya tertawa.

"Aku bukan anak perempuan!" desis Mello menahan amarahnya yang mungkin sudah mencapai ubun-ubun.

"Jangan ganggu Mello!" seruku sambil menerjang ke anak berbandana itu dan menendang tulang keringnya. Sontak dia mengaduh, lalu dia menatapku tajam sambil menggeram.

"Berani sekali kau ya!" dia maju hendak memukulku, aku menatapnya tajam dan dalam hati aku begitu takjub, entah darimana aku mendapatkan keberanian ini.

Aku terdesak. Seharusnya aku tahu. Aku hanyalah bocah cengeng yang lemah yang menantang orang yang lebih besar dariku bersama teman-temannya. Tidak perlu dijelaskan lagi bagaimana kejadian selanjutnya. Yang jelas, aku dihajar habis-habisan sampai babak belur atau mungkin aku bisa saja mati saat itu juga, jika Mello tidak menghajar mereka semua lebih dulu.

Aku melihat melalui sudut mataku, semua anak laki-laki itu pergi dengan badan yang penuh luka serta ketakutan. Mello benar-benar kuat, aku semakin terpesona dibuatnya.

Dia menoleh ke arahku sejenak dan mendengus, "Huh! Dasar merepotkan! Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu!"

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Mello melangkah meninggalkanku. Hatiku terasa nyeri karena kecewa, aku sempat berpikir Mello akan kagum akan keberanianku. Tapi pahlawan yang tidak bisa melindungi seseorang, hanyalah pecundang.

Aku menahan air mataku yang hampir keluar karena rasa sakit yang terasa di seluruh badanku dan perasaan kecewa yang melanda hatiku. Aku menutup wajahku dengan tangan kiriku.

Hilang sudah kesempatanku. Mello pasti tidak akan pernah mau melihatku lagi.

"Aku kira kau akan menangis seperti biasanya."

Aku membuka mataku. Aku melihat Mello yang sedang berdiri di dekatku yang sedang berbaring terlentang.

Aku sangat terkejut sampai-sampai aku kehilangan kata-kata. Aku bahkan hampir tersedak karena terkejut saat Mello menggendongku di punggungnya.

"Me… Mello?"

"Sakit tidak?" tanyanya.

Aku menggeleng, "Tidak…" aku terdiam sebentar, "sedikit sakit sih, sebenarnya."

"Bodoh!"

Aku terdiam, menikmati aroma cokelat yang menguar dari tubuh Mello. Anggap saja aku gila, tapi bagiku, Mello adalah orang yang baik, terlepas dari kata-kata kasar yang sering keluar dari mulutnya.

"Matt…"

Aku tersentak. Dia memanggil namaku… Mello memanggil namaku… ini pertama kalinya dia memanggil namaku.

"Matt?" nada suara Mello mulai terdengar kesal.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali, "Ya, Mello?"

"Mulai besok kau harus memberikanku cokelat setiap hari. Ini imbalan karena aku sudah menolongmu dan menggendongmu."

Aku tersenyum lebar, "Ya, Mello!"

"Ehm… Mello?"

"Hn?"

Aku terdiam sejenak, "Kenapa kau tidak memotong rambutmu? Jika kau memotong pendek rambutmu, kejadian seperti itu tidak akan terjadi. Kau tidak akan dikira sebagai anak perempuan"

Mello terdiam. Aku was-was menunggu Mello yang akan meledak. Mungkin dia akan meninggalkanku sendirian dan memakiku.

Aku mendengar Mello mendesah pelan, "Ini karena aku begitu menyayangi Ayahku. Bahkan rasa benciku pun terkalahkan oleh rasa sayangku padanya," kata Mello. Dia terdiam sejenak sambil memandang langit yang mulai berwarna jingga. "Karena itu aku tidak keberatan jika aku hanya dianggap pengganti olehnya. Asalkan dia ada di sampingku, itu cukup bagiku."

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Mello tadi. Tapi aku sadar, bahwa Mello tidak ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan ini. Sebenarnya aku ingin berkata bahwa aku lebih suka Mello yang berambut panjang, tapi akal sehatku melarangkan berbicara seperti itu, jangan sampai aku tiba di _Wammy's House _dengan tubuh yang hancur lebur.

Kami pun berjalan menuju _Wammy's House _dalam diam.

Saat kami sudah hampir sampai di gerbang masuk, aku memeluk Mello erat, seraya menggumamkan sesuatu di telinganya, "Suatu saat akulah yang akan melindungimu, Mello."

Mello mendengus, "Bodoh."

Aku punya firasat bahwa ucapanku akan terkabul jauh… jauh setelahnya…

_Kepada semua yang sedang dimabuk cinta_

_Dan tak bisa melepaskan diri darinya_

_Ibaku atas penderitaan yang kau tahan._

_Karena pengalaman mengatakan hatimu penuh kekecewaan_

_Kekecewaan yang tak terobatkan_

_(The Curragh of Kildare)_

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Riena's POV

.

.

Aku adalah seorang dokter, tapi, walaupun aku adalah seorang dokter, aku tidak mempunyai keinginan untuk menyembuhkan seseorang. Karena aku tidak punya alasan untuk melakukannya. Aku bahkan ingin membuang profesiku sebagai dokter jika William tidak mencegahku. Aku menghormati William, dia sudah seperti ayah bagiku, karena itulah aku menurutinya.

Dulu aku punya alasan untuk menjadi seorang dokter. Ya, sebuah alasan yang sangat kuat.

Tapi, kini, alasan itu sudah tidak berarti lagi. Tapi semua itu berubah sejak aku bertemu dengannya.

Sejak aku bertemu Mello.

Yah, orang yang kusangka seorang gadis yang cantik ternyata adalah seorang laki-laki.

Pertama kali aku melihatnya adalah saat aku berjalan-jalan di sebuah kota yang asing bagiku. Aku dan William tidak pernah menetap di suatu tempat dalam jangka waktu yang lama. William suka bepergian, sementara aku hanya mengikuti kemana William pergi. Toh, aku juga tidak punya tujuan. Aku bahkan tidak memilki siapa-siapa. Hanya William yang setia menemaniku.

Saat itulah aku melihatnya melalui kaca jendela mobilku, Mello yang sedang tertawa dengan anak laki-laki lainnya. Dia begitu hidup, berbeda denganku yang sudah tidak punya alasan untuk hidup. Aku tidak punya mimpi, cita-cita bahkan keinginan untuk melangkah maju.

Tapi, saat melihat orang itu, aku seperti tertarik olehnya.

"Gadis yang cantik sekali," gumanku.

Sejak saat itu aku menyelidiki gadis yang membuatku terpesona. Betapa terkejutnya aku saat mengetahui kalau dia adalah seorang lelaki. Tapi, keterkejutan itu tidak berlangsung lama, William membawakan sebuah dokumen yang membuatku tersenyum.

"Aku tidak menyangka dia bisa mempunyai penyakit yang menarik seperti ini," aku menyeringai.

"Dengan ini, aku bisa semakin dekat dengan Mello. Aku tahu bahwa dia memang ditakdirkan untukku," kataku dengan penuh percaya diri.

Saat itu aku bertekad akan mendapatkan Mello. Aku tidak tahu bahwa rasa sukaku akan bertambah berkali-kali lipat terhadap Mello. Bahkan lebih daripada yang kubayangkan. Rasa suka ini membunuh akal sehatku.

Apapun caranya, Mello pasti akan menjadi milikku. Itulah tekadku.

Dan sepertinya aku sudah mempunyai alasan untuk menjadi seorang dokter lagi.

.

.

**T*B*C**

.

**A/N:**

Haiya… side story yang bener-bener menguras keringat. Bagian Riena sengaja Luna bikin sedikit. Walaupun dia OC buatan Luna, tapi Luna pribadi kaga suka dia. Abis dia itu pembohong yang suka tebar senyum gak jelas lagi*digampar Riena*

Akan ada dua side story di sini. Tapi untuk yang lagi satu, Luna bingung mau nyantumin di sini, atau dibikin jadi one shot aja. Tapi side story-nya masih lama kok!

At least… RIVIEWWWWW…..?


	10. Suatu Alasan

DISCLAIMER : death note milik TO kuadrat.

Warning! Ada OC yang eksis abis. Eng… tokohnya mulai OOC, bener lo! Gak bohong!.

Tolong jangan terlalu mempercayai informasi apapun yang anda baca, karena kebenaran cerita ini masih dipertanyakan.

.

Haihai! Kangeen?*plak

Kayaknya enggak ya?

Gomen ne, Luna luama banget update-nya…

Heheheh… keenakan update fic lain…

Ternyata gak enak juga bikin multichap banyak-banyak…

Terima kasih banyak untuk semua yang udah meng-ripiu fic Luna.

Terutama untuk Anna-chan, Kiyo-chan (yang selalu mengingatkan Luna untuk update fic ini. Hehehehe… udah update nih!) dan juga Kisa-chan…

Makasi, yaaaa!

.

**Happy Reading**

.

.

Chapter 10: Suatu Alasan

.

_Yang tidak dapat ditentang adalah waktu_

_Yang hancur adalah hati_

_Yang dilanggar adalah janji_

_Yang menjadi kering adalah air mata_

_Yang rusak adalah … diriku…_

.

_Suatu yang konstan adalah masa lalu_

_Suatu yang abstrak adalah impian_

_Suatu yang sama adalah aku_

_Baik dulu maupun sekarang…_

_Aku…_

_Tidak berubah…_

_Tetap sendirian…_

.

Mello's POV

Hampir… hampir sebulan sudah aku tidak bertemu Riena…

Hampir sebulan juga kakiku terasa sakit dan sulit digerakkan.

Kakiku yang mulanya hanya terkilir, malah merambat menjadi retakan yang mengalir di tulang kakiku.

Walaupun rasanya amat tidak menyenangkan, tapi aku bersyukur karena Matt berada di sampingku.

Banyak hal yang kupikirkan selama sebulan ini.

Perasaanku tak menentu sejak hari itu.

Marah, sedih, dan mungkin bingung.

Mengapa? Mengapa aku merasa tak puas saat mengetahui kebenaran?

Apakah dari awal aku memang tak memedulikan pilihan ketiga?

Aku bergidik sejenak. _Tidak… tidak mungkin…_

Itu pemikiran paling tak masuk akal yang mengerayangi otakku, bahwa menjadi perempuan bukanlah pilihan yang buruk.

Menjadi perempuan, bukan lelaki.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

"Mello! Waktunya makan siang!" seru Matt sambil membuka pintu kamar.

Aku menoleh dan menutup buku yang sedang aku baca dan beranjak mendekati Matt, "Iya, iya…"

Jalanku masih sedikit tertatih, tapi aku menolak menerima bantuan Matt. Aku tidak ingin diperlakukan sebagai orang cacat atau lemah.

"Kau tidak perlu merasa seperti itu padaku, kau tahu?"

"Apa maksudmu, Matt?"

Matt tersenyum, sambil menurunkan _goggle_-nya, "Kau tidak usah malu padaku, Mells!"

Pipiku merona sejenak, dengan memasang tampang cemberut, aku menatap Matt, "Huh! Memangnya siapa juga yang malu?"

Lalu Matt meraih pinggangku dan menaruh tanganku di bahunya sambil tersenyum.

Aku tidak memberontak saat dia melakukannya, aku hanya membiarkannya saja.

Kami pun berjalan pelan dan perlahan-lahan.

Entah kenapa, aku merasa kini akulah yang selalu memerlukan Matt. Kalau kini dialah yang selalu hadir saat aku sedang lemah. Hanya dia…

Aku menatap wajah Matt. Dia mulai nampak berbeda, maksudku, dia tidak terlihat seperti anak-anak lagi. Garis-garis wajahnya menunjukkan wajah lelaki yang tampan. Walaupun dia juga masih manis. Dia juga sudah bertambah tinggi dan… ugh… kuat. Buktinya dia tidak merasa kepayahan menuntunku seperti ini atau saat dia menggendongku dulu.

Tidak sepertiku.

Ya… sepertiku…

Aku melirik pantulan diriku di kaca jendela yang buram. Wajahku kecil dan bulat, dengan mata berwarna biru safir serta rambut emas yang panjang. Aku tidak tampan ataupun jelek, tapi aku cantik. Cantik dalam artian perempuan, dan itu melukai harga diriku.

Lagi-lagi aku mengingat tentang pilihan ketiga.

Aku berpikir, apa bedanya jika aku memilih pilihan ketiga? Aku akan tetap berwajah seperti ini, seperti perempuan.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Di suatu hari yang cerah dan hawanya tidak terlalu dingin, aku pergi ke halaman belakang dan duduk di salah satu bangkunya.

Melamun sambil memakan cokelat.

Lalu berpikir sekali lagi tentang pilihan ketiga.

Aku sadar aku sudah hilang akal, aku merasa kalau ini bukanlah diriku. Berdiam diri dan hanya melamun. Sungguh, aku ingin berteriak kesal, tapi aku tidak tahu untuk alasan apa. Jujur, ini sangat membingungkan.

Lalu aku mendengar langkah kaki mendekat, aku menoleh dan melihat Matt dengan senyuman khasnya menghampiriku.

"Mello…"

Aku menunggu perkataannya hingga selesai. Nyatanya dia hanya memanggil namaku lalu duduk di sampingku tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun.

"Matt…"

Aku merasa aneh. Aku juga tidak punya alasan untuk memanggilnya. Oh tidak, aku punya satu alasan. Aku hanya ingin menyebut namanya.

Kemudian Matt mendekat ke arahku sehingga lengan kami saling bertemu dan dia merebahkan kepalanya di bahuku. Aku terdiam, tapi jantungku tidak. Seketika aku merasa kaku dan entah kenapa, keberanianku menciut untuk menoleh ke arah Matt. Padahal aku ingin memandang wajahnya.

"Sesekali aku juga ingin tertidur seperti ini. Ternyata memang terasa nyaman," ujar Matt.

Aku tersenyum seraya mengusap kepalanya sejenak, lalu aku memandang langit.

Satu alasan kudapatkan saat itu. Sebuah alasan untuk tidak meninggalkan _Wammy's House_.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

"Kau mau kemana, Mello?" tanya Matt.

"Perpustakaan," jawabku.

Sudah lebih dari tiga hari sejak _gips_ di kakiku dibuka. Hari-hari berlangsung damai dan konstan, tidak ada hal yang berbeda.

Bahkan aku sampai melupakan tentang penyakit dan pilihan yang membayangiku. Terkadang semua itu muncul dalam mimpiku dan saat aku membuka mata, semua itu menghilang bagai uap.

Entah mengapa, aku merasa kalau aku menulikan dan menutup mataku atas kenyataan yang terbentang di depanku, merayap lambat menuju ke arahku dalam hitungan hari.

Aku tidak tahu.

Aku… bingung…

"Mello?"

Aku menoleh dan mendapati diriku terdiam tak bergerak.

"Ada apa denganmu akhir-akhir ini? Kau agak aneh," kata Matt.

Apa maksudnya? Aneh? Aku aneh? Apa maksudnya dengan aneh?

"Mello! Mello! Tuh kan, kau melakukannya lagi?" kata Matt.

"Apa maksudmu, Matt?" tanyaku malas.

"Kau ada di sini, bersamaku, tapi tidak pikiranmu. Rasanya tidak enak melihatmu dengan tatapan kosong seperti itu? Kau ada masalah?"

Aku memandang Matt yang berwajah cemas.

Masalah? Ada.

Tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya memberitahumu.

"Mello?"

Suara Matt sekali lagi menyadarkanku. Menyadarkanku dari pikiranku sendiri.

Aku melihatnya yang tersenyum canggung kepadaku, bibirnya yang melengkung kaku, pipinya yang merona merah, tangannya yang disembunyikan dibelakang tubuhnya, rambut merahnya yang tertiup angin perlahan.

_Manis…_

Deg.

Tubuhku berdesir sempurna saat melihatnya sekali lagi tersenyum ke arahku. Kenapa senyumannya begitu menawan? Kenapa suatu hal biasa bisa begitu memabukkan?

Aku ikut tersenyum, "Kalau aku bersikap aneh lagi, sadarkan aku, Matt!"

Aku rasa hanya Matt yang bisa menarikku keluar dari pikiranku sendiri itu.

Kami berjalan berdampingan, tapi sekarang, aku tidak memikirkan apa pun. Hanya mendengar dan melihat apa yang ada di sekitarku, bukan yang lainnya.

Lorong di _Wammy's House _tetap sama. Terasa kental oleh nuansa anak-anak. Tempat ternyaman dan terlindungi untuk anak-anak yang tidak memiliki tempat untuk 'pulang'. Tapi sayangnya, tempat ini tidak bisa dimiliki selamanya.

Tempat ini hanya untuk anak-anak.

Waktu terus berjalan, dan aku semakin dewasa.

Sekilas aku bisa melihat ke sebuah ruangan yang pintunya terbuka.

Sesosok anak berambut putih sedang terduduk sambil bermain dengan dadunya.

Selama beberapa detik, mata kami saling berpandangan, dan semua itu terhenti saat aku memalingkan mukaku untuk menatap Matt.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Kepalaku terasa sakit dan berat.

_Basah…_

Aku memegangi pelipisku, keringatku bercucuran. Rasanya panas. Apa aku demam?

Tidak mungkin.

Aku memegangi tenggorokanku yang terasa kering.

Rasanya aku benar-benar sakit.

Ugh… aku benci sakit, karena itu membuatku menjadi lemah.

Aku menoleh ke sampingku, melihat Matt yang sedang tertidur pulas. Lalu aku mencoba bangkit dan berjalan ke arah meja, sekedar mencari sesuatu untuk mengurangi demamku ini.

Sayangnya, saat langkah ketiga, tubuhku terasa sangat berat dan penglihatanku memudar.

Yang terakhir kurasakan adalah dinginnya lantai.

Setelah itu, aku tidak merasakan apa pun, bahkan tubuhku sendiri.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Aku merasa ngantuk, tapi tubuhku tetap terjaga. Mataku menutup tapi tidak seluruh pikiranku.

Aku ingin tidurku terasa nyenyak.

Kau tahu arti dari nyenyak?

Itu adalah saat di mana kau tertidur tanpa bermimpi, baik itu mimpi buruk atau indah. Yang kau ingat hanyalah saat kau tertidur dan bangun setelahnya.

Tanpa mimpi, tanpa gangguan, atau tanpa sekelebatan memori yang menyelusup masuk.

Apa kau pernah merasa sepertiku? Saat kau yakin bahwa kau sedang tertidur, tapi kau juga yakin bahwa kau mendengar suara-suara di sekitarmu. Entah itu mimpi, atau apa. Tapi itu cukup menggangguku.

Suara itu cukup mengganggu.

Aku menajamkan pendengaranku, itu suara tangisan. Apakah itu Matt? Terakhir kuingat adalah saat aku pingsan di kamarku. Apa mungkin Matt menangisiku? Itu konyol! Aku hanya pingsan, bukan mati. Lebih masuk akal jika Matt membawaku ke rumah sakit dan-

Tunggu dulu! Rumah sakit? Jangan-jangan…

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Pertama, semuanya terasa kabur, maka aku mengerjapkan mataku berulang kali hingga semua terasa jelas.

Gelap.

Kenapa lampunya dimatikan?

Aku membalikkan badanku dan langsung terkesiap dengan jeritan yang lumayan keras.

Aku terengah-engah sambil memegang dadaku saat melihat siluet hitam bergetar yang terlihat sedang menangis sesenggukan. Wajahnya tak terlihat karena menunduk dan juga pencahayaan yang sangat kurang di kamar ini.

Ini di rumah sakit, mungkinkah aku melihat penampakan?

"Mello…" suaranya terdengar lirih.

Darahku berdesir. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu namaku?

Aku bangkit dan memicingkan mataku, melihat lebih jelas siluet di depanku.

Sepertinya dia laki-laki berambut pendek dan memakai pakaian hitam, seperti pakaian _gothic_. Entah kenapa aku jadi teringat seseorang.

"Mello, maafkan aku…" katanya lagi.

Aku mengenali suara itu, mataku membulat sempurna saat dia mengangkat wajahnya.

"Riena…" desisku lirih.

"Mello, ak-ak-aku, aku minta maaf! Aku benar-benar minta maaf! Kau boleh menghukumku, tapi aku mohon, maafkan aku! Aku… aku tidak tahan jika tidak bertemu Meeellloooo…" katanya sambil menangis, ekspresinya persis dengan Matt saat aku membentaknya dan mengusirnya dari kamarku dulu. Itu dulu.

Lagipula, Matt lebih manis daripada Riena.

Riena masih menangis sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya menutupi mukanya. Bahunya bergetar hebat. Dan aku merasa sangat jahat.

"Riena?"

Riena mendongak dengan air mata yang bercucuran, bahkan Matt tidak pernah menangis hingga seperti itu. Jangan sampai.

"Bisa nyalakan lampunya?"

Riena berdiri dan menyalakan lampu, lalu dia bergegas duduk di sampingku, masih dengan sesenggukan kecil menyertainya.

Kami terdiam cukup lama. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Aku melihat keluar jendela, sudah sangat malam.

"Matt, dimana?"

"Dia berada di _Wammy's House_. Kau demam dan Roger tidak memperbolehkan Matt menginap karena dia takut Matt juga terserang demam," jawab Riena.

Aku terdiam lagi.

"Mello, aku-"

"Kenapa kau ingin menjadi dokter?" tanyaku memotong perkataannya. Pertanyaan aneh, tapi hanya itu yang terlintas di otakku.

Riena tersentak mendengar pertanyaanku. Dia terdiam sejenak, mungkin berpikir untuk menjawabnya.

"Dulu… ada satu hal yang membuatku ingin menjadi seorang dokter. Hanya satu alasan saja, untuk satu orang," ujar Riena.

Aku diam mendengarnya, dan dia pun bercerita tentang masa lalunya.

"Aku sama sepertimu, Mello. Yatim piatu, tidak punya tempat untuk pulang dan juga pergi. Tapi satu hal yang berbeda adalah tempat panti asuhan kita tinggal. Aku tinggal di sebuah panti asuhan kecil di pinggir kota yang tidak terawat. Tempat yang sangat cocok untuk membuang sebuah kehidupan yang tidak kau inginkan singgah di hidupnya yang terlukis indah."

Aku merasa pahit mendengarnya.

"Kami hidup tak berkecukupan dan-"

"Kami?" potongku.

Riena tersenyum pedih, "Aku dan adik perempuanku, lebih tepatnya saudara kembarku."

Aku terkejut mendengarnya, dia punya saudara kembar? Perempuan? Aku yakin dia sangat mirip dengan Riena, maksudku karena Riena selalu berpakaian seperti perempuan.

"Tubuh adikku lemah, karena itu dia jadi sering jatuh sakit. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain mengompres keningnya yang panas. Panti sangat miskin, dalam sehari kami hanya makan satu atau dua kali, jadi tidak mungkin adikku bisa ke dokter atau membeli obat.

Saat berumur sepuluh tahun, tubuhnya semakin lemah. Suatu hari aku melihatnya batuk hingga mengeluarkan darah. Aku takut, sangat takut. Pemikiran bahwa suatu hari dia meninggalkanku membuatku hampir gila. Aku hanya memilikinya, hanya dia orang yang kupercaya sekaligus kubutuhkan. Maka, sejak saat itu aku bekerja untuk mendapatkan uang agar bisa membawa adikku ke dokter," cerita Riena.

"Lalu di sanalah aku bertemu William, saat aku sudah berhasil mengumpulkan uang dan membawanya ke dokter. Kebetulan William adalah salah seorang dokter magang di sana. William dengan senang hati merawat adikku, bahkan tanpa dibayar. Aku yang merasa tidak puas pun, mulai membantu pekerjaan William. Dari sanalah aku belajar tentang ilmu kedokteran.

Suatu hari, William mengajakku dan adikku pergi dari panti asuhan. Saat itu tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakanku selain pergi dari panti itu dan melihat adikku sehat kembali. Walaupun tubuhnya masih lemah, tapi kemungkinannya untuk sembuh mulai bisa terlihat. Sejak saat itulah aku berkelana bersama William dan adikku, dari satu tempat ke tempat lain, menyembuhkan orang-orang dan meracik berbagai obat."

Aku bisa melihat senyuman Riena saat menceritakan hal itu, tapi pancaran matanya terlihat sedih. Mengapa?

"Lalu bagaimana dengan adikmu?"

Riena menatapku, tatapan yang begitu pedih sehingga membuatku merasa menyesal menanyakannya.

"Aku hanya dokter, bukan Tuhan..."

Aku terdiam sambil menatapnya, menunggunya mengakhiri perkataannya.

Dia memalingkan mukanya, menghadap jendela, "Adikku meninggal satu hari sebelum hari ulang tahunnya yang ke sebelas. Ironis sekali, saat aku mendapatkan julukan sebagai dokter terhebat, adikku malah meninggal tanpa sempat kusembuhkan. Dokter macam apa aku ini?"

Riena tertawa, tertawa miris.

"Riena…"

"Rien," ujarnya.

"Apa?"

Dia mendongak hingga mata kami saling bertemu, lantas dia tersenyum lembut, "Namaku Rien. 'A' dari 'Riena' adalah singkatan dari Alone. Namaku yang sebenarnya adalah Rien Alone."

Alone. Sendirian.

"Ingatan manusia akan kenangan akan terkikis oleh waktu. Begitu pun denganku. Dua bulan sejak adikku meninggal, aku bahkan tidak bisa mengingat sosoknya dengan jelas. Karena itulah aku berpenampilan seperti perempuan, agar aku tidak melupakannya, agar setiap aku bercermin, aku bisa melihat sosok adikku di depanku."

"Aku…" Riena melanjutkan, "berpakaian berwarna hitam hanya untuk menunjukkan bahwa selamanya aku akan tetap pada kondisi berkabung. Bahwa semirip apa pun aku dengannya, sosok adikku tidak akan kembali. Aku ingin menyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa dia telah tiada."

Aku tidak tahu reaksi apa yang harus kuberikan, karena setiap orang memiliki kenangan buruk mereka masing-masing. Dan sekelam apa pun kenangan itu, masa itu telah berlalu. Hanya sedikit orang yang bisa melupakannya. Bahkan aku pun, hingga detik ini, kenangan buruk itu tetap ada. Menjadi yang paling nyata di antara semua kenangan yang kumiliki.

"Mello, aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku harus menebus kesalahanku. Tapi, kini, biarkan aku membantumu sebagai seorang dokter, aku akan memberikanmu kebebasan untuk memilih. Aku tidak akan ikut campur. Cukup biarkan aku menjadi doktermu saja. Kumohon, Mello…" pintanya.

Aku menatapnya, mencari kesungguhan dalam matanya, lalu aku melirik rambutnya yang pendek itu.

"Kenapa rambutmu menjadi pendek?"

"Oh, ini…" Riena memegang rambutnya yang hanya sedagunya saja, "aku sedang patah hati."

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Aku memikirkan berbagai macam hal, setelah Riena, ehm, Rien pergi dari kamarku.

Bahwa aku sudah berbaikan dengan Riena, ehm, maksudku Rien. Dan sekarang yang perlu kupikirkan hanyalah tentang pilihan yang kumiliki saat ini.

Aku menggeleng.

Tidak, aku tidak perlu memikirkannya lagi, hanya ada satu pilihan, yaitu tetap menjadi laki-laki.

'Tok! Tok! Tok!'

Aku melihat pintu kamarku terbuka, lalu aku melihat siluet seseorang di sana. Bukan Riena, karena dia lebih pendek darinya. Bukan Matt, karena rambutnya tidak berwarna merah, melainkan putih.

Itu Near.

Dia Near…

"Selamat malam, Mello…" ujarnya.

.

**T*B*C**

.

.

A/N

Kayaknya ceritanya makin abal aja.

Satu lagi, alurnya kecepetan ya?

Tapi karena hari-hari Mello saat ini sama, tidak ada yang spesial, jadi kan gak usah di tulis…

Ada yang pengen tahu nama adik Riena, eh, Rien?

Mulai sekarang, si Rien gak bakalan terlalu eksis. Kemumculannya akan sangat sedikit, atau nyaris tak ada.

nah, Rivieeewwww?


	11. Kebimbangan

DISCLAIMER : death note milik TO kuadrat.

Warning: AU, OC, OOC, dan sebagainya…

Tolong jangan terlalu mempercayai informasi apapun yang anda baca, karena kebenaran cerita ini masih dipertanyakan.

Entah mengapa luna merasa hampir ilang ingatan dengan fic satu ini. Karena gak tega dibengkalaikan, akhirnya di-update juga.

Terima kasih untuk:

**Kirarin Hayasaka, Orange Burst, Kiyo-chan, nitnate, uchiha za-chan, Neko Raito-kun, boring Said.**

Maaf ya, lama update-nya. maaf bangeettt!**  
**

.

**Happy Reading**

.

.

.

Chapter 11: Kebimbangan

.

.

Mello's POV

Aku tidak merasa ada suatu hal yang harus ditakutkan di dunia ini. Aku telah mengalami berbagai macam kejadian buruk selama aku hidup, dan itu membuatku menjadi teguh akan apa yang akan kujalani.

Aku memiliki prinsip, menjalankannya, dan mungkin akan jatuh karenanya. Tapi, karena itu adalah keputusanku sendiri, tanpa campur tangan orang lain, aku pun tidak akan menyesal. Tetap saja, jika hal itu membuatku kalah dari orang lain, aku tetap merasa kesal.

Aku tidak menyesal, aku hanya kesal... dan marah.

Aku benci kekalahan. Aku benci merasakan saat di mana aku sudah mencapai puncak, tiba-tiba aku malah jatuh ke jurang.

Dan aku tidak bisa membenci orang yang telah membuatku jatuh itu.

Ya... aku membenci Near... aku membencinya, sampai-sampai aku berharap dia akan menghilang dan tidak akan pernah kembali lagi.

Tapi...

Jika dia menghilang, akankah aku mencarinya?

Jika dia tidak kembali, apakah itu berarti kami tidak akan bertemu lagi?

Kenapa aku tiba-tiba takut akan perpisahan?

Apa karena aku...

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Near. Rambut putih. Albino. Tanpa ekspresi. Sendirian. Pintar.

Itulah kesanku tentangnya. Dia memang pintar, melebihi kepintaranku, dan itu membuatku muak, membuatku kesal, marah, dan benci.

"Kenapa kau kemari?" tanyaku ketus.

Dia terdiam di ambang pintu sambil memainkan rambutnya. Sungguh, bagiku itu adalah kebiasaan yang konyol.

"Menjengukmu..." sahutnya rendah.

"Aku tidak butuh jengukanmu!" kataku sambil memalingkan mukaku.

_Tap!__ Tap! Tap!_

Suara langkah kaki pelan terasa semakin mendekat. Aku tahu Near berada di sampingku sekarang.

Tapi aku tetap diam, dia juga.

Rasanya tidak nyaman jika aku tahu dia berada di sampingku. Aku menyukainya, tapi bukan karena itu. Aku merasa seperti tersengat listrik. Tubuhku terasa mengejang pelan saat menyadari dia di sampingku, berada dekat denganku.

Tapi kami tetap terdiam. Lama sekali rasanya. Dan aku tidak bisa memalingkan wajahku menghadapnya, padahal aku sangat ingin menatapnya.

"Mello..."

Aku tidak menjawab, hanya memalingkan muka. Dan kini aku melihatnya. Dia bukan lagi bocah kecil sok tahu yang kubenci. Umurnya sudah bertambah, tingginya juga, dan sorotan matanya pun mulai terasa berbeda.

Semakin lama, aku terasa terhisap ke dalamnya. Dia tidak pernah bicara, dia hanya memandangku, itu membuatku tak nyaman, karena itu berarti aku harus menebak-nebak apa yang ada di dalam sorot mata itu.

Aku bukan orang yang penyabar, terkadang aku sadar aku sering terbentur karena ego-ku sendiri. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Sangat sulit mengubah sifatku ini.

"Apa?" tanyaku pada akhirnya. Aku tidak ingin matanya menangkapku lagi.

"Kau ada masalah?"

Konyol.

Aku mendengus, "Aku rasa itu bukan urusanmu!"

Dia terdiam lagi.

"Lebih baik kau pergi sekarang juga! Aku mau tid-"

"Akhir-akhir ini Mello terlihat berbeda."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ini terjadi sejak Mello masuk rumah sakit, lebih tepatnya saat Mello mulai mengenal Riena, Dokter Laki-laki itu."

"Jadi kau tahu dia seorang dokter?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Ya..." Near menatapku. Rasa ingin tahu terpancar jelas di matanya. "Apa yang sebenarnya Riena katakan pada Mello?"

Aku merasa tertohok. "Sudah kubilang itu bukan urusanmu!"

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana caranya agar itu menjadi urusan saya juga?"

"Kau ini menyebalkan!" gerutuku kesal. "Kau tidak usah ikut campur! Kenapa juga kau begitu ingin tahu?"

"Karena Mello," jawabnya tanpa ragu.

Aku tertawa kecil. "Apa maksudmu karena aku?"

"Apa saya benar-benar tidak boleh mengetahuinya?" tanyanya lagi. Kali ini entah mengapa, aku tidak bisa kesal padanya. Aku malah merasa sedikit senang.

Tiba-tiba tenggorokanku terasa kering. Sudah lama rasanya sejak aku berbicara dengan Near.

"Mello?"

Dia memanggil namaku lagi. Sejak kapan dia sering memanggilku seperti ini?

"Aku... hanya memikirkan tentang kepergianku dari _Wammy's House_. Itu saja," jawabku enggan.

"Ternyata sudah saatnya, ya?"

Beberapa detik aku terdiam sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Ya. Bagaimanapun juga, pada akhirnya aku juga akan pergi."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Riena? Apa yang dia katakan pada Mello?"

Ck! Dia ini ngotot sekali! Tapi aku rasa aku sudah tidak bisa membohonginya lagi.

"Hanya sebuah penyakit yang menyebalkan," jawabku agak malu. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin membicarakan penyakit bodohku itu!

"Oh..." Near memainkan rambutnya lagi. "Mello akan memilih pilihan yang mana?"

"Apa maksudmu, Albinoo?" tanyaku kesal. Near memang menyebalkan? Kenapa pertanyaannya tidak pernah berhenti sih?

"Saya rasa Mello tidak akan memilih pilihan kedua. Mungkin yang pertama atau yang terakhir."

"Kau... bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" aku tercengang. Ini aneh, tapi aku bisa merasa Near sudah tahu mengenai penyakitku sejak awal. Dia juga tahu bahwa Riena sebenarnya bukan perempuan, dan dia juga tahu kalau Riena adalah seorang dokter! Dari mana dia bisa tahu?

"Itu tidak penting. Saya hanya, lebih memperhatikan apa yang saya rasa menarik. Itu saja."

Aku tidak bertanya lagi. Aku malas berdebat dengannya. Tapi aku juga lega. Setidaknya aku tidak perlu menjelaskan penyakitku padanya. Benar-benar deh, itu sama saja dengan mempermalukan diriku sendiri!

"Menurutmu, aku akan memilih yang mana?" tanyaku balik.

"Sama saja, kan? Apapun yang Mello pilih, tidak ada yang berubah," jawabnya sambil mengedikkan bahunya sekali. "Pilih saja yang membuat Mello terasa nyaman."

"Hmm..." aku berpikir sambil menatapnya. "Aku tidak butuh saranmu, kau tahu?"

"Saya tahu."

"Kau menyebalkan! Pasti menyenangkan jika aku pergi nanti, aku tidak perlu melihatmu lagi!"

"Tanpa mengalahkan saya?" katanya menantang.

"Huh! Aku pasti bisa mengalahkanmu!" kataku ketus.

"Apa jika Mello tidak bisa mengalahkan saya, Mello akan tetap pergi?" tanya Near. Tubuhku tersentak sekali. Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati, mengapa dia begitu banyak bicara hari ini.

Apakah benar ini kau, Near?

"Aku akan tetap pergi. Aku tidak mungkin tinggal selamanya di sana, kan?"

"Kita akan bertemu lagi nanti, saat saya juga sudah keluar dari sana," kata Near yakin.

"Jangan terlalu berharap!" Semoga pipiku tidak memerah. Semoga saja tidak.

"Ini bukan harapan, tapi keyakinan. Keyakinan bahwa kita pasti akan bertemu lagi," kata Near.

Kalimat konyol!

"Itu tak mungkin terjadi!" kataku yakin. Untuk apa juga, aku bertemu dengan Near? "Kalau itu terjadi, aku bersumpah akan memelukmu!"

"Saya pegang sumpah Mello, kalau begitu."

"Hei!" sahutku kesal. Aku yakin sekali aliran darahku naik ke pipiku. "Grr... kau benar-benar membuatku kesal saja! Cepat pergi kau! Aku mau tidur!" usirku. Aku tidak ingin dia melihat wajahku yang konyol ini.

Near bangkit dari kursinya. "Saya rasa saya sudah terlalu banyak bicara. Tapi itu juga karena saya yakin selanjutnya kita tidak akan bisa bicara lagi."

"Aku juga tidak mau bicara denganmu lagi!" Dadaku terasa melompat-lompat. Demi Tuhan, dia hanya anak kecil! Anak kecil yang pendek.

"Selamat malam, Mello," ucap Near sambil mengecup pipi kiriku.

Mataku membulat sempurna saking kagetnya atas kecupan Near. Saat langkah Near terdengar makin jauh, aku baru tersadar dari kekagetanku.

"Kau..." geramku sambil menatapnya di ambang pintu. "Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh!"

Bukannya menjawab, Near hanya menatapku sekilas, lalu pergi sambil menutup pintu sebelum bantal yang kulempar mengenainya.

Sial!

Wajahku kini benar-benar memerah.

Sial!

Kenapa aku jadi makin mirip dengan perempuan saja? Dasar Albino Sialan!

Aku menutup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku. Aku sesak nafas. Aku pasti terlihat konyol dan itu semua karena Near! Menyebalkan! Menyebalkan!

Dan yang paling menyebalkan adalah bahwa aku merasa kecupan itu bukanlah hal yang buruk.

"Jangan seenaknya memperlakukanku seperti perempuan, bodoh!" gerutuku kesal.

_Sama saja, kan? Apapun yang Mello pilih, tidak ada yang berubah_

_Pilih saja yang membuat Mello terasa nyaman_

"Hhh... aku rasa aku tidak akan bisa tidur malam ini," aku merebahkan tubuhku di tempat tidur. "Tapi, sudah saatnya aku mengambil keputusan."

Aku berbalik dan memikirkannya masak-masak.

"Menyebalkan. Kenapa wajahku malah terlihat seperti perempuan?"

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Dua hari setelahnya, aku diperbolehkan untuk pulang. Matt -seperti yang sudah kuperkirakan- selalu menjengukku di rumah sakit. Berbeda dengan Near.

Ahh... kenapa aku jadi memikirkannya anak kecil menyebalkan itu?

Aku teringat kembali saat di mana dia mengecup pipiku. Aku mengelus pipi kiriku pelan. Oke, kuralat, dia bukan anak kecil lagi.

"Mello?"

Aku menoleh, "Apa, Matt?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya. Kau melamun lagi. Sepertinya itu sudah menjadi kebiasaanmu sekarang," kata Matt sambil berjalan di sampingku. "Kau harus hati-hati, nanti kau jatuh lho!"

Aku mendengus meremehkan, "Jangan bercanda, mana mungkin aku terjatuh."

"Oh, begitu," Matt menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kenapa berhenti? Aku mau cepat pulang dan tidur, Matt!" ujarku pada Matt yang berdiri di belakangku.

Biasanya dia pasti akan menuruti perkataanku, tapi kini dia tetap diam di tempat, menundukkan kepalanya.

Aku menghela nafas akan sikapnya itu, lalu mendekat ke arahnya, "Hei, ada apa?"

Matt mengangkap wajahnya, "Aku hanya merasa kau semakin jauh saja, Mello..."

"Apa sih maksudmu?"

Matt tersenyum, ada pancaran sedih di matanya, "Bukan apa-apa, kok!"

"Biasakanlah," kataku sambil melipat dada.

"Hah?" Matt tercengang kebingungan.

"Suatu hari aku juga akan pergi dari tempat ini. Dan saat itu, kita pasti berpisah," jawabku ringan.

Kali ini wajahnya terlihat sedih, "Kau akan meninggalkanku?"

"Kau ini kenapa sih?" tanyaku heran.

"Kenapa Mello harus pergi?" Nada suaranya terdengar bergetar. Aku tak suka itu, sungguh.

"Itu peraturannya, Matt. Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang!" Baru saja aku mau berbalik dan melangkah, Matt menghentikanku dengan menggenggam tanganku. "Ada apa lagi, Matt?"

"Aku ikut."

"Ha?"

"Kalau Mello pergi nanti, aku juga ikut," katanya bersikeras.

"Che, Matt! Jangan mengada-ada! Kau masih punya satu tahun lagi untuk pergi dari sini!" jawabku mulai kesal.

"Tapi aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu, Mello! Aku bisa kok, kabur dari _Wammy's House_, asalkan aku bisa pergi denganmu," kata Matt lagi. Kesungguhan terpancar dari matanya.

Ikut denganku?

"Kita bahas nanti saja. Lagipula, kita tidak harus selalu bersama, kan?" kataku sambil menarik tangannya. "Aku ngantuk, ayo pulang!"

"Pokoknya aku ikut!" kata Matt lagi.

"Che, Matt! Berhenti mengatakan hal itu dan gerakkan kakimu! Jangan sampai aku harus menyeretmu!" bentakku keras.

Akhirnya kami berjalan menuju rumah kami, _Wammy's House_. Matt berjalan sambil menunduk, dia menggenggam tanganku erat.

Mataku memandangnya lekat.

Haah... aku juga tidak ingin pergi meninggalkanmu, tapi hidup diluar sana sangat keras. Aku tidak yakin bisa melindungimu. Dan... aku juga sudah memutuskan, saat aku pergi nanti, aku akan memulai hidup baru dan tidak akan menoleh ke belakang lagi.

Termasuk menoleh padamu, Matt.

Maaf... tapi ini sudah kuputuskan. Kau pasti bisa bertahan tanpa aku, kan?

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

"Cokelatku mana, Matt?"

Matt menjulurkan sebatang cokelat padaku, aku lantas membukanya dan mengunyah cokelat itu perlahan.

Kami berdua sedang duduk di taman belakang, di bawah pohon tempat aku dan Matt bersama. Seperti biasa, suara _game _yang dimainkan Matt selalu terdengar dan suara retakan cokelat yang kumakan sebagai pengiringnya.

Nyaman sekali rasanya seperti ini.

Aku jadi bisa memikirkan semua kejadian yang telah terjadi dengan lebih jernih sekarang.

Sebentar lagi aku akan keluar dari tempat ini dan ada tiga pilihan yang menungguku. Ada Rien yang akan membantuku. Ada Near yang akan menungguku. Dan... ada Matt yang akan kutinggalkan.

Matt... apa aku akan menyakitinya jika aku pergi dari sini? Apa dia akan sedih? Menangis? Ah, tidak mungkin. Dia laki-laki, mana mungkin menangis? Lagipula, untuk apa aku ditangisi?

Near...

Mataku lantas melanglang buana memikirkan nama itu. Seketika aku teringat akan kecupan Near.

"Sial! Apa maksudnya menciumku kemarin?" gerutuku kesal.

"Cium?" Matt mengulang perkataanku tadi. "Apa maksud perkataanmu, Mello? Siapa yang menciummu?"

Aliran darahku naik lagi ke pipiku. Sial! Aku paling benci saat aku tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuhku sendiri. "Bu-bukan apa-apa, Matt! Anggap saja kau tidak dengar apa-apa tadi!"

Matt memegang kedua bahuku, memaksaku menatapnya, "Jelaskan padaku, Mello! Aku mohon!" raut wajahnya terlihat terluka.

"Hanya kecupan ringan di pipi, Matt, itu tidak berarti apa pun." Aku mengutuk diriku yang polos dan begitu mudah mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Tapi aku tidak bisa berbohong saat Matt berwajah seperti itu dan menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu.

"Siapaa..." Tidak ada nada bertanya dalam suaranya. Terdengar lemah dan memilukan seolah-olah kata itu membuatnya terluka.

Ada perasaan bersalah menyusup di relung hatiku. Kenapa ini? Ada apa ini?

Kecupan itu terasa panas di pipiku dan tangan Matt terasa dingin.

"Near..." jawabku. "Itu bukan apa-apa, Matt. Albino Sialan itu pasti sedang mempermainkanku."

Matt menunduk, tangannya masih berada di pundakku. Aku menyentuh pipinya dengan tangan kananku, "Matt?"

Dia mendongak, menatapku, dan mendekat ke wajahku. Rasanya aliran waktu berhenti seketika saat hembusan nafasnya menerpa hidungku. Hangat.

"Matt... kau mau apa?" Aku bertanya saat matanya terasa begitu dekat dengan mataku. Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas wajahnya itu. "Matt?"

"Diamlah, Mello..."

Dan seperti yang kuduga, entah mengapa aku tidak mencoba menghindarinya, aku malah menutup mataku, menikmati kecupan Matt yang diberikannya pada bibirku.

Rasanya lembut dan hangat juga menuntut.

Matt mengeratkan cengkraman tangannya di pundakku, mendekatkan tubuhku ke arahnya, memperdalam ciumannya.

Aku hilang kendali. Harusnya aku menghindar atau mendorongnya menjauh dan menamparnya, kan? Tapi tubuhku kaku, tanganku terkulai lemas, dan mataku tertutup rapat.

Jadi yang harus kulakukan hanya menikmatinya, bukan?

Kemarin Near, sekarang Matt.

Waktu terus berputar, aku tidak menyangka orang bisa berubah. Mereka berdua tumbuh semakin dewasa, sedangkan aku malah terjebak dalam kebimbangan, tidak maju-maju, hanya diam di tempat.

Aku jadi iri pada mereka berdua.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Sore memudar dan malam pun datang menjelang.

Aku tengah duduk di salah satu bangku di perpustakaan. Sendirian. Aku tidak tahu di mana Matt berada. Yang kutahu hanyalah saat dia mengakhiri ciumannya, aku berdiri dan meninggalkannya tanpa sepatah kata pun.

Matt juga tidak mengucapkan apa pun, bahkan saat aku pergi meninggalkannya, dia tidak memanggilku.

Aku termenung. Buku yang ada di atas mejaku kubiarkan tergeletak begitu saja. Matt bilang kalau melamun mungkin sudah jadi kebiasaanku sekarang. Kurasa itu benar.

Aku tidak bisa seperti ini terus. Aku harus menjalankan keputusan yang sudah kuambil agar aku tidak merasa bimbang lagi dan berdiam diri lagi.

Segelintir ingatan kembali muncul. Ingatan kemarin dan hari ini.

"Ada apa sih, dengan mereka semua?" aku menyentuh kedua pipiku yang merona. "Ada apa sih, denganku?"

Bingung. Resah. Gundah. Tidak tahu arah.

Aku benci perasaan itu. Aku harus menghentikan itu semua! Ya, harus.

"Mello..."

Aku menoleh dan melihat Matt. Wajahnya terlihat kusut dan juga kuyu.

"Maaf, Mello... aku minta maaf. Harusnya aku tidak melakukan itu. Aku-"

"Hentikan, Matt," selaku. "Jangan bicarakan hal itu lagi."

"Apa Mello akan menganggap hal itu tidak pernah terjadi?" tanya Matt. Sorot matanya terlihat marah.

"Lalu aku harus menganggapnya apa?" tanyaku balik.

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya, Mello. Kenapa kau bisa begitu tumpul?" tanya Matt.

Aku kesal. Kesal sekali. Kata-katanya Matt seolah mempermainkanku, menghinaku. Sama dengan Near yang tahu segalanya. Tahu semuanya tanpa kuberitahu.

Aku kesal saat merasa tertinggal selangkah dari mereka semua. Menyebalkan.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak mengerti. Aku tidak mau peduli," kataku kesal. "Kau puas?"

Matt memandangku, "Maaf..." Dia berbalik dan menghilang di balik pintu.

Aku tidak memanggilnya, tidak mencegahnya, ataupun membentaknya. Aku hanya diam.

"Tidak ada yang memberitahuku, bagaimana aku bisa tahu? Kenapa semua orang begitu menyebalkan? Apa susahnya sih, bicara?" racauku kesal.

"Matt. Near. Aku tidak mau peduli lagi!" aku menatap pintu tempat Matt pergi. "Aku pergi dari sini. Tidak akan kembali. Tidak akan berbalik. Akan kutinggalkan semuanya. Semuanya."

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Langkah kakiku terdengar jelas dan tegas. Aku menyusuri lorong tua. Jendela yang mengarah keluar memperlihatkan sinar bulan yang lembut.

Aku mengetuk pintu dan masuk perlahan.

"Mello? Ada apa malam-malam begini?" tanya Roger dari tempat duduknya.

"Ada yang ingin kusampaikan Roger."

"Apa itu?"

Aku menguatkan tekad. Ini keputusanku. Tidak ada yang perlu disesali. "Aku ingin keluar dari tempat ini."

.

**T*B*C**

.

.

A/N

Hancur... maksa banget ceritanya. Ada beberapa hal yang melenceng dari cerita semula karena Luna lupa-lupa-ingat.

Near OOC gila di sini! Dia jadi baweeel bangettt!

Luna sengaja bikin pendek karena takut tambah hancur ceritanya. Susaaaahh~~ buatnya...

Nah, keberatan untuk meninggalkan jejak berupa Review?

Pleasee~~~?


	12. Perpisahan

DISCLAIMER : death note milik TO kuadrat.

Warning: AU, OC, OOC, dan sebagainya…

Tolong jangan terlalu mempercayai informasi apapun yang anda baca, karena kebenaran cerita ini masih dipertanyakan.

Ehm... luna ngetiknya sambil dengerin lagu d'masiv yang 'Jangan Pergi'. Aduuhh... ngena banget!

Terima kasih buat : **jeruk malay login, ****Anoctnymous****, ****uchiha za chan****, dan untuk semua yang udah baca!**

.

**Happy Reading**

.

.

.

Chapter 12: Perpisahan

.

.

… _kau meninggalkanku yang terguncang_

_Akibat penderitaan yang tak terperikan_

_Kuingin kau tahu_

_betapa aku mengagumi wajahmu yang tenang dan keindahanmu_

_akan selalu menyertaiku,_

_Ke mana pun kupergi_

_( Bridgit O'Malley)_

.

Normal POV

Penerangan di kamar itu terlihat menguap. Hanya lampu kecil di meja saja yang bertahan. Derit ranjang yang bergolak terdengar perlahan, memperlihatkan bagaimana sang tuan sedang begitu galau.

"Kau benar-benar akan pergi?" tanya Matt pada Mello yang sedang tiduran di ranjangnya. Dia sendiri tengah duduk di tepi ranjang menghadap teman sekamarnya.

"Hmmm... begitulah. Roger sudah menyetujuinya, besok sore aku akan pergi." Jawaban yang datar dan dingin keluar dari mulutnya. Mello tak tahu, bahwa kalimatnya barusan telah sukses menghancurkan hati seseorang.

"Secepat itu? Kenapa?" tanya Matt terkejut.

"Tidak ada bedanya bagiku, toh aku tetap akan pergi." Mello menoleh pada Matt. "Aku ngantuk. Selamat tidur Matt!" katanya mengakhiri pembicaraan.

Mello menarik selimutnya dan mulai tidur. Tapi sampai Mello melanglang ke negeri mimpi sekalipun, tak ada sahutan dari Matt.

Matt hanya terdiam, tanpa membalas perkataan Mello.

Dan entah berapa lama waktu berlalu, akhirnya Matt bersuara. Suara lirih dan begitu lemah, bibirnya terlihat bergetar. "Mello akan pergi meninggalkanku..."

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Riuh rendah di bangunan bernama _Wammy's House _itu jelas terdengar. Suara-suara berisik dan celotehan itu terkesan biasa. Tidak ada yang berubah, semuanya tetap sama.

Tapi… bagi sebagian orang, mungkin arus perubahan itu terlihat nyata di depan mata. Entah bagi siapa…

Kabar bahwa Mello akan pergi dari _Wammy's House _sudah menyebar ke seluruh pelosok bangunan. Dan semua itu hanya terjadi dalam kurun waktu setengah hari.

Terkejut, tapi bisa dimaklumi, karena bagaimanapun juga waktu terus mengalir, satu per satu dari anggota _Wammy's House _pasti akan pergi dari tempat itu. Pergi dan memulai hidup baru, entah menjadi apa.

"Jadi, kapan Mello pergi?"

"Hm... mungkin sebentar lagi. Tadi kulihat dia sedang membereskan pakaiannya."

"Matt?"

Bocah yang bernama Matt itu menoleh ke arah Ivan, temannya yang paling dekat setelah Mello. "Hm? Ada apa Ivan?"

"Kau tahu aku agak cemas denganmu."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Matt balik.

"Ini tentang Mello, kau pasti orang pertama yang tahu tentang ini, bukan? Dan yang anehnya, kau malah bersikap seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Ada apa denganmu?"

Matt menatap Ivan sekilas, lalu memandang keluar jendela. Saat ini mereka berdua berada dalam kelas. Tidak ada orang selain mereka berdua. Matt dan juga Ivan duduk di bangku paling belakang dekat jendela.

Udara di luar terasa dingin. Samar-samar terlihat air hujan turun perlahan. Gerimis dan mendung yang kelam.

"Lalu, kau ingin aku bersikap seperti apa?" Ada nada getir dalam suaranya.

Ivan menghela nafas. "Payah. Aku temanmu, tapi tidak bisa membantumu. Tapi, kenapa kau tidak bersama Mello sekarang?"

Matt bergeming, dia menatap keluar. Gerimis. Hujan. Sesuatu yang dibenci Mello dan entah mengapa Matt juga jadi ikut membencinya.

"Mello akan pergi..."

"Karena itulah Matt! Setidaknya kau harus berada di sampingnya, setidaknya kau bisa mengucapkan-"

"Salam perpisahan?" potong Matt. Matanya menatap tajam Ivan. "Aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan Mello, lalu kenapa juga aku harus mengucapkan salam perpisahan padanya? Kenapa? Dia bahkan tidak menanyakan pendapatku tentang kepergiannya. Dia memutuskannya sendiri, tanpa melibatkanku."

"Matt..." Suara Ivan melunak, "aku tahu kau sedih, tapi setidaknya kau harus menemuinya sebelum dia pergi. Tidak ada yang tahu apa kalian bisa bertemu lagi kan?"

Matt menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya di atas meja yang beralaskan kedua tangannya. "Aku bingung... rasanya semuanya begitu cepat, begitu tak terduga. Mello akan pergi, ke tempat dimana aku tak bisa melihatnya. Aku bingung memikirkan bagaimana hidupku nanti saat dia tidak ada. Aku bingung... aku..."

"Matt..." Ivan tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana menghadapi temannya ini. Matt begitu lugu, naif, dan juga begitu mencintai Mello. Sayangnya, si pirang itu tidak menangkap sedikitpun perasaan yang Matt rasakan padanya. Mello adalah pribadi yang keras dan egois. Dia hanya melihat ke depan, jika saja dia melihat ke sekitarnya, ke sampingnya, dia pasti melihat bahwa ada Matt yang begitu memujanya, membutuhkannya.

"Pergi Matt!" kata Ivan.

Matt menoleh, matanya yang tertutup _goggle _membuat Ivan tidak melihat warna merah di matanya. "Apa?"

"Mello akan pergi sebentar lagi. Ini mungkin kesempatan terakhirmu untuk bertemu dengannya. Kau tidak ingin ini berakhir bukan? Kejar dia, katakan yang sebenarnya, dengan begitu mungkin ada yang akan berubah."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Matt.

"Jangan biarkan dia pergi begitu saja tanpa tahu perasaanmu. Kau tidak ingin hanya menjadi kenangan bagi diri Mello, bukan? Yakinkan dia bahwa kalian pasti akan bertemu lagi, yakinkan dia agar dia tidak melupakanmu!" kata Ivan menggebu-gebu.

Matt mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Dia tetap terdiam.

"Demi Tuhan, Matt! Ayo cepat angkat bokongmu dan keluar dari sini! Aku tak peduli bagaimana caranya kau mengungkapkannya, dengan puisi atau surat cinta, tapi kau harus mengatakannya sekarang juga! Ini kesempatan terakhirmu! Jangan biarkan Mello benar-benar pergi darimu!"

Kata-kata Ivan seakan menampar Matt.

Benar, Matt tidak ingin hanya menjadi kenangan bagi Mello. Kenangan yang begitu mudah pudar hanya dengan terkikis waktu. Dia ingin dianggap berharga, tak tergantikan. Sehingga jika saat dimana dia bisa menyusul Mello dan bertemu dengannya lagi, Matt tidak perlu takut kalau tempatnya telah tergantikan dan dia telah dilupakan.

Ini yang terakhir tapi bukan yang benar-benar terakhir, karena itu dia harus berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk menyakinkan Mello.

Matt berdiri dari tempat duduknya, berlari secepat mungkin menuju kamarnya dan juga kamar Mello.

Semoga dia belum pergi, batin Matt berulang-ulang. Dia memohon berulang kali agar dia bisa bertemu Mello.

Samar-samar terdengar suara Ivan yang menyemangatinya, "Katakan kau cinta padanya dan cium dia, Matt!"

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Matt berlari sekuat tenaga berharap agar dia tidak terlambat. Hujan diluar sana bertambah deras. Suaranya terasa menggema di telinganya.

Mello.

Hanya satu nama itu yang ada di benaknya. Sungguh, nama itu benar-benar membuatnya gila. Dia hanya ingin bertemu dengannya sekarang dan mengatakan apa yang telah dipendamnya selama bertahun-tahun agar orang itu tidak menghilang lagi darinya, dari hatinya.

_Jangan biarkan __Mello benar-benar pergi darimu!_

Perkataan Ivan yang terngiang-ngiang di benaknya membuat langkahnya semakin cepat dan cepat.

Dan saat pintu kamarnya telah di depan mata, dengan tangan sedikit bergetar, Matt membukanya. Tapi Mello tidak ada di dalam.

Matt tersentak dan berlari kesetanan menuju gerbang depan. Hujan yang menerpa badannya tak dihiraukannya. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah untuk mencari Mello, tapi nihil.

Mello tidak ada di manapun. Dia pergi tanpa meninggalkan jejak. Dan Matt menyadari, bahwa dia telah terlambat.

Seketika kakinya terasa lemas. Selalu begitu, dia selalu ditinggalkan seorang diri. Kesepian dan sakit.

Entah berapa lama Matt terduduk diam di tengah hujan itu. Suaranya yang berulang kali menyebut nama Mello, teredam oleh bunyi hujan. Pikirannya tertuju pada satu orang dan hatinya terasa hampa. Hampa yang menyakitkan.

Mello, tak tahukah kau bahwa Matt begitu membutuhkannmu?

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

_**Beberapa menit sebelumnya**_**...**

Mello mengemas pakaiannya. Dia berusaha mengendalikan perasaannya yang tak karuan. Ini keputusannya, tapi mengapa dia malah semakin kalut saat telah menjalankannya?

Dia menoleh, menatap ranjang di sampingnya.

Matt.

Mello memikirkan teman sekamarnya, sahabatnya. Bocah _goggle _itu begitu terluka saat mendengar bahwa ia akan pergi dari tempat ini. Tapi, dimana dia sekarang?

Apakah Matt marah padanya sehingga tak ingin bertemu dengannya? Walaupun hanya sekedar mengucapkan salam perpisahan?

Che... Mello bukan tipe orang seperti itu. Dia tidak butuh siapapun kecuali dirinya sendiri. Tapi dia tidak menyangkal bahwa hanya Matt-lah yang mampu bertahan di sampingnya, tak peduli seberapa keras Mello mengusirnya.

Dan kenapa sekarang dia tak kembali seperti biasanya?

Mello berjalan pelan menuju meja milik Matt. Dia menatap buku dan juga benda-benda di sana. Mello menarik laci kecil di samping kanannya.

Matanya menangkap amplop segiempat berwarna putih. Dia mengambilnya dan menyadari bahwa ada namanya tertera dalam amplop itu.

"Mungkin ini milikku yang tak sengaja tersimpan di sini," kata Mello. Memang, barang-barang Mello dan Matt acapkali sering tertukar, entah karena sengaja atau tidak. Mereka dekat, jadi itu bukanlah suatu masalah.

Mello mengambil amplop itu dan memasukkannya asal ke dalam tas. Dia menghela nafas. Ini sudah saatnya dia pergi, jika berlama-lama mungkin akan semakin sulit untuknya pergi.

Karena tempat ini penuh kenangan.

Ada rasa sedih yang menyusup di dadanya. Dia akan pergi dan tak akan kembali ke tempat ini. Tempat di mana dia tumbuh dan menghabiskan masa kecilnya.

Mello tertegun sejenak saat menyadari apa yang tadi dilamunkannya. Dia mendengus kesal dan berpikir bahwa perasaan sentimental seperti itu tak dibutuhkannya.

Tapi... tetap saja dia harus mengakui mungkin akan ada saatnya nanti dia merindukan tempat ini dan juga orang-orangnya. Hanya ada dua nama yang terlintas dalam benaknya karena Mello memang bukan orang yang peduli dengan orang lain. Dia tidak punya siapa-siapa di sini kecuali...

Matt, sahabatnya. Orang terdekatnya yang mampu bertahan berada di sisinya. Maniak _game _yang menuruti semua permintaannya. Bocah manis yang senyumannya terkadang mampu membuat detak jantung Mello berdegup lebih kencang.

Dan Near, saingannya. Bocah sok tahu yang selalu mengalahkannya. Bocah yang mulai tumbuh dewasa dan mampu mengombang-ambing perasaannya. Dan orang yang selalu membuat pandangan Mello tak pernah teralihkan.

Sudah cukup dengan semua ini, batin Mello.

Sekali lagi Mello mendekat ke meja Matt. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia mengambil tas dan beranjak keluar.

Mello menutup pintu seraya bergumam, "_Bye_, Matt!"

Kakinya melangkah pelan menuju pintu gerbang. Tidak ada pesta perayaan untuk kepergiannya, tidak ada orang yang menyalami atau sekedar mengantar kepergiannya.

Tidak ada sama sekali.

Dan di luar sana, hanya hujan yang menyambutnya. Mello berlari kecil tanpa melindungi tubuhnya dari hujan.

Mello benci hujan. Sangat benci.

Gerbang itu telah terlewati, Mello berbalik menatap bangunan yang akan ditinggalkannya. Ada harapan tipis dalam hatinya bahwa Matt akan terlihat di sana.

Tapi Matt tidak terlihat dan Near... mungkin dia sedang berada di dunianya sendiri saat ini.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Dia tersenyum miris sambil berkata, "Aku benci hujan."

Sepertinya telah bertambah satu alasan lagi mengapa Mello membenci hujan.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Matt's POV

Aku terlambat, Mello telah pergi. Dia benar-benar pergi meninggalkanku.

Bodoh. Aku benar-benar bodoh.

Hatiku terasa sakit, aku tidak menyangka rasanya akan sesakit ini.

"Mello... Mello...Mello..." Satu kata itu terucap terus tanpa terkendali.

Kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Kenapa kau pergi tanpa aku? Apa aku tidak boleh berada di sisimu?

Mengapa Mello?

Air mataku tumpah bersama dengan hujan yang menerpaku. Aku tak peduli apapun lagi. Orang yang paling berharga bagiku telah pergi. Aku bukan apa-apa lagi, bukan siapa-siapa lagi.

Denyut sakit itu terasa lagi bersamaan dengan rasa sesal yang membludak.

Aku tidak sempat mengatakannya. Aku tidak sempat mengatakan bahwa aku mencintainya, aku membutuhkannya, dan aku ingin bertemu lagi dengannya dan berada di sisinya. Karena itu, tolong tunggu aku...

Aku menengadahkan wajahku agar air hujan bisa menyentuhku lebih erat.

Mello benci hujan, aku juga. Dan kini, aku tambah membencinya, karena saat hujanlah aku berpisah dengan Mello.

Pandanganku terasa memburam, entah karena air mataku ataukah air hujan ini, entahlah, aku tak tahu.

Mungkin lebih baik aku mati saja...

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, Matt!"

Seketika air hujan tak lagi menerpa wajahku sesaat setelah kalimat itu terucapkan. Aku membuka mata dan mendapati Ivan yang memayungiku dan Linda di sampingnya. Sorot mata mereka terlihat cemas. Mereka mencemaskanku.

"Kau tahu, tidak baik berkata ingin mati seperti itu," kata Ivan lagi.

Oh, mungkin kalimat yang terucap di hatiku tak sengaja tersuarakan oleh mulutku tadi. Aku tak tahu.

"Ayo kita masuk, Matt. Kau bisa sakit jika terus seperti ini," ajak Linda.

Aku menggeleng. "Aku ingin di sini."

"Jangan bodoh, Matt! Tak ada gunanya kau berada di sini! Mello telah pergi, kau harus menerima hal itu!" bentak Ivan. Belum pernah aku melihat Ivan semarah itu.

Sekali lagi, kata-kata Ivan menamparku. Dan sakitnya sampai ke hatiku.

Aku tidak suka kenyataan itu, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menerimanya?

Ivan menarik tangan kananku sementara aku diam menanggapinya. Dia memapahku dan Linda ikut membantunya.

Aku merasa kosong, bahkan aku tidak merasakan tubuhku yang diangkat oleh Ivan. Aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa pengaruh Mello begitu kuat padaku.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Aku tidak pernah menyangka ikatan di antara kami bisa terputus begitu saja. Hanya satu hari dan Mello benar-benar pergi meninggalkanku.

Aku berusaha begitu keras untuk bisa berada di sisinya, berusaha agar Mello bisa menerima keberadaanku. Tapi sekarang semua itu sia-sia.

Aku sudah tidak bisa bersama Mello.

Aku mencintainya, demi Tuhan, aku benar-benar mencintainya! Karena itulah aku mengutuk semua hal yang membuatku kehilangannya.

"Matt, lebih baik kau berganti pakaian," kata Ivan.

"Aku ingin sendirian," jawabku tanpa menoleh ke arahnya. Aku sendiri tak sadar jika aku telah berada di kamarku sekarang. Kamar ini akan berbeda mulai saat ini. Tidak ada Mello yang akan menempatinya. Hanya ada aku seorang.

"Tapi, Matt, kau bisa sakit!" Ivan bersikeras membujukku untuk berganti baju.

Aku tidak ingin melakukan apa-apa, perlahan aku jatuh terduduk di lantai, menyandarkan punggungku di tepi ranjang. "Pergilah..."

"Matt, kau-"

"Sudahlah, Ivan," sela Linda yang berada di sampingnya. "Mungkin Matt memang butuh waktu untuk menyendiri. Dia pasti baik-baik saja. Lebih baik kita pergi sekarang," ajak Linda.

Ivan mengangguk, "Baiklah, aku pergi Matt. Tapi jika kau butuh sesuatu, panggil saja aku," kata Ivan sambil menepuk bahu Matt sekilas. "Bersemangatlah Sobat!"

Saat suara pintu tertutup, barulah aku menyadari jika aku benar-benar sendiri.

Baik-baik saja? Bersemangat? Bagaimana bisa aku bersemangat jika Mello sudah tidak ada? Bagaimana aku akan baik-baik saja jika Mello sudah pergi dari tempat ini?

Aku tidak akan baik-baik saja tanpa Mello!

Air mataku mengalir lagi senada dengan kepalan tangannya yang semakin menguat. Mello, hanya kau yang bisa membuatku lemah seperti ini...

Suara hujan yang memukul terdengar jelas, awan gelap masih berarak di luar, menambah rasa sedih dan kesepian dalam hatiku.

Tidak ada yang bisa membantuku saat ini kecuali keberadaan Mello.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Entah berapa lama waktu mengalir saat aku terdiam di pojok kamar. Aku menghela nafas. Pikiranku terkadang kosong dan tak menentu. Aku bisa gila jika seperti ini terus.

Aku berdiri dan hendak membaringkan tubuhku di ranjang saat aku melihat secarik kertas di meja belajarku. Aku mengambilnya dan aku langsung tahu kalau itu adalah tulisan Mello.

Aku langsung membacanya dengan antusias.

_Hey Matt!_

_Aku pergi._

_Aku harap kita tidak bertemu lagi._

Kata-kata itu menghantamku laksana ombak menerjang karang. Meluluhlantakkan hatiku yang sudah pecah. Memadamkan harapanku untuk sebuah pertemuan.

Seharusnya aku sadar, bagi Mello, aku bukan siapa-siapa. Tapi walau aku tahu hal itu, tetap saja aku merasa sakit. Hatiku terasa perih kembali.

Aku terduduk kembali sambil meremas kertas itu.

Hanya itukah yang ingin kau katakan padaku Mello?

"Kau jahat, Mello..."

Tidakkah kau mengerti Mello?

Aku tidak apa-apa walaupun kau tidak membalas perasaanku. Tidak apa walaupun kau menyukai orang lain. Tidak apa jika kau tidak membutuhkanku. Tidak apa jika kau tidak melihatku. Aku selalu baik-baik saja karena ada kau. Dalam pemandangan dimana kau ada, dan dalam pemandangan yang kukenal untuk seterusnya dalam waktu yang tidak terhitung, aku hanya perlu melihatmu.

Tapi kini...

Aku hancur, pergi ke manapun aku tidak bisa menemukan sosokmu, tidak bisa melihatmu.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Kepalaku terasa sakit saat terantuk sisi meja dan aku tersadar bahwa tadi aku jatuh tertidur. Aku melirik jendela, di luar sudah gelap. Mungkin sudah malam.

Badanku terasa pegal dan lelah. Aku meregangkan ototku sejenak dan tanpa sadar aku meremas sesuatu dalam genggamanku. Aku membuka genggamanku dan mendapati secarik kertas lecek dari Mello.

Hatiku nelangsa saat melihatnya. Apa yang harus kulakukan saat Mello bahkan tidak ingin bertemu denganku? Apakah aku memang tidak boleh berharap?

Aku membuang kertas itu dan beranjak pergi dari kamar yang terasa begitu menyesakkan karena kealpaan Mello.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Hari-hariku tanpa Mello berjalan cepat tanpa aku hadir di dalamnya.

Tubuhku kosong dan pikiranku selalu melanglang buana keluar dari otakku. Aku tidak peduli apapun lagi sekarang, bahkan aku tidak punya tujuan untuk hidup.

Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?

Pertanyaan itu bergema berulang-ulang di benakku. Ya, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?

Mello, menurutmu apa yang harus kulakukan tanpamu di sisiku? Kalimat Mello muncul tenggelam saat itu juga.

"_Aku tidak tahu. __Aku tidak mengerti. Aku tidak mau peduli."_

Aku menghela nafas sembari bangkit dari kursi dan menuju ke dekat jendela. Akhir-akhir ini aku memang lebih sering berada di dalam kelas, dan terkadang aku akan menghabiskan waktuku di perpustakaan atau tempat lainnya asalkan bukan di kamarku.

Jujur, aku tidak kuat jika harus berlama-lama di kamar itu. Rasanya menyesakkan.

Ivan pernah menawarkan untuk tinggal bersamanya di kamarnya atau sebaliknya, dia yang menjadi teman sekamarku, menggantikan Mello. Tapi aku tidak bisa.

Tidak ada orang yang bisa menggantikan Mello, tidak akan pernah ada.

Terdengar helaan nafas di sampingku. "Sudah hampir sebulan, sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini?"

Aku tetap terpaku dengan posisiku tanpa meliriknya, "Entahlah. Mungkin selamanya?"

"Matt, aku mengerti perasaanmu, tapi kau harus bersemangat. Kau harus bangkit dari keterpurukan ini. Kau membuatku seperti orang tua saja, kau tahu? Setiap bertemu denganmu, aku pasti akan berceramah panjang lebar dan semua orang tahu, _itu bukan gayaku_," ucap Ivan dengan penekanan pada tiga kata terakhirnya.

Ivan memang jadi lebih banyak bicara dari sebelumnya. Sementara aku malah sebaliknya. Dan mungkin agak mengherankan karena kata-katanya jauh dari hal-hal berbau otomotif itu.

"Maaf..."

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf! Kau hanya perlu bangkit dan berjuang lagi!" kata Ivan sambil menepuk punggungku.

Aku menghela nafas, "Memangnya apa yang perlu kuperjuangkan lagi?"

"Mello, tentu saja!"

"Dia sudah pergi," jawabku malas.

"Itu bukan alasan!" desak Ivan. Dia mencondongkan badannya ke arahku. "Kalian berdua masih bisa bertemu. Kau punya waktu kurang lebih setengah tahun lagi untuk bertemu dengan Mello, karena itu, bersemangatlah! Kau belum benar-benar kalah."

"Tapi Mello tidak ingin bertemu denganku," jawabku lagi dengan nada sendu. Seharusnya Ivan sudah tahu tentang surat itu. Aku telah memceritakan isi surat itu padanya.

"Apa itu masalah? Mello memang tidak ingin bertemu denganmu, apa itu akan menghentikanmu untuk bertemu dengannya? Lima tahun yang lalu kau bahkan mendapatkan penolakan berkali-kali dari Mello saat kau berusaha mendekatinya. Dan lihatlah sekarang, hanya kau satu-satunya orang yang Mello akui sebagai sahabat. Hanya kau! Tidakkah itu berarti sesuatu, Matt?"

"Tapi Ivan, mungkin saat itu Mello akan-"

"Pikirkan ini," tegas Ivan sambil memegang kedua bahuku. Aku menatap matanya, raut wajahnya terlihat begitu serius. "Aku tahu kalian berdua adalah orang-orang yang jenius, tapi berbagai kemungkinan hanyalah sesuatu yang tak pasti. Daripada hanya memikirkannya, bukankah lebih baik melakukannya? Dengan begitu kau bisa mengetahuinya dengan pasti tanpa harus bertanya-tanya selama sisa hidupmu," jelas Ivan panjang lebar.

Aku menunduk memikirkan perkataan Ivan. Suasana tiba-tiba begitu sepi dan tegang.

"Kau tidak cocok berkata seperti itu, kau tahu?" kataku pada akhirnya sambil tersenyum.

Ivan tersentak malu sambil memegangi kepalanya dengan tangan kanan, "Aku tahu! Ya ampun, ini semua karena Linda yang menyuruhku membaca novel-novel picisan itu!"

Aku tersenyum geli, sudah lama sekali rasanya aku tidak tersenyum seperti ini. "Kenapa Linda menyuruhmu membaca novel-novel itu?"

"Yah, kau tahu kan tentang surat cinta yang dulu kubuat?" Aku mengangguk dan Ivan menggaruk tengkuk belakangnya. "Dia bilang surat cintaku payah, karena itulah-"

"Payah?" ulangku.

"Sebenarnya bukan itu tepatnya kata-kata yang dia lontarkan padaku sesaat setelah membaca suratku, tapi itu-" Kata-kata Ivan berhenti saat melihat pancaran penasaran dari mataku, karena itu dia melanjutkannya dengan rona merah di pipinya. "Yah, dia bilang surat cintaku jelek, pembendaharaan katanya buruk, tidak romantis, banyak kata-kata yang dia tidak mengerti, kertasnya lusuh dan tidak wangi, tulisanku tidak karuan, dan yang paling penting..."

Ivan berhenti berbicara sembari mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Dan yang paling penting?"

Aku memandangnya terus-menerus sampai dia menyerah, "Oke! Dia bilang aku tidak menulis kalimat _I LOVE YOU _pada isi suratnya!"

"Kau tidak menuliskannya? Lalu kau menulis apa saja?" tanyaku.

"Yang jelas aku bertanya tentang bagaimana perasaannya padaku dan apakah dia ingin berpacaran denganku. Itu saja."

"Sepertinya Linda memang benar, itu bukan surat cinta namanya. Jadi kau ditolak?" tanyaku lagi.

"Tidak. Dia akan menerimaku asalkan aku membuatkannya lagi surat yang sesuai dengan seleranya itu," jawab Ivan mengangkat bahu.

Aku terkekeh pelan, "Berusahalah, Ivan!" kataku sambil menepuk bahunya.

"Kau juga!" ucap Ivan.

Kami berpandangan lama sampai akhirnya aku bersuara, "Terima kasih Ivan, kau memang sahabat terbaikku..." aku berhenti sebentar. "Setelah Mello tentu saja."

Ivan mendengus, "Memangnya sejak kapan kau menganggap Mello sebagai sahabatmu?"

Dan hanya rona merah di pipiku yang menjawabnya.

Ivan tertawa lebar saat itu juga.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Aku duduk di tepi ranjang sambil memikirkan perkataan Ivan. Kurang lebih setengah tahun lagi, aku akan keluar dari tempat ini. Aku pasti akan mencari Mello.

Tapi...

Keraguan kembali mengusikku. Selalu begitu.

Aku menatap secarik kertas yang terdiam di lantai. Aku mengambil kertas ucapan selamat tinggal dari Mello itu.

Sudah lama benda itu terdiam di lantai karena kutelantarkan. Saat menggenggam kertas itu, keraguan dalam hatiku semakin menguat.

Mello tidak ingin bertemu denganku.

Aku menghela nafas dan menaikkan _goggle-_ku. Aku ingat bahwa _goggle _ini adalah hadiah dari Mello. Benda ini hartaku yang paling berharga.

Kemudian aku membuka kertas itu dan membacanya lagi. Hatiku tetap perih saat membacanya, tapi kalimat terakhir yang ditulis Mello membuatku tersentak.

_Jaga __dirimu._

Dua kata itu menyusup dalam hatiku. Tidakkah dua kata itu berarti bahwa Mello mengkhawatirkan keadaanku? Apakah ini berarti sesuatu?

Darahku menggelegak saat memikirkannya. Suatu pemikiran muncul begitu saja dalam pikiranku.

Aku harus berubah. Aku tidak bisa selamanya menjadi bocah yang selalu mengikutinya. Aku benci menjadi lemah, tak berdaya, sehingga selalu ditinggalkan tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Kali ini aku akan berjuang dan aku tidak akan menyerah untuk apapun juga.

Aku sudah memutuskan. Aku akan mengejar Mello, mencarinya, dan menemukannya, tak peduli dia tidak menginginkan kehadiranku atau malah mengusirku.

Tunggu aku, Mello.

Kita akan bertemu, dan jika saat itu tiba, aku akan menjadikanmu milikku. Hanya aku.

.

.

T*B*C

.

A/N

Kayaknya luna emang doyan buat Matt menderita. Tapi selanjutnya gak akan deh kayaknya...

Menurut kalian, siapa yang akan lebih dulu menemukan Mello? Near atau Matt? Atau mungkin Rien?

Yosh! Minta riview doongg!


	13. Surat

**DISCLAIMER : death note milik TO kuadrat.**

**Warning: AU, OC, OOC, dan sebagainya…**

**Tolong jangan terlalu mempercayai informasi apapun yang anda baca, karena kebenaran cerita ini masih dipertanyakan. **

**Terima kasih buat :**

**Anoctnymous, Jeruk malay login lagi, Nachie-chan, uchiha za chan, Al-chan 456, Kirarin Ayasaki, Yoichidea mlzlogin.**

.

**Happy Reading**

.

.

.

Chapter 13: Surat

.

.

_I love you, _

_please say__ you love me too,_

_these three words_

_They could change our lives forever_

_And I promise you that we will always be together_

_Till the end of time_

_( Celine Dion, I Love You)_

Mello's POV

.

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Mengisi kegelapan yang tadi terisi di otakku dengan pemandangan yang samar-samar terasa familier bagiku.

Aku merentangkan kedua tanganku sambil tetap berbaring di atas ranjang.

"Matt…" Nama itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutku.

Entah, entah mengapa dan sudah berapa kali aku menggumamkan kata itu terus-menerus tanpa kusadari. Terus-menerus selama hampir dua tahun lamanya.

Ya.

Dua tahun sudah berlalu.

Kini aku bukan lagi bocah yang tinggal di _Wammy's House _yang selalu bertekad menjadi peringkat satu dan mengalahkan Near.

Aah... Near... bagaimana kabarnya ya?

Saat ini dia pasti sudah pergi dari tempat itu kan? Dia pasti telah melangkah keluar dan bebas melakukan apapun kini. Atau mungkin dia masih menyendiri di kamarnya dan terlupakan?

Apa dia... mengingatku? Seperti aku mengingatnya?

Dimana dia sekarang?

Aku menggeleng kepalaku seraya bangun dari tempat tidur. "Apa sih yang kupikirkan?"

Aku berjalan pelan menuju jendela dan membukanya. Harum pagi menyambutku, membuatku tenang dan anginnya yang berhembus terasa dingin di kulitku. Dari kejauhan, sinar mentari mulai terasa naik ke awan.

Sudah pagi. Itu artinya satu hari lagi telah terlewati.

Aku menghela nafas –yang sangat jarang kulakukan. Bukan berarti aku tak menyukai hal ini. Tapi terkadang aku merasa bosan.

Hidupku tak terlalu penuh seperti dahulu. Saat-saat bersama Matt atau bertengkar dengan Near, atau mungkin belajar semalaman di perpustakaan. Kuakui, aku sedikit merindukannya.

Rasanya lebih terasa bebas saat menjadi 'aku' yang dulu.

Aku menggeleng kepalaku lagi, berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran lemahku itu.

Ini pasti karena aku bangun terlalu pagi. Otakku tiba-tiba jadi kacau.

"Aku butuh cokelat," gumamku sendiri.

Aku beranjak pergi dari kamarku, dan sebelum aku benar-benar menutup pintu, nama itu meluncur keluar lagi dari mulutku. Tapi kali ini, nama itu tercipta dengan kesadaran penuh dari otakku.

"Matt..."

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

"Pagi, Mello!"

Aku mendongak dan langsung membuat raut wajah yang kesal, "Tak bisakah kau mengetuk pintu dulu, Rien? Ini bukan rumahmu!"

Rien berjalan mendekat dan duduk di hadapanku yang sedang sarapan, "Maaf, aku lupa."

"Alasan. Kau selalu lupa," kataku kesal sementara dia tersenyum.

"Sudah dua tahun berlalu, kau masih saja bersikap seakan-akan aku ini orang asing. Aku kan selalu membantumu selama ini," katanya pura-pura kesal.

Itu memang benar. Selama ini, aku dan Rien memang bersama. Tapi sebagai pasien dan dokter. Walaupun tugasnya telah selesai, dia masih tetap menggangguku dengan selalu datang menemuiku.

"Aku tidak pernah butuh bantuanmu," ketusku.

"Ya, ya. Aku minta selainya dong," kata Rein sambil mengambil roti tawarnya. Sikapnya seolah-olah ini rumahnya saja.

"Ambil sendiri!"

Aku melirik Rien, dia benar-benar telah berubah. Rien yang sekarang bukanlah lagi gadis kecil yang membuntutiku terus. Tapi seorang remaja usil yang selalu menggangguku.

Rambutnya dipotong pendek hingga sekarang aku bisa melihat telinga kanannya yang bertindik bermata hitam. Gaya berpakaiannya sama seperti dulu. _Gothic_ tanpa rok ataupun gaun. Dia selalu memakai kemeja hitam dan celana panjang.

Dia benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang laki-laki.

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong, apa kau tahu kalau Near sudah keluar dari _Wammy's House_?" tanya Rein sambil mengoleskan selai strawbery ke rotinya.

"Aku tak peduli soal itu."

"Oh, begitu…"

"Ada apa memangnya?"

Rien tersenyum mendengar pertanyaanku.

"Yah," Reina mengangkat bahunya, "William berkata kalau Bocah Putih itu sedang mencarimu."

"Apaaa?" seruku terkejut. "Untuk apa dia mencariku?"

"Entahlah. Aku tak tahu, tapi tenang saja, William sudah memblokir semua informasi tentangmu. Lagi pula aku rasa kecil kemungkinan Near tahu keberadaanmu sekarang, apalagi semenjak kau jadi ketua Mafia," jelas Rien.

"Che! Mau apa lagi Albino itu," kataku penasaran.

Kenapa dia mencariku? Apa sih yang ada dipikiran anak itu?

"Mungkin dia merindukanmu," celetuk Rien.

"Tutup mulutmu, Rien!" semburku kesal.

Dadaku mulai tak terkendali lagi. Sebelum semuanya semakin kacau, aku beranjak pergi meninggalkan Rien.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Bukan urusannmu," kataku meninggalkan Rien sendirian.

"Yah, dia benar-benar pergi. Padahal aku ingin memberitahunya sesuatu. Tentang satu orang lagi yang berusaha mencarinya selama hampir dua tahun ini. Yah, toh tak ada ruginya bagiku jika Mello tak tahu tentang hal ini," katanya sambil tersenyum.

Aku berjalan pelan ke arah ruang tamu, bergegas mencari pintu masuk rumahku itu.

Aku membuka pintu dan keluar seraya mengendalikan diriku. Karena... entah mengapa sulit sekali menahan senyum yang mulai tercipta di wajahku.

Aku menutup wajahku. Frustasi akan perasaan aneh yang melandaku ini.

Sudah dua tahun berlalu, tapi tetap saja, setiap mengingat Near, perasaan ini tidak pernah berubah. Tetap menyesakkan dan mengganggu.

"Bukannya... aku tidak suka perasaan ini... tapi..."

Denyut aneh lainnya di sisi hatiku juga turut memberontak, berusaha memenangkan debaran yang tercipta karena Near.

Perasaan apa sih ini?

"Che... menyebalkan sekali rasanya jika tidak tahu apa-apa," gumamku kecil. "Aku butuh cokelat."

Aku pun pergi dan menuju pertokoan untuk membeli cokelat. Setidaknya itu bisa menenangkanku dari pikiran-pikiran aneh yang melandaku saat ini.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Tidak pernah terpikir bagiku jika aku bisa secepat itu terbiasa untuk berjalan sendirian seperti ini. Dulu... dulu sekali... kebebasan seperti ini terasa seperti impian.

Bebas tanpa kekangan, tanpa prinsip orang yang terjejali di kepala, atau perasaan yang mengikat.

Aku menoleh ke sebuah etalase toko. Walaupun tak jelas, aku bisa melihat pantulan diriku di kaca itu. Tidak ada yang berubah dariku. Mungkin hanya raut wajahku yang semakin dewasa.

Ini tidak semenyenangkan yang kurasakan dulu.

Hatiku terasa hampa, dan benakku terasa penuh dengan pemikiran yang membingungkan. Aku pikir, jika aku pergi dari tempat itu, aku akan terbebas dari semua perasaan ini. Nyata, semakin lama perasaan ini malah semakin mengikat.

Aku tidak suka.

Aku benci.

Aku benci karena semua perasaan itu membuatku lemah dan... kesepian.

Seharusnya aku sudah terbiasa dengan semua ini. Tapi mengapa tetap terasa menyesakkan?

Dan yang paling membuatku bingung adalah karena siapa dan untuk siapa denyut ini berdetak?

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Denyut aneh itu kembali menerpaku.

Mataku tak bisa kualihkan, seketika genggaman tanganku semakin kuat, sementara kakiku terasa mulai tak bertulang.

Mata hitam itu menangkapku dan anehnya, aku malah terdiam, tak bisa berpaling.

"Near..." kataku pelan dan lirih. Kerongkonganku terasa tercekat saat itu juga saat dia mendekat ke arahku.

Saat kami sudah saling berdekatan. Aku bisa melihat bocah itu dengan jelas. Ah, bukan bocah. Dia sudah semakin tinggi sehingga kami sejajar sekarang.

Aku menelan ludahku dengan susah payah, di sisi lain, jantungku berdebar tak terkendali. Ada apa ini sebenarnya?

Alisku berkerut. Aku bingung, dan ingin lari dari tempat ini. Menjauh dari Near, mengenyahkan perasaaan yang membelenggu ini. Aku ingin pergi dan pergi, berlari dan terus berlari, sampai pada akhirnya aku tak perlu melihatnya lagi, tak perlu menatap matanya lagi.

Dan pemikiran itu semakin melemah kala dia bersuara. Suaranya kecil, tapi aku bisa mendengarnya. Dia mengucapkan namaku. Nama asliku.

"Mihael Keehl... akhirnya saya menemukanmu..." katanya dengan raut wajah yang tak berubah. Tapi bisa kulihat sorot lega di matanya. Dan juga...

"_Mungkin dia merindukanmu,"_

Tiba-tiba aku teringat dengan ucapan Rien. Konyol! Mana mungkin dia merindukanku?

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Albino?" kataku sambil berusaha menenangkan diri.

"Tidak ada," jawabnya datar.

Kami berdua langsung terdiam. Ini membuatku gerah. "Aku mau pulang!"

Aku berjalan menjauhinya, dan tanpa kuduga, Near mengikutiku dan berjalan di sampingku. Keberadaannya di sampingku sungguh membuatku jengah.

"Geezz! Kenapa kau mengikutiku, hah?"

"Memangnya saya tidak boleh mampir ke rumah Mello?"

"Tidak!" jawabku cepat dan keras. Aliran darahku langsung naik ke pipinya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Near sambil menatap mataku tajam.

"Ukh..." Aku tiba-tiba merasa tak berdaya saat dia menatapku seperti itu. Sungguh, itu... membuatku sulit bicara.

Tapi pada akhirnya aku pun menerima kembali keberanianku, "Pokoknya tidak boleh!"

Aku lantas berjalan cepat meninggalkan Near. Tapi yang menyebalkannya di sini adalah kalau Near tetap mengikutiku. Che! Dia benar-benar keras kepala.

Aku mendengus kesal. Biarlah, toh aku tidak akan membiarkannya masuk ke rumahku. Aku akan menutup pintu di depan wajahnya nanti agar dia tidak mengikutiku lagi. Atau aku bisa menyuruh anak buahku untuk menyeretnya pergi.

Hng? Kenapa tiba-tiba aku tidak menyukai pemikiran terakhir itu ya?

"Mello..." panggil Near.

Aku diam dan bersikap keberadaan Near hanyalah angin lalu.

"Mello..."

Aku tetap diam dan genggaman tanganku semakin menguat.

"Mell-"

"APA?" seruku kesal.

Near berhenti sejenak, mungkin menunggu amarahku reda. Aku menghela nafas lalu menunggunya berbicara.

"Apa... saya tidak mendapat pelukan?" tanya dengan wajah datar.

Aku yakin pipiku merona merah sekarang, "Ap...apa yang kau kaTAKAN, HAH?"

"Jadi Mello lupa dengan sumpah Mello sendiri?"

Tentu saja aku ingat, tapi aku mana mau mengakui hal itu. Bayangan tentang obrolan kami dua tahun yang lalu berputar pelan di otakku.

"_Kita akan bertemu lagi nanti, saat saya juga sudah keluar dari sana," kata Near yakin._

"_Jangan terlalu berharap!" Semoga pipiku tidak memerah. __Semoga saja tidak._

"_Ini bukan harapan, tapi keyakinan. Keyakinan bahwa kita pasti akan bertemu lagi," kata Near._

_Kalimat konyol!_

"_Itu tak mungkin terjadi!" kataku yakin. Untuk apa juga, aku bertemu dengan Near? "Kalau itu terjadi, aku bersumpah akan memelukmu!"_

"_Saya pegang sumpah Mello, kalau begitu."_

Aku menggeleng kepalaku keras, mengenyahkan pikiran yang mengganggu itu. Memeluknya? _What the hell_? ..

"Dalam mimpimu pun tidak Near," kataku sambil berjalan lagi.

"Oh, kalau begitu Mello masih berhutang satu pelukan pada saya," kata Near pelan namun terdengar olehku.

Aku memutar bola mataku, wajahku masih bersemu merah. Untungnya aku membelakangi Near, jadi dia tidak melihat wajahku yang merona ini. "Omong kosong," jawabku pendek.

Aku melirik canggung ke belakang melalui ekor mataku, dapat kulihat Near yang berjalan di belakangku dengan mata menerawang ke langit. Jalanan di sini memang sepi, mungkin hanya ada aku dan dia di sini, dan mungkin itu membuat Near nyaman. Dia memang tidak terlalu suka keramaian.

Hatiku menghangat kala mengingat Near mencariku. Dia bahkan keluar untuk menemuiku. Keluar ke dunia yang tak suka dia hinggapi, di mana bukan hanya ada dia dan aku di dunia ini.

Aku tersenyum kecil seraya berpikir, berdua seperti ini bukanlah ide yang buruk. Tapi entah mengapa sekelumit hatiku merasa bersalah karena sudah berkhianat pada seseorang dan benakku memberitahuku bahwa orang itu adalah bocah merah yang dulu sering mengikutiku.

Entahlah. Sekali lagi aku merasa bingung akan ketidaktahuanku ini.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Bangunan tua itu semakin terasa dekat, aku berjalan semakin pelan ke arah bangunan itu. Memang, aku tinggal di tempat yang terpisah dari markasku. Terkadang aku melakukannya karena aku butuh waktu sendiri. Ya, sendiri, menjauh dari orang-orang yang terasa asing bagiku.

Aku suka di sini, selain tempatnya terpencil, struktur bangunan yang terasa tua namun kokoh, dan kenyataan bahwa rumah ini milikku membuatku nyaman.

Aku menoleh ke belakang dan masih melihat Near sedang memelintir rambutnya. Che! Dua tahun berlalu, dia sama sekali tidak berubah ya?

Aku berbalik dan memandangnya, "Aku peringatkan Near, aku tidak akan-"

"Kalau begitu, saya pergi dulu," sela Near.

Aku melongo dalam diam. Pergi? Dia mau pergi begitu saja? "Gez! Kalau begitu kenapa tidak dari tadi kau enyah dari hadapanku, hah?"

Near hanya diam dan itu membuatku semakin marah. Aku tidak suka diperlakukan seperti itu. "Kenapa kau diam saja, hah?"

"Saya hanya ingin mengantar Mello saja. Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, jadi saya ingin bersama Mello lebih lama lagi. Tidak boleh?"

Aku sontak gelagapan, "Ka-kau... ap-apa yang-" wajahku kian merona merah. Saking gugupnya, aku bahkan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Sial! Kenapa dia bisa semudah itu mengatakan hal yang memalukan seperti itu?

Near mendekat, mata kami saling bertatapan. Dia meraih rambutku yang panjang, yang selama dua tahun ini tak pernah kupotong. Tinggi kami yang sepadan membuatku leluasa memandangi wajahnya. Aku terpaku sekali lagi karena sorot mata itu, tak bisa bergerak ataupun berpaling.

"Mello semakin cantik saja..." Kali ini Near tersenyum, dan sungguh, hal itu jelas membuatku tambah gugup dan gugup. Suaraku terasa menghilang dan lidahku terasa kaku. Aliran darahku semakin terpompa ke atas, dan aku berdoa semoga Near tidak mendengar detak jantungku yang terasa bertalu-talu ini.

Aku... aku...

"Near..." Hanya namanya yang terucap di bibirku kala itu. Hanya satu kali aku menyebut namanya. Aku tidak mengatakan apapun lagi sampai dia menghilang di kejauhan, meninggalkanku dengan perasaan tak menentu dan rindu yang terluapkan.

Setelah beberapa saat mematung dalam diam, aku mendapatkan kembali kesadaranku. Aku tidak tahu perasaan apa ini, tapi aku merasa dilema.

Perasaan senang, bingung, dan bersalah menyeruak bersama-sama dan berusaha saling mendominasi. Tunggu! Perasaan bersalah?

Aku menutup wajahku dengan sebelah tanganku seraya berucap pelan, "Aku benci kau, Near..."

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Orang yang menyambutku di rumah tak lain tak bukan adalah Rien. Huh! Ternyata dia masih berada di sini, membuatku tambah kesal saja.

"Kau masih di sini?"

Rien menoleh ke belakang yang tadinya dia sedang menonton acara di televisi, "Kau sudah pulang?" dia melirik saku celanaku. "Kau tadi beli cokelat ya?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak, hanya heran."

Aku duduk di sofa lainnya, "Hn?"

"Yah... kau kan punya banyak anak buah, tapi kenapa kau tidak pernah menyuruh orang untuk membelikanmu cokelat? Aku bisa kok membelikan seberapapun kau mau," kata Rien.

"Tidak, terima kasih," jawabku sinis.

"Itu kan cuma cokelat," celetuk Rien sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Aku membuka bungkus cokelatku dan melirik Rien, "Tutup mulutmu!"

"Oh, iya, tadi aku ke kamarmu-"

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang jangan seenaknya masuk ke kamarku!" semburku marah.

"Habis, aku kan bosan tadi sendirian."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak pergi saja dari sini? Sekali lagi kau masuk ke kamarku, kubunuh kau!" ancamku sambil menunjuknya dengan batangan coklat yang sudah kugigit.

Rien hanya tersenyum menanggapinya dan kurasa dia pasti akan tetap pergi ke kamarku,"Oh iya, aku menemukan tas lusuh di kamarmu."

"Tas lusuh?"

"Iya," Rien mengangguk, "di bawah kolong meja. Kau mau aku membuangnya?"

Aku mengingat kembali tas itu. Kalau tidak salah itu adalah tas yang kubawa saat aku pergi dari _Wammy's House_. Aku menaruhnya di sana dan sampai sekarang tidak pernah kubuka karena memang hanya ada barang tak penting di sana. Hanya ada pakaian dan... ehm... surat.

Surat dari Matt.

Kenapa aku bisa lupa?

"Kau membuang tas itu?" tanyaku cepat.

"Tidak, aku menaruhnya di samping lemarimu kok! Apa kau-"

Aku tidak mendengar kelanjutan perkataannya dan langsung melesat ke kamarku dan mencari tas itu.

Ketemu!

Aku membuka tas yang sudah berdebu itu. Hal pertama yang kulihat adalah surat berwarna putih yang mulai terlihat kusam dan lecek. Aku mengambilnya lalu menutup dan mengunci pintu kamarku agar Rien tidak seenaknya masuk lagi.

Kemudian aku duduk di tepi ranjang dan membuka surat itu. Kira-kira apa isinya ya?

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

_Dear Mello..._

_Hai... ehm... hai... ehm..._

_Oke, aku bingung bagaimana harus menjelaskan alasan mengapa aku menulis surat ini._

_Dan aku tahu bahwa kau bukanlah orang yang suka dengan penjelasan yang bertele-tele._

_Jadi, aku langsung saja._

_Aku... ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu, tapi karena aku tidak sanggup dan takut, aku pun menulis surat ini. Aku tahu kau pasti tertawa saat ini, tapi _hey!_ Sangat sulit bagiku untuk mengatakannya. Bahkan selama bertahun-tahun aku mencoba untuk mengatakannya padamu, itu semua selalu gagal._

_Kau tahu kenapa?_

_Karena aku bingung bagaimana cara mengungkapkannya dengan baik agar nantinya kau tidak menjauh dariku. Karena itu akan sangat menyakitkan bagiku._

_Ehm... Mello... apa kau tahu seberapa pentingnya kau bagiku? Yang jelas lebih dan lebih penting dari pada arti seorang sahabat bagimu._

_Aku tahu ini mungkin terdengar aneh atau lucu bagimu, tapi aku sudah tidak sanggup mendekap perasaan ini sendirian._

_Karena aku ingin kau melihatku, bukan sebagai sahabat, tapi sebagai 'aku'._

_Sebagai seseorang yang mencintaimu._

_Ya, Mello... aku mencintaimu lebih dari pada yang kau tahu._

_Kau mungkin marah jika membaca ungkapan perasaanku ini, tapi aku mohon jangan menjauh dariku._

_Kau boleh memarahiku, memakiku, membenciku, bahkan memukulku jika kau mau, tapi jangan tinggalkan aku._

_Karena perasaanku begitu mengikatku. Begitu mengikatku padamu._

_Mello... aku mencintaimu... selama hampir lima tahun aku mengenalmu. Tidak pernah ada kata sahabat di hatiku, yang ada hanya namamu. _

_Aku sangat mencintaimu, sampai terasa begitu melambungkan hatiku, dan di saat bersamaan begitu menyakitkan dan menyesakkan bagiku. Mungkin ini terdengar menyedihkan, tapi ini memang benar adanya._

_Dan aku sangat yakin satu hal, bahwa beberapa tahun kemudian, tiga tahun atau lima tahun ke depan, perasaan ini tidak akan berubah. Karena walau menyakitkan, aku bersyukur karena orang yang kucintai adalah kau Mello. Aku tidak akan pernah menyesal, Mello. Tidak akan pernah, percayalah..._

_Aku mencintaimu, Mello._

_Mello yang pemarah, ambisius, egois, dan sangat menyukai cokelat._

_Dan Mello yang mencintai Near dengan cara membencinya._

_Kau harus mengakui hal itu, Mello._

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Dadaku terasa ngilu saat membacanya, dan tanpa kusadari, bulir-bulir air mataku menetes satu persatu.

Matt... mencintaiku?

Matt yang cengeng dan selalu mengikutiku itu... mempunyai perasaan lebih padaku?

Seketika perasaan bersalah membludak di hatiku, membuatku berhenti membaca surat itu.

Matt...

Matt...

Matt...

Bodoh sekali kau... kenapa kau memiliki perasaan seperti itu padaku? Kenapa kau bisa begitu bodohnya tetap mempertahankan perasaanmu padaku padahal aku selalu menyakitimu?

Hatiku tersentuh kala itu juga. Setelah hampir delapan tahun, aku menutup hatiku, mengeraskannya, dan tidak pernah menangisi seseorang selain ayahku, tahukah dia bahwa dia telah berhasil membuatku yang egois ini menangis?

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

_Tapi ketahuilah Mello, aku menulis surat ini bukanlah untuk membebanimu._

_Sungguh, aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku jika aku hanya menjadi beban bagimu._

_Aku menulis surat ini hanya karena aku tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus kuperbuat akan perasaanku ini._

_Aku tahu... bahwa mungkin... tidak, tapi pasti kau tidak dapat membalas perasaanku._

_Aku sudah tahu sejak awal, bahwa perasaan ini hanya akan berakhir sepihak. Sejak aku melihat bagaimana pandanganmu pada Near, sejak aku mendengar kata benci keluar dari mulutmu untuknya, aku sudah tahu. Aku sudah tahu kalau aku telah kalah saat itu juga._

_Tapi nyatanya, perasaan ini terkadang sungguh egois dan tak terkendali. Tak terkendali untuk memilikimu._

_Namun pada akhirnya aku menyadari satu hal._

_Bahwa bagiku tak masalah kau tak membalas perasaanku asalkan aku bisa selalu melihatmu ke manapun mataku memandang._

_Karena itu kumohon, biarkan aku berada di sisimu dan tetap mencintaimu._

_Kau boleh memandangku sebagai apapun yang kau inginkan, tapi jangan tinggalkan aku._

_Keberadaanmu lebih dari cukup bagiku._

_Terakhir kali, biarkan hatiku yang sedikit egois ini mengucapkan kalimat itu sekali lagi._

_Aku mencintaimu, Mello. Sangat dan teramat dalam._

_-Mail Jeevas-_

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Tanpa sadar tanganku sudah bergetar hebat saat mataku menangkap dua baris terakhir surat itu.

Ini menyulitkan dan menyesakkan.

Kenapa aku baru tahu? Kenapa aku baru membaca surat ini? Kenapa harus sekarang? Kenapa saat aku sudah bertemu Near?

Namun... apakah ada perubahan jika bukan sekarang? Apakah ada yang berubah dari diriku jika aku membacanya dua tahun yang lalu, sebelum aku pergi tanpa mengucapkan apapun pada Matt?

Aku memikirkan Matt selama sisa hari itu berlangsung. Entah berapa lama waktu bergulir, aku tetap terdiam di kamar itu.

Matt... apa kau marah padaku? Bagaimana perasaanmu saat aku meninggalkanmu?

Aku menunduk dan tergugu, "Ma-maaf, Matt..."

Mungkin akulah yang bodoh selama ini. Mungkin hanya aku yang tidak tahu selama ini. Mungkin akulah yang selalu menyakitimu dan aku tidak pernah meminta maaf padamu, dan kau selalu kembali padaku.

Kau selalu di sisiku.

Kusadari saat itu juga, bahwa aku memang merindukan Matt.

Merindukan senyumnya, matanya yang tersembunyi di balik _google_, suara _game-_nya yang berisik, dan bahunya yang terasa begitu nyaman, tempat di mana aku selalu tertidur.

Dan semua perhatiannya yang tertuju untukku.

"Matt..."

Kuremas surat itu dengan perasaan yang lebih berat dan sesak dibandingkan sebelumnya. Hanya ada namanya kali ini di benak dan mungkin di hatiku.

Aku menangis lagi dan lagi.

Aku bodoh. Kenapa aku begitu tak peka sehingga baru menyadari perasaan yang selama dua tahun terakhir ini kutahan sedemikian rupa?

Kenapa aku begitu bodoh untuk menyadari perasaan apa ini?

Aku terbiasa melihatnya, terbiasa berbincang dengannya, terbiasa bersamanya, sehingga aku tak menyadari bahwa mungkin aku sudah mencintainya jauh sebelum aku terbiasa dengannya.

Matt... dia selalu dan selalu ada untukku. Dan aku selalu dan selalu menyangkal kenyataan bahwa aku membutuhkannya.

Dan kini, aku malah meninggalkannya.

Aku tidak tahu lagi, mana yang lebih terluka, aku atau dia?

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Jika kami masih bisa bertemu lagi, akankah ada suatu kepastian akan perasaan dan hubungan kami yang mulai menjauh dan menjauh ini?

Nama itu terucap lagi, lagi, dan lagi, bergema pelan di kamarku. Nama itu membuatku rindu sekaligus sedih.

Rasa duka itu membuatku lemah, dan kali ini aku membiarkan diriku menjadi lemah.

Itu karenamu...

"Matt..."

.

.

**T*B*C**

.

.

a/n

benar-benar menguras energi. Huh, susah banget bikin chap ini. Karena secara pribadi luna suka banget ama pair NearMello dan luna suka banget ngeliat si Matt menderita*plak

Tapi... buat Mello untuk mengakui perasaannya pada Matt, susuah bangettt! Abis disini dia kan gak peka BANGET!

Nah, yang pertama ketemu ama Mello, adalah Rien, karena dia adalah orang yang paling bebas untuk mencari Mello. Selamat untuk **Nachie-chan.**

Menurut kalian, pilihan apa yang dipilih Mello? Cewe, banci, cowo?

Chap depan bakalan ada side story lagi. Tapi luna bingung, apa side story-nya dimasukin di sini atau dibuat one shot aja?

Menurut minna gimana?

Terakhir, Luna mohon reviewnya ya...


End file.
